


Поцелуй меня, я ирландец!

by Vodolej



Series: Мы знаем, что у вас не было выбора, но спасибо, что были с "ПингвинЭйр"! (с) [3]
Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, BDSM, Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Violence, Yoga
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Что касается жизни, то рай - это не Гоа,А любое, что в тебе зарождает ритмПосмотри на небо - это не звезды, аОтголоски наших звонкихбезумныхрифм (с) Джек-с-Фонарем.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации и визуалка от CrazyTom: https://vk.com/club56205948  
> Коллажи от drole.

**А ты не из тех, кто верит злу -**  
**Твой ангел пьет темный эль в углу (с)**

**Не стоит недооценивать простую силу пингвиньей неотразимости (с)**

**Мы пришли за хэппи-эндом! (с)**

Скрипачи, спрятавшись в своей нише, слаженно играли Вивальди. В этом небольшом, совершенно не рассчитанном на такие приемы особнячке, от музыки было душно, казалось, она обволакивает каждого, липнет к коже, заползает под воротники и в рукава. На потных шеях вульгарно поблескивали крупные бриллианты и рубины в броской оправе. Полные сутулые мужчины в смокингах то и дело оттягивали белые воротнички, разевали рты, словно рыбки, выброшенные на берег.

Джулиан, к собственному счастью, был на положении постельной игрушки, так что мог обойтись без смокинга; под его светлой просторной рубашкой, прямо по ложбине позвоночника, и так тек ручеек пота. Джулиан поморщился и едва не подпрыгнул, когда его властно взяли за локоть и прижали к твердому, сильному телу.

\- Это не вечеринка, а полный провал, - пробормотал Джулиан в приоткрытые губы, перечеркнутые шрамом.  
Рико, усмехнувшись, быстро и небрежно поцеловал его, опустил ладонь на ягодицу, обтянутую тонкой тканью брюк, и по-хозяйски сжал.  
\- Смотрит? – тихо спросил Джулиан, демонстративно ластясь.  
\- А то, - ответил Рико.

Джулиан не успел ничего сказать, Рико поймал его двумя пальцами за подбородок, потянул к себе и поцеловал, глубоко и требовательно, с языком. У него были непривычно сухие жесткие губы, рассеченные старым шрамом, но рот был горячий и влажный. У Джулиана даже закружилась голова от наглого напора, он пошатнулся и повис на Рико, бессильно вцепившись в его широкие плечи, обтянутые смокингом.  
Рико был одним из очень немногих людей на этой, прости Господи, вечеринке, которым смокинг шел, его выручала фигура и военная выправка.

Рико выпустил его и легонько подпихнул в сторону диванчиков.  
\- Давай, Джулиан, - нетерпеливо пробормотал он. – Делай, что нужно.  
\- Я стараюсь, - огрызнулся немного оглушенный Джулиан.  
Он отошел, соблазнительно покачивая бедрами, пробился к бару и взял себе цветастый сладкий коктейль. Потом подошел к диванчикам, почти спрятанным в густой тени, и устроился у самого дальнего, где никого не было.

Он поймал раздраженный взгляд Рико, но решил проигнорировать. Если Рико такой умный – пусть сам и заманивает собственной задницей… но что-то тот не горел желанием становиться приманкой, когда они разрабатывали план. Рико сразу обозначил, кто что делает, так что не надо теперь метать молнии глазами.

Джулиан откинул голову, зная, что так его горло смотрится наиболее беззащитно и эффектно, закинул ногу на ногу, попивал свой коктейль и старался всем видом демонстрировать: «Посмотрите, какой я сладкий и безобидный, я очень тупенький и люблю развлекаться, от меня никаких проблем, только удовольствие».  
Шкипер, когда Джулиан пытался применять эти чары, всегда настороженно хмурился, топорщил усы, щурил синие глаза и спрашивал:  
\- Ты что задумал, лемурло? Ну-ка сознавайся!  
Шкипера было сложно обмануть.

Джулиан запретил себе думать о Шкипере. Ему нужно казаться беспечным и легкомысленным, а не рыдать в три ручья, хотя куда сильнее хотелось рыдать, чем красоваться с бокалом в руках. Он допил коктейль и отставил бокал на спинку дивана. Рико, не мешая ему, посматривал издалека, на нем повисли какие-то упитанные дамочки в кричаще-красных платьях. Дамочки сверкали побрякушками, Рико – глазами. Судя по всему, дамочки пытались его склеить, а Рико изо всех сил сражался за свою сохранность и гомосексуальность, не выходя за рамки галантности и приличий.

\- Не помешаю? – заискивающе спросили рядом.  
Джулиан лениво повернул голову и улыбнулся, увидев, что рыбка наконец-то клюнула на наживку.  
\- Ну конечно нет, - промурлыкал он и подвинулся, попутно дав «рыбке» оценить свои длинные стройные ноги.

Пока между ними происходил стандартный диалог в духе «почему такой крошка грустит один в темном углу, могу я предложить выпить и составить компанию», Джулиан, стараясь улыбаться и автоматически отвечая на реплики, с ужасом ощутил, что скотч на спине размок от пота и держит уже как-то слабо. Этого только не хватало!

\- Джули, - кокетливо представился он, протянув руку.  
Он напряженно прислушивался к ощущениям и потому пропустил мимо ушей, как представилась «рыбка». Рико говорил ему днем, когда они собирались на этот прием, но у Джулиана напрочь вылетело из головы, у него все мысли были заняты Шкипером.

«Рыбка» больше всего походил на атлантического тупика – такое же широкое лицо с маленькими черными глазками и крупным красным носом. Видать, кто-то чрезмерно налегает на алкоголь... Джулиан с трудом сдержал гримаску отвращения, он не любил слабаков.

\- Твой мужчина не будет возражать, если я все же составлю тебе компанию? – поинтересовался рыбка-тупик, встревоженно посмотрев на Рико.  
\- Не думаю, - нежно и легкомысленно ответил Джулиан. – Он не жадный.  
Он пытался улыбаться, но улыбка все сильнее превращалась в оскал - скотч медленно отлипал от потной спины, а приклеенный им ствол под собственной тяжестью опускался все ниже, грозя оборваться и выпасть на диван.

Рыбка-тупик отменно тупил, развлекая симпатичного гостя светской беседой, и подвигался все ближе и ближе. От него почему-то попахивало луком и рыбой.  
Вообще, Джулиан привык к соленому запаху чешуи: он много лет прожил у моря, где под боком, сколько он помнил, стоял рыбный магазинчик. Человек, которого он любил, тоже насквозь пропитался ароматом моря и рыбы, но от красноносого тупика пахло как-то очень гнилостно, совсем неприятно. Приходилось терпеть и улыбаться.

Тупик подвинулся так близко, что чуть не клюнул Джулиана носом в щеку, еще и положил ладонь на колено. Джулиан так и взвился, воспользовавшись поводом. Он что-то гневно прокричал, плохо соображая от ужаса, что-то вроде «как вы могли о таком подумать!», и умчался к барной стойке. Рико подошел через секунду и с вопросом заглянул ему в лицо.  
\- У меня скотч отклеился, - беззвучно, одними губами проговорил Джулиан, бледный от страха. – Сделай что-нибудь.  
Рико моргнул, взял его за руку и потащил через толпу, властно положив широкую ладонь между лопаток, аккурат туда, где болтался, практически на соплях, тяжелый «Вальтер».

Джулиан старался не поддаваться панике. Он покосился на невозмутимого Рико и сам заразился его спокойствием. Рико всем своим видом демонстрировал, что ведет свою шлюшку в какой-нибудь укромный уголок и планирует там получить, как минимум, признательный глубокий минет. Он даже не думал скрывать самодовольную акулью усмешку. Джулиан тоже попытался изобразить, что он тащится от перспективы быть оттраханным в кабинке мужского туалета. В конце концов, по сравнению с остальными, Рико был еще очень ничего.

Контингент подобрался – ну просто как на выставке грехов и пороков, сплошь нувориши да бандитские рожи, рвачи и вчерашняя грязь, которая всплыла наверх посредством мутных делишек. Рико, со шрамами на лице и жутким шрамом на шее, - которого вообще-то не было видно под белым воротничком рубашки, но Джулиан знал, что шрам есть, - был тут как свой. У Рико и в лице было что-то такое, что роднило его с этим сбродом, какая-то прирожденная жестокость, склонность к насилию. Вообще, Джулиан его не боялся, но почему-то именно сейчас он вспомнил, как однажды Рядовой показывал ему довольно пугающие синяки. Правда, Рядовой этими синяками гордился, прямо-таки сиял, демонстрировал их так, как вот эти дамочки демонстрировали свои драгоценности. Но все равно, Джулиан как-то некстати вспомнил, что Рико способен сделать больно.

Тот затащил Джулиана в мужской туалет, мимолетно и равнодушно кивнув мужчинам у раковин, запихнул в кабинку и толкнул к стенке, потом обернулся и закрыл дверь, напоследок похабно улыбнувшись наблюдателям.

\- Давай-ка, покажись, - громко сказал Рико. – Раздевайся.  
Джулиан торопливо расстегнул рубашку и стащил ее, испытывая неописуемое удовольствие от того, что его потной кожи коснулся прохладный воздух.  
\- Да, детка, вижу, что ты заждался, - промурлыкал Рико и сделал жест, предлагая повернуться. – Тебе помочь?  
\- Да, папочка! – взмолился Джулиан.  
Рико осторожно положил ладони ему на бедра и легонько сжал, предупредив, что будет больно. Джулиан кивнул, не оборачиваясь.

Рико потянул за край скотча – Джулиан так и взвыл, у него в глазах потемнело, потому что края скотча как раз держались намертво, и казалось, что Рико отдирает их вместе с кожей.  
\- Потерпи, сейчас привыкнешь, - проговорил Рико. – Ты же это любишь.  
\- Бо-о-ольно, - всхлипнул Джулиан, не потому, что надо было подыграть, а потому что у него, и правда, подкашивались ноги, пока Рико аккуратно сдирал скотч, освобождая «Вальтер».

\- Давай, детка, покажи, как тебе это нравится, - мягко сказал Рико.  
Джулиан не выдержал, обернулся и посмотрел на него злобно, Рико осклабился и сдернул оставшийся скотч одним рывком. Джулиан чуть не упал в обморок – ему показалось, что из спины вырвали кусок, обнажив мясо чуть ли не до позвоночника. Он пошатнулся и почти упал на Рико, тот подхватил и прижал к себе одной рукой, принялся поглаживать по спине, то и дело задевая бок дулом пистолета. Джулиан отдышался и кивнул.

Рико протянул ему «Вальтер», а сам вытащил из внутреннего кармана смокинга маленький рулон скотча. Джулиан поморщился, у него спина все еще горела и чесалась, и от одной мысли, что снова придется таскать на себе ствол, загорелась и зачесалась в три раза сильнее.  
Рико развернул его, забрал пистолет, прижал между лопаток и принялся переклеивать. Джулиану пришлось громко стонать и вскрикивать, чтобы заглушить треск скотча, который Рико откусывал прямо зубами, но ему было так страшно и в целом паршиво, что стонал он искренне. Наконец, Рико отступил, спрятал скотч обратно и протянул Джулиану рубашку.

Джулиан накинул ее, но не успел застегнуть, потому что Рико притянул его к себе и прижался губами к щеке. Джулиан замер – здесь их никто не видел и не было нужды изображать из себя парочку, папочку и питомца, и он не понял, зачем Рико это делает.  
\- Надо ускориться, - еле слышно проговорил Рико ему на ухо. – У тебя синяк на всю спину… и времени мало.  
\- Я и так делаю, что могу, - прошипел Джулиан в ответ, невольно вцепившись в твердое теплое плечо Рико.  
\- Я тебе верю, - шепнул Рико. – Но старайся лучше.  
Джулиан сердито посмотрел на него, застегнул рубашку и вывалился из кабинки. Ноги его не держали, так что он вполне достоверно прошел между мужчинами в черных смокингах, стараясь улыбаться широко и довольно. Колени дрожали, и, наверное, походка у него была что надо, потому что в ответ ему посылали сальные улыбочки, которые, впрочем, тут же гасли, стоило этим пидорасам увидеть невозмутимого Рико, идущего следом.

Рыбка-тупик потягивал шампанское на том же диване. Джулиан взял и себе бокал, отпил и с независимым видом прошелся мимо, демонстрируя негодование и оскорбленную невинность. Только вот ноги у него запнулись, он споткнулся на ровном месте, опрокинул бокал прямиком тупику на штаны и едва не упал. Тупик даже подпрыгнул. Джулиан ахнул.  
\- Ох, мне так жаль! – пылко проговорил он. – Я такой неловкий! Мне так жаль!  
Он схватил салфетку и принялся, рассыпаясь в извинениях, промакивать тупику брюки, особенно сильно нажимая в области паха. Джулиан надеялся, что выглядит дурачок-дурачком, и видимо, у него хорошо получилось, потому что рыбка-тупик смягчился, поймал его за руку и на очередные извинения ответил, что ничего страшного не произошло, он не в обиде, и наоборот, это он извиняется, если чем-то оскорбил прекрасного Джули, и если может как-то загладить свою вину…

Джулиан, трепыхая ресницами, попросил еще шампанского. Рыбка-тупик осмотрел его жадным взглядом, должно быть, подметив и растрепанные волосы, и блестящие глаза, и потасканный вид. Он облизнулся и повел Джулиана обратно на диванчики. Джулиан демонстрировал заинтересованность и уже через несколько минут принялся поглаживать тупика по колену кончиками пальцев. Смущаясь и краснея, он признался, что ему всегда нравились мужчины в возрасте. Слово за слово, комплимент за комплиментом, пара бокалов шампанского - и тупик, подхватив его под руку, повел «осмотреть дом».

Джулиан не смел оглянуться на Рико, но надеялся, что тот заметил их передислокацию. Это было слово Шкипера – «передислокация». Джулиана так резанула тоска по Шкиперу, что он едва не перестал предвкушающе улыбаться, но тут же спохватился, – не мог же он так бездарно загубить все дело! - и принялся нетерпеливо теребить верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, словно ему не терпелось ее расстегнуть. Рыбка-тупик задышал чаще, его взгляд стал совсем уж масляным, липким.

На Шкипера, кстати, все эти жесты тоже действовали похоже. В чем-то он был, конечно, совершенным непонимайкой, в моде и музыке так вообще не разбирался, но когда ему предлагали постельные утехи – это он всегда понимал. И когда Джулиан застенчиво теребил браслетики, и когда невзначай обнажал горло, и когда поигрывал с длинными прядями отросших волос… ну а когда он нетерпеливо клал ноги Шкиперу на плечи – тут уж вообще все было ясно.

Хотя на самом деле Шкиперу никаких особых приглашений не требовалось, он был всегда готов. Джулиан порой поддразнивал его возрастом и старостью, но это он просто так, чтобы тот не расслаблялся… никаких проблем у Шкипера не было, наоборот, у него все было прекрасно. Иногда Джулиан вообще никаких знаков не подавал и ничего такого не думал, а Шкипер вдруг как-то задумчиво на него смотрел, потом хватал в охапку и тащил вниз, в каюту. А иногда никуда не тащил, а раскладывал прямо на палубе, и это тоже было здорово, только потом болели коленки, стесанные о дерево.  
«Не думай о Шкипере! – приказал себе Джулиан. – Не смей!».

Он облизнул губы и огляделся. Гостиная была большая, без мебели, но с укромными нишами по периметру, терявшимися в тени. Рыбка-тупик цепко схватил его за руку и потащил в сторону такого алькова, в котором скрывалась кушетка, с живописно раскиданными по ней подушками, расшитыми шелком.

\- М-может выпьем? – предложил Джулиан, деликатно пытаясь вырваться из хватки.  
\- Потом, - лаконично ответил рыбка-тупик и повалил его на кушетку.  
Джулиан чуть не заорал – пистолет больно воткнулся ему в спину, ребра так и хрустнули, казалось, что позвоночник вот-вот переломится пополам.  
«Где долбанный Рико? – с отчаянием подумал Джулиан, извиваясь под навалившейся на него тушей. – Вот ведь… пидрила!».  
У дверей деликатно покашляли.

Рыбка-тупик перестал стягивать с сопротивляющегося Джулиана штаны. Джулиан повернул голову и чуть не заплакал от счастья, увидев Рико в расстегнутом смокинге, прислонившегося плечом к дверному косяку.  
\- Ну и как это понимать? – спокойно спросил Рико, шагнул внутрь и закрыл дверь.  
\- Папочка, я все поясню! – завопил Джулиан, соскользнул с кушетки и с низкого старта, практически на четвереньках, рванул к Рико.  
Рыбка-тупик сел, поправил воротник и посмотрел исподлобья.  
\- Братан, это не то, что ты подумал, - сказал он, мигом сбросив приличный облик серьезного делового человека. – Давай решим все, как нормальные пацаны.  
Даже выговор стал каким-то гнусавым, трущобным.

\- Где ты ходишь, мать твою?! – прошипел Джулиан, поднявшись на ноги. – Этот тукан меня чуть не трахнул.  
Рико пару секунд смотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на опешившего тупика. Тот все пытался незаметно поправить ширинку.  
«Кажется, его зовут Ганс», - вдруг вспомнил Джулиан, хотя теперь это уже не имело никакого значения.

\- Где Шкипер? – холодно спросил Рико.  
Тупик Ганс, к его чести, оказался не из трусливых. Он медленно перевел взгляд с Рико на Джулиана, потом снова посмотрел на Рико и спросил невинным голосом:  
\- Кто? О чем ты, брат?  
Рико хмыкнул, повернул к себе Джулиана и задрал на нем рубашку – на этот раз он не стал церемониться, а рывком содрал скотч и щелкнул предохранителем. Джулиан так и взвыл, у него даже в глазах потемнело.

\- Какого хера? – возмутился тупик Ганс. – Я же приказал досматривать всех!  
\- Видимо, твои люди тебя не послушались, - сказал Рико.  
Тупик Ганс посмотрел на Джулиана и скривил рот.  
\- Дебилы, - презрительно сказал он. – Недооценили шлюшку… уебки.  
Рико пожал плечами.  
\- Где Шкипер? – повторил он.  
Ганс тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Кто ты такой? – спросил он. – Зачем тебе Шкипер?  
\- Значит так! – взорвался Джулиан. – У меня очень болит спина! И я устал! Поэтому если мне прямо сейчас не выдадут моего Шкипера, я лично кое-кому отстрелю яйца!  
Ганс изумленно вскинул брови.

\- Вы вообще кто такие? – недоуменно спросил он. – Откуда вы знаете, что Шкипер у меня?  
\- Дай-ка мне пистолет! – рассвирепел Джулиан. – Я прострелю ему колено, и он нам все расскажет!  
\- Ты промажешь, - мягко ответил Рико.  
Джулиан оскорбленно поджал губы.  
\- Возьми нож для фруктов, - подсказал Рико, кивнув в сторону вазы с яблоками. – Им прикольнее… можно кишки выпустить и на шею намотать.  
Тупик Ганс побледнел. Джулиан тоже поморщился, ему как-то не улыбалось руки марать.  
\- У меня короткий запал, - предупредил Рико, щуря голубые глаза. – Третий раз спрашивать не буду. Тебе же дороги твои яйца?  
\- Он в подвале, - неохотно ответил Ганс. – Внизу.  
\- Прекрасно, - холодно проговорил Рико. – Ты пойдешь с нами.

Ганс неохотно переставлял ноги, но Рико неумолимо тащил его за шиворот, тыча стволом в бок, а Джулиан прижимался с другого бока, надеясь, что они выглядят как развеселая компашка, которая собирается устроить групповушку, а не как вооруженный конвой для заложника.  
К счастью, по пути им попадались только вдупель пьяные, которым было все равно кого, куда и зачем тащат. А внизу, в подвальном этаже, и вовсе было пусто, ни души.

\- У вас к Шкиперу свои счеты? – попробовал угадать Ганс.  
\- Нет, - ответил Рико.  
Ганс кивнул в сторону Джулиана.  
\- А этому что надо?  
\- Мне нужен Шкипер, - ответил Джулиан.  
\- Зачем? – хмуро спросил Ганс.  
\- Потому что я его люблю, - просто ответил Джулиан.  
Ганс споткнулся и вылупился на Джулиана, потом, когда Рико ткнул его пистолетом, перевел взгляд на Рико.  
\- Вы что мне голову морочите? – недоверчиво спросил он. – Я этого мудака сто лет знаю, он не по этому делу!  
\- Дверь открывай, - приказал Рико, остановившись у тяжелой стальной двери с кодовым замком, ведущей в подвал.

Ганс неохотно набрал код - дверь щелкнула и откатилась в сторону. За ней оказался темный коридорчик, перегороженный решеткой. За решеткой, на куче грязного тряпья, в темноте лежал человек.  
Он зашевелился от света, попытался сесть, но не смог, прикрыл избитое лицо распухшей рукой со сломанными пальцами. Джулиан так и ахнул.  
\- Вот ваш Шкипер, - с отвращением проговорил Ганс. – Не подох еще, падла усатая.  
Шкипер с трудом сфокусировал взгляд. Один глаз у него почти полностью закрылся кровоподтеком, в другом лопнули сосуды, словно Шкипера душили проводом.

\- Шкипи! – взвизгнул Джулиан, приникнув к решетке. – Усатик! Мы пришли за тобой!  
Шкипер смотрел на него уставшим, потухшим взглядом, будто не узнавая. Наверное, ему было очень больно.  
Джулиан едва не расплакался от ужаса и жалости, но момент был не тот, чтобы плакать, нужно было быть сильным, поэтому Джулиан обернулся к Гансу и сказал звенящим голосом:  
\- Отопри решетку.  
\- Шкипси, ты и правда заделался пидором? – с любопытством спросил Ганс. – А почему не сказал? Мы бы устроили тебе веселый досуг…  
Джулиан даже вздрогнул. Он ответил подлецу Гансу звонкую пощечину, чуть не поломав ногти о его потную рожу, очень хотелось вцепиться ему в глаза, но Шкипер был важнее.

Шкипер пах болезнью - температурой, гноем и взопревшей одеждой. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и тут же так скорчился, что едва не упал. Джулиан подставил ему плечо, обнял за спину и потащил прочь. Шкипер был тяжелый и неповоротливый, его шатало, он норовил то упасть, то уткнуться в стенку, однако ноги, пусть и еле-еле, но переставлял. Джулиан с ужасом понимал, что если Шкипер не сможет сам идти, то он его и с места не сдвинет, поэтому причитал тихонько: «Шагай, Усатик, шагай, миленький!», и тянул, выбиваясь из сил, его прочь, потому что надо было убираться поскорее.

Позади раздались звуки возни, - Джулиан не стал оборачиваться, очень уж неприятные это были звуки, - потом со стальным звоном захлопнулась решетка. Тупик Ганс невнятно заорал, умоляя не бросать его здесь - Джулиан ожидал выстрела, но Рико не выстрелил. Он перехватил Шкипера, тоже подставив ему плечо, и быстро потащил к двери. Крики отсекло, словно ножом, Рико остановился на секунду, пощелкал по кнопкам и наугад простучал пальцами.

\- Что ты делаешь? – прошипел Джулиан, пыхтя от тяжести Шкипера.  
\- Поменял пароль, - ответил Рико. – Я запомнил, какие цифры он нажимал.  
\- И что теперь? – спросил Джулиан.  
Рико снова впрягся, и они потащили Шкипера к подземной парковке.  
\- Да ничего, - процедил Рико. – Если сообразят, где этот уебок, может, успеют дверь взорвать… а может и нет.  
\- Почему ты его не пристрелил? – спросил Джулиан.  
Рико остановился возле арендованной машины, на которой они приехали, и осторожно усадил почти бессознательного Шкипера на заднее сидение.  
\- А потому, - ответил Рико. – Слишком быстрая и легкая смерть для него… от голода дольше и страшнее.  
Джулиан сел за руль.

Их остановили на выезде, но Шкипер, накрытый пледом, вел себя тихо, а Джулиан и Рико, сверкая улыбками, заверили, что прекрасно провели вечер. Как только они выехали, Рико перегнулся, отбросил плед подальше и принялся ощупывать Шкипера. Тот стонал на каждое прикосновение, у Джулиана от его хриплых стонов тряслись руки.

\- Вези его в больницу, - приказал Рико.  
\- Но я думал, что нам надо поскорее уехать из города, - возразил Джулиан. – Нас могут найти.  
\- Ты его не довезешь домой, - процедил Рико. - На нем живого места нет… Джулиан, делай, что я тебе говорю, ладно?

Джулиан молча вбил в навигатор новый запрос, перестроился на другую полосу и втопил педаль в пол. Конечно, если их остановят копы, проблем не оберешься: в салоне полумертвый избитый мужик, у водителя алкоголь в крови, а Рико с его-то бандитской физиономией и злым взглядом и вовсе выглядит как разыскиваемый преступник, но Шкиперу нужна помощь, ему нужны врачи и лекарства, так что пришлось рисковать.

\- Это что? – спросил Рико, выглянув в окно. – Куда мы приехали?  
\- В госпиталь же, - устало сказал Джулиан. – Ты сможешь вытащить Шкипи из машины?  
Рико кивнул. Шкипер окончательно отключился, так что Рико с трудом поднял его на руки и понес к открытым дверям. Джулиан, то и дело оглядываясь, спешил впереди, отстраненно понимая, что не сумеет поймать или удержать Шкипера, если Рико споткнется, но все-таки ему было спокойнее на подстраховке.

У него перед глазами все расплывалось, голова кружилась, он чувствовал себя таким уставшим, что с трудом держался на ногах. Шкипера погрузили на каталку и увезли, а к ним двоим пристали с вопросами. Джулиан ничего толком не говорил, поэтому от него отстали, Рико же отвечал и расписывался в бумагах, и хотя он тоже выглядел уставшим, но как-то держался.  
Через пару часов, их пустили к Шкиперу: тот лежал на высокой кровати, весь, казалось, перебинтованный и обклеенный пластырем, побритый под ноль. На голове, поверх ссадин, тоже обнаружились лейкопластыри. Ну хоть усы не тронули… Шкипер бы взбесился, если бы его драгоценные усы сбрили.

Джулиан, шатаясь, добрел до кровати, сел у Шкипера в ногах и уставился на него, борясь с желанием прижаться к своему мужчине. Шкипер был такой… такой непривычно беспомощный, изможденный . Он спал, накаченный снотворным, из вены торчала иголка, а на стойке капельницы висело сразу два пакета с какими-то лекарствами. Ладонь со сломанными пальцами взяли в лубок, ребра тоже обернули в жесткий корсет. Выбитое плечо вправили, но большой черный синяк все равно выглядел жутко. Куда ни посмотри – везде были ссадины или синяки. Джулиан всматривался в лицо Шкипера, измученное и избитое, ставшее безмятежным из-за обезболивающих, и пытался взять себя в руки. Получалось, откровенно говоря, не очень - Джулиан и в хорошие-то времена не отличался душевным равновесием.

Шкипер дышал тихо и медленно, совсем не так, как обычно – Джулиан прекрасно знал, как Шкипер дышит, сколько раз засыпал головой на этой широкой груди, прислушиваясь к звукам чужого спокойного дыхания. Сейчас было не так. Каждый вдох давался Шкиперу с трудом, с сипом, даже погруженный в глубокий искусственный сон Шкипер боролся за жизнь.  
Джулиан всхлипнул и вцепился себе в волосы. Его накрыло такое животное беспросветное отчаяние, что он заметался по больничной палате, не в силах успокоиться, и не в силах заплакать, словно раненый зверь в поисках выхода.

\- Джулиан, успокойся, - попросил Рико.  
Он сидел на маленьком двухместном диванчике у двери и молча наблюдал. Вид у него был недобрый и усталый, но Рико все-таки держал себя в руках, а Джулиан ощущал, что вот-вот сойдет с ума.  
\- Успокойся, - повторил Рико. – Шкипа никакая зараза не возьмет… если сразу не убили, то выкарабкается.  
Джулиан отвернулся от него и снова забегал по палате, то и дело цепляясь рукавами и полами белого халата, который ему выдали, за углы и выступы. Рико тоже стащил смокинг и натянул халат поверх белой несвежей рубашки.

\- Это моя вина, - простонал Джулиан, – он так не хотел в Сиэтл, а я хотел, мне было интересно! Но я же не знал! Это я виноват!  
Он обернулся к Рико и уставился на него горящим злобой взглядом.  
\- Зачем ты меня остановил? – почти крикнул Джулиан. – Надо было этому мудаку яйца отстрелить!  
Рико не успел ничего ответить, как Джулиан потерял к нему интерес – он наклонился над спящим Шкипером, прикоснулся к его руке и проговорил:  
\- Шкипи, если ты умрешь – я тебя убью! Не вздумай умирать, негодяй, ты слышишь меня?!  
\- Джулиан, - устало сказал Рико. – Оставь его, он все равно спит… и тебе бы не помешало.  
\- Прости меня, Усатик, - всхлипнул Джулиан. – Я ведь не знал, что у тебя тут счеты, я не хоте-е-ел…  
На руку Шкипера упали черные капли, Джулиан торопливо утер глаза и шмыгнул носом. Косметика, конечно, поплыла, размазалась по лицу. Джулиан нашел упаковку салфеток и принялся вытирать черные разводы.

Рико подошел к нему, встряхнул за плечо и медленно, доходчиво сказал:  
\- Джулиан, тебе надо поспать… ты сейчас сам свихнешься.  
Джулиан уставился на него исподлобья. Он был чуть-чуть ниже Рико, и это было странно - смотреть на кого-то, кто выше тебя, Джулиан уже от такого отвык.  
\- Напротив больницы хостел, - терпеливо проговорил Рико. – Сними номер и поспи, а утром сменишь меня… и когда можно будет забрать Шкипера, мы сразу же уедем.  
\- Я никуда не пойду! – взвизгнул Джулиан, пытаясь сбросить ладони Рико с плеч.  
\- Да от тебя сейчас больше вреда, чем пользы, - прошипел Рико, встряхнув его так, что у Джулиана зубы клацнули. – Ты и сам не спишь и его беспокоишь!  
\- Отвали от меня! – потребовал Джулиан. – Я Усатика тут не оставлю!

Рико выругался. Джулиан решил, что теперь от него наконец-то отстанут, но Рико, наоборот, сильно и почти больно схватил его за руку повыше локтя и потащил прочь из палаты. Джулиан обозлился, но как он ни брыкался, ни пинался и ни упирался, Рико волок его все дальше, не обращая внимания на недоуменные взгляды, а орать и привлекать внимание Джулиан не хотел, огласка им сейчас была совсем не на руку.

Рико выволок его на свежий воздух, и у Джулиана немного прояснилось в голове. Он перестал сопротивляться, но от усталости и общего расстройства то и дело спотыкался и запинался. Рико сбавил скорость и перехватил его за плечи, убедившись, что Джулиан больше не будет брыкаться.  
Джулиан так устал и морально вымотался, что позволил Рико решать все самостоятельно. Тот снял номер, забрал ключ и повел Джулиана, высматривая нужную дверь.

Номер был дешевый, маленький и неуютный, но там была кровать, застеленная кирпично-красным покрывалом.  
\- Умойся и ложись спать, - приказал Рико. – Я вернусь в больницу и присмотрю за Шкипером.  
Джулиан кивнул, кусая губы. Он чувствовал, как нарастают в нем тревога и раздражение; пережитый ужас и пережитые волнения требовали какого-то выхода, и Джулиан не придумал ничего лучше, чем напуститься на Рико.  
Он и сам не ожидал, что его так прорвет, и все-таки несколько минут самозабвенно орал и визжал, упрекая Рико за то, что тот долго добирался из Сан-Франциско в Сиэтл, и за то, что им пришлось так долго придумывать, как вытащить Шкипера, и за то, что пришлось целый вечер изображать любовников, и за то, что Рико не Господь Бог, и не сумел каким-то божественным вмешательством уберечь Шкипера, и за то, что Шкипера почти неделю били и держали без еды…

Рико, наверное, понимал, что Джулиан не может обуздать истерику. По крайней мере, он терпеливо слушал и не перебивал, и его смиренное терпение странным образом бесило еще сильнее. Не прекращая орать, Джулиан стал пихать Рико в грудь - тот послушно отходил, но в какой-то момент лопнуло и терпение Рико, он перехватил кулак Джулиана и тоже отпихнул. Джулиан отшатнулся, выдохнул и полез в драку.  
Он понимал, конечно, что против Рико, как и против Шкипера или Ковальски, ему и минуты не выстоять, - они были профессиональные военные моряки, участвовали во всяких передрягах, - хотя Шкипер немножко учил его сопротивляться, но Джулиан половину забыл, а половину и сразу не понял. Но он так обозлился, что полез с кулаками, понадеявшись только, что Рико в ответ не прибьет его.

Рико вздернул бровь, посмотрев очень скептически, потом оттолкнул Джулиана, оттеснил к стене, поймал его руки за запястья и прижал над головой. Он больше старался не покалечить Джулиана и не допустить, чтобы тот сам покалечился, чем действительно пытался приструнить. Несколько секунд они стояли молча: Джулиан дрожал от пережитого нервного потрясения, Рико сжимал его запястья и пристально, немигающе смотрел голубыми глазами. Потом медленно разжал пальцы и неохотно отпустил Джулиана.

Джулиан не понял, как случилось то, что случилось потом. Наверное, он положил ладони на плечи Рико, потому что в итоге они там оказались, и Рико не отодвинулся, а наоборот, придвинулся ближе, подхватил его под ягодицы и приподнял, вжимаясь бедрами.  
Все происходило, как в бреду, как в страшном больном сне – Джулиан, откинул голову назад, позволяя чужим губам, шершавым и горячим, целовать свою шею. Поцелуи, лишенные привычной щекотки усов, были такими странными и казались настолько дикими, что Джулиан окончательно уверился, что сошел с ума.

Рико отпустил его на пару секунд, грубо стащил с него штаны, торопливо расстегнул ширинку и достал член, сплюнул в ладонь и пару раз провел по стволу. Джулиан дрожал, нечего не соображая, он смутно ощущал, что поступает плохо, делает что-то неправильное, но то, что происходило, было настолько полубредово, что Джулиан не мог сопротивляться этому дурному сну.  
Рико, такой же очумелый и злой, снова подхватил его и прижал спиной к стене. Джулиан вцепился ногтями в его мощную, влажную от пота шею, вскрикнул и выгнулся от тугого, болезненного проникновения. Рико двигался рывками, притискивая его с каждым толчком, прижался грудью к груди и горячо дышал в шею.

Джулиан всхлипывал, держась за его плечи, скрестил ноги на узкой талии, снова поразившись неправильности происходящего - у Шкипера талии не было в принципе, он был мощный и квадратный, и сомкнуть на нем ноги было невозможно. На одной ноге повисла и болталась штанина, зацепившаяся за полуснятый кед, но секс уже захватил обоих, и остановиться было невозможно.  
Джулиан ахнул, глотая соленые горькие слезы, но изнутри накатила волна. Сперма брызнула, попала на белую смятую рубашку и растеклась мокрым пятном. В заднице захлюпало, Рико, идиот этакий, даже резинкой не воспользовался, хотя Джулиан готов был поспорить, что в тумбочке что-то подобное наверняка хранится. 

 

 

Рико хрипло выдохнул и через несколько секунд неловко отпустил его, придержав за локоть, потому что Джулиан без поддержки чуть не съехал на пол спиной по стенке. Страх и потрясение окончательно выветрились, Джулиан совершенно выгорел, чувствуя себя невероятно пустым. Он даже не мог поразиться или ужаснуться тому, что они тут натворили.  
Он стащил кед и вывернутые наизнанку брюки, добрел до кровати, свалился на нее и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Рико накрыл его покрывалом и тихо сказал:  
\- Поспи, Джулиан. Ни о чем не думай.  
Джулиан заснул еще до того, как Рико закрыл дверь.

Рико устроился на диванчике, но потом перебрался поближе к койке, на которой спал Шкипер. Он сел прямо на пол, прижавшись спиной к кровати - от усталости и волнения кружилась голова, Рико обхватил обеими ладонями горящее лицо. То, что произошло в хостеле, обрушилось на него всей тяжестью, а сонное дыхание Шкипера только усугубляло чувство вины. Рико пытался понять, что он натворил, и как он посмел, и как это получилось, и что они наделали, и что теперь с этим делать, ему было тошно и стыдно, и никакого выхода из ситуации он не видел.

Джулиан, конечно, был фантастически красивый. Рико любил красивых парней, и Джулиана он бы с удовольствием выебал… раньше. До того, как появился малёк, и как Шкипер обозначил, что Джулиан – это его территория. Рико никогда не посягал на чужие вещи и чужих любовников, а Джулиан ведь почти сразу, чуть ли не с первого взгляда выбрал Шкипера, - вот уж бог весть за что, - и влюбился в него так, что искры летели, да Джулиан ничего и не скрывал.

Рико не мог обвинять Джулиана в том, что произошло. Джулиан определенно был в истерике, он такое пережил… ему что секс, что драка… какой с него спрос? Он себя-то почти не осознавал…  
Рико застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. У него был собственный моральный кодекс, который с общепринятым пересекался условно, но в его моральном кодексе было важное правило – не возжелай ближнего братана своего. Даже если и были у него кое-какие фантазии про Джулиана и малька, нельзя было воплощать их в жизнь. Нельзя было трогать Джулиана, нельзя было трахать его, воспользовавшись его состоянием и состоянием Шкипера. Это было… неправильно, гадко, гнусно, и по отношению к Джулиану, и по отношению к Шкиперу, и по отношению к мальку.

Рико побился затылком о кровать, потом повернулся и несколько минут растерянно рассматривал лицо Шкипера, пятнистое от кровоподтеков и лейкопластыря.  
«Шкипер не должен узнать, - подумал Рико. – Если он узнает – его это доломает!».  
Он испытал такой страх, что вспотел всем телом – не потому, что Шкипер на него рассердится и, возможно, попытается придушить, а потому что Шкиперу будет больно, а этого Рико не хотел.

Рико снова уселся на полу, прижавшись спиной к кровати, и уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки, сложенные на коленях. Мысли, тяжелые и безрадостные, крутились по замкнутому кругу – раскаяние, ужас, презрение к себе, жалость к Шкиперу, жалость к Джулиану, раздражение на малька, который в последнее время совершенно отбился от рук. Рико попытался вспомнить, когда они с мальком в последний раз занимались любовью, хотя бы обычными быстрыми семейными потрахушками - и не смог вспомнить.

Шкипер умотал в кругосветное путешествие со своей зазнобой, Ковальски, как женился, вообще пропадал с командой Секрета, так что магазин свалился на их с Рядовым плечи. И если вчетвером было как-то ничего, то вдвоем оказалось тяжело. Они уставали, и начали ругаться, чего раньше никогда не было, и секс как-то незаметно исчез, и долгие изматывающие постельные игры, разумеется, тоже исчезли, а Рико этого не хватало, но он не мог лезть к раздраженному, замученному мальку. И вот, пожалуйста – измена! И ладно бы, какая-то одноразовая, ничего не значащая шлюха, так нет – Джулиан! Лучший друг Рядового и любовь всей жизни Шкипера. Какой пиздец.

Рико застонал. И малёк ведь, главное, не виноват, что чувства остыли. И он, Рико не виноват, он тоже не железный. А Джулиан так вообще не виноват, у него была истерика, он был в состоянии аффекта, ревел в три ручья и ничего не соображал. И вроде бы никто не виноват, но так не бывает - это Шкипер всегда говорил, что если какой-то пиздец случился, то не бывает такого, что никто не виноват. Всегда кто-то виноват.

И получается, что в этой ситуации виноват он – Рико. За то, что не подумал головой и не удержал хуй в штанах, поддавшись истерике озверевшего и от этого почему-то дико красивого Джулиана.  
Вот же, блядь, мудак! Вот ведь гондон штопаный! И Шкипера подвел. И малька подвел. И с Джулианом придется поговорить и пояснить ему, что они вдвоем могут пойти и на тельняшке повеситься, но Шкипер никогда не должен ничего узнать, потому что он не заслужил такого. И малёк тоже не заслужил, но малёк все-таки мелкий, он как-нибудь переживет, тем более что ему, кажется, на Рико уже и похеру, а вот Шкиперу на Джулиана не похеру, Шкипера это в самую душу ударит, а так нельзя.

Рико тяжело вздохнул. От тяжелых мыслей и угрызений совести у него разболелась голова. Он задремал и резко проснулся от толчка, чуть не врезав спросонья отпрыгнувшему Джулиану. Утро наконец-то наступило. Шкипер спал, Джулиан топтался у кровати, держа картонную подставку с двумя большими стаканами кофе.  
Рико встал и похрустел шеей, повел затекшими плечами. Джулиан, уже умытый, в блеклой футболке и джинсах, совершенно обычный и неяркий, поманил его за собой в коридор. Рико вышел за ним и благодарно кивнул, когда Джулиан протянул ему кофе.

\- Рико, - тихо и серьезно сказал Джулиан, таким непривычным, взрослым голосом, что у Рико по спине пробежались мурашки размером с кулак. – Ты же понимаешь, что мы должны навсегда забыть то, что вчера произошло? И Шкипи… он не должен узнать.  
Рико кивнул, но Джулиану было этого мало. Он взял Рико за ворот измятой грязной рубашки и легонько дернул.  
\- Шкипи это убьет, если он узнает, - сказал Джулиан, словно прочел мысли Рико. – Он никогда, никогда, никогда-никогда не должен узнать. Забудь прямо сейчас, или я сам тебя убью!  
Рико снова кивнул. Джулиан шумно выдохнул и успокоился.  
\- Иди поспи, - сказал он, протягивая ключ. – Я с ним посижу. Если что-то случится, я тебе сразу позвоню.  
Рико кивнул и ушел.

Джулиан осторожно сел на край кровати, поставив стакан с кофе на тумбочку, и взял ладонь Шкипера обеими руками.  
\- Шкипи, - ласково позвал он. – Усатик, я по тебе очень скучаю…  
Шкипер никак не отреагировал. Капельницу ему сменили, пока Джулиан разговаривал с Рико, и опухоль на лице спала, и синяки немножко уменьшились и пожелтели, Шкипер выглядел получше, чем вчера.

\- Ты был прав, - признался Джулиан. – Не надо было нам ехать в этот долбаный Сиэтл… а я тебя не послушался… но я теперь тебя всегда буду слушать, Усатик, я буду очень хорошим… самым лучшим, самым послушным, только проснись, пожалуйста…  
Он все-таки не выдержал, слезы так и хлынули – и за вчерашнее, и за непривычно беззащитный вид своего капитана, всегда такого сильного и самоуверенного, и за собственную ошибку, которую ему теперь нести до конца жизни.

Джулиан плакал, прижимая к груди безвольную мозолистую руку Шкипера, и чуть не свалился с кровати, когда ладонь дрогнула и сжалась в кулак.  
\- Что такое? – хрипло спросил Шкипер. – Ты чего ревешь… и где это мы?  
\- Усатик! – взвизгнул Джулиан.  
Он приник к Шкиперу, пытаясь обнять его целиком, и покрыл поцелуями его бороду, которая до сих пор, несмотря на эту жуткую неделю плена, слабо пахла морем и гаванским табаком.  
\- Ребра-а-а, - простонал Шкипер. – Ты меня прикончишь сейчас!  
Джулиан отодвинулся и принялся нежно поглаживать Шкипера по лицу, стараясь не нажимать на синяки.

\- Ты-то цел? – спросил Шкипер. – Дай попить. Мы где вообще? А компадре-то где? Ты что это улыбаешься, лемурло? Давай-ка, рассказывай все, что произошло!  
\- Шкипи, - проговорил Джулиан, сияя, как серебряный доллар. – Заткнись, а? Ты должен молчать и выздоравливать, тогда мы тебя поскорее заберем и вернемся домой.

Он аккуратно напоил Шкипера, потом утер ему усы и густую бороду. Шкипер мрачно осмотрел свою руку, закованную в лубок, потом ощупал корсет на ребрах. Потом тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Что, домой хочешь? – спросил он, покосившись на Джулиана. – Доплавались? Приплыли?!  
\- Извини, - виновато сказал Джулиан. – Ты когда сказал про Данию, я думал, что ты про настоящую Данию, которая в Европе… я не знал, что тут своя маленькая Дания…  
\- Ну теперь знаешь, - вздохнул Шкипер. – Расскажи мне все, что было, а то я не пойму, где правда, а где мне бредилось.

Джулиан осторожно примостился рядом, переложив тяжелую голову Шкипера на свою руку. Так непривычно было видеть вместо подбритых на затылке волос целиком лысую голову, но Шкиперу это удивительно шло.  
\- В общем, - начал Джулиан. – Когда тебя сцапали, я тут же позвонил Рико…

 


	2. Chapter 2

Как ни странно, Шкипер выглядел прекрасно, хотя так думать было, конечно, нехорошо – Шкипер все еще носил повязку на груди, немножко прихрамывал и кое-где на нем остались нашлепки лейкопластыря. Но в остальном он выглядел даже лучше и бодрее прежнего.  
Рядовой боялся, что за время плавания Джулиан Шкипера замучает своим легкомыслием, или что Шкипер, доведенный до ручки, выбросит Джулиана за борт в кишащие акулами воды, но все было наоборот - Шкипер помолодел лет на сто, только в усах и осталась седина, а так он и выглядел бодрячком, и вообще, кажется, находился в самом благодушном расположении духа.

Шкипер наотрез отказался уходить с солнечной веранды, где с удобством расположился на софе, попивая тридцатилетний ром из подвалов Джулиана и попыхивая сигарой. Но Рядовому он обрадовался, и Рядовой обрадовался, увидев, что Шкипер в порядке.

Ему, правда, было странно видеть Шкипера помолодевшим, побритым почти под ноль, и странно было видеть обычно деятельного Шкипера бездельничающим, но тот заметно наслаждался покоем и заботой. Джулиан вокруг него так и вился, хлопая крыльями – то подливал ром, то снимал какие-то пушинки с ворота длинного синего халата, то гладил по колену, то просто зачарованно смотрел Шкиперу в рот. Рядовому было и смешно, и приятно, и немного досадно это видеть.

Он был рад, что Шкипер наконец-то нашел свое счастье, что перестал дурить и обижать Джулиана, принял его и позволил себе любить на полную катушку. Шкипер тоже то и дело посматривал на Джулиана, потом поймал его за шлейку шорт и дернул к себе, усадил рядом. Джулиан обвил его руками за шею, потерся щекой о щеку, потом отодвинул полу халата и погладил серо-седые, словно присыпанные солью, густые волосы на груди, легонько подергал, требуя внимания, Шкипер рассеянно поймал его ладонь, поднес к губам и быстро поцеловал.

Рядовому стало тоскливо. Он вдруг подумал, что они с Рико давно не проводили время вот так – в ленивом расслабоне, чтобы ничего не делать и никуда не спешить, а лежать в постели, обмениваясь неспешными поцелуями. Впрочем, у Рядового не было никакого желания лежать вместе с Рико в постели, потому что тот в последнее время был невыносимым и здорово раздражал своими покровительственными замашками. К примеру, у Рядового вечером не было никаких сил ужинать, а Рико почти насильно запихивал в него подогретый суп, и это было почти унизительно, потому что Рядовой все-таки был взрослый самостоятельный человек, а не несмышленый птенец, которого надо кормить изо рта в рот. Вроде бы мелочь, но из таких мелочей складывалась неприглядная картина.

\- Что ты такой приунывший, малёк? – спросил Шкипер, прищурившись. – Случилось чего?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Рядовой, заставив себя улыбнуться.  
Еще не хватало жаловаться Шкиперу на Рико… как это выглядит вообще?

Он подавил вспышку раздражения и поймал какой-то странный, очень задумчивый и как будто виноватый взгляд Джулиана.  
\- А у вас с Рико все хорошо? – вдруг спросил Джулиан, который иногда не понимал, когда следует заткнуться.  
\- Ну да, - процедил Рядовой. – Что нам сделается?  
Джулиан пожал плечами. Шкипер отодвинул его, встал, одернув халат, и ушел в дом, видимо, у него закончился ром, а Шкипер не собирался лишать себя удовольствий жизни.

Джулиан похлопал ладонью по софе, приглашая Рядового перебраться поближе, обвился вокруг него золотистыми, загорелыми кольцами, и с интересом заглянул в глаза.  
\- Чего? – спросил Рядовой, насторожившись.  
\- Врешь ведь, - сказал Джулиан. – Думаешь, я не пойму? Что случилось?  
\- Да ничего, - огрызнулся Рядовой, у которого испортилось настроение. – Заебало!  
Джулиан моргал и внимательно слушал.

\- Он меня из себя выводит, - буркнул Рядовой, которого прорвало. – Эта опека ненормальная, а куда я иду, а с кем, а зачем, а почему… да потому что! У меня такое ощущение, что до Рико не доходит, что мне не пять лет! Его слишком много… нет, я его люблю, конечно, но как же бесит! Куда ни повернись – везде Рико! Видеть не могу!  
\- Эй, эй, ты чего? – испуганно спросил Джулиан. – Так нельзя.  
\- Вот именно, - процедил Рядовой. – Я так и жду, что он мне слюнявчик скоро повяжет! Сейчас, знаешь, и нет времени сходить никуда, я скоро плесенью покроюсь за прилавком, а этот счастлив, как же, я все время под присмотром! Блин, я словно мелкая домашняя собачка! Он меня вообще всерьез не воспринимает!  
Джулиан сглотнул.

\- А ты пытался с ним поговорить? – спросил он.  
\- Пытался, - хмуро ответил Рядовой. – Ты что, Рико не знаешь? Он ненормальный! До него не доходит, что я не бесплатное приложение к его кровати. У него на все ответ «Малёк» да «Мелкий»… черт, я и правда словно чи-хуа-хуа…  
Он сглотнул комок, вставший в горле. Джулиан смотрел на него почти с ужасом, у него, видать, в голове не укладывалось, что так тоже бывает.

\- Короче, я так долго не выдержу, - сказал Рядовой. – Меня в нем все бесит, какого хрена он так громко дышит вообще?!  
Джулиан сглотнул.  
\- Ты это… - неуверенно сказал он. – Ты ну…  
\- Все бесит, - повторил Рядовой. – Поцелуи эти бесявые… и я же просил его не срезать хвост, ну какого хрена, а? Он вообще мое мнение не ценит!  
\- А, по-моему, нормальные поцелуи, - брякнул Джулиан.  
Он тут же осекся, прикусил губу и начал краснеть, стремительно и всем телом, до кончиков ушей, до самой груди.

\- Не понял, - медленно проговорил Рядовой, зверея с места в карьер. – Это еще как понимать?  
\- Я все объясню, - торопливым шепотом сказал Джулиан. – Только Шкиперу не говори, ладно?  
\- Что не говорить?! – недоверчиво воскликнул Рядовой. – Ты что, целовался с моим мужиком?! Какого хера, Джулиан? Может ты с ним еще и трахался? Да когда ты успел вообще?!  
\- Да нет же! – воскликнул Джулиан, снова краснея. – Я объясню, только не ори!  
\- Валяй, - процедил Рядовой, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не придушить Джулиана.  
Вообще-то Рядовой Джулиана любил и считал красивым, но сейчас именно эту красоту хотелось как-то попортить.

\- Нам с Рико пришлось изображать парочку, чтобы спасти Шкипера, - с отчаянием проговорил Джулиан. – Ну поцеловались мы пару раз… но это же было просто так, на публику.  
Рядовой смотрел на него хмуро, так что Джулиан снова побагровел и опустил взгляд.  
\- Ты извини, конечно, но это было ради Усатика, - тихо проговорил он. – Я все сделаю ради него… я бы не то, что твоего мужа поцеловал, я бы под всех тех бандитов лег, лишь бы Шкипера спасти… не обижайся, пожалуйста.  
\- Я не обижаюсь, - устало сказал Рядовой. – И что, Рико тебя тоже целовал?  
\- Ему пришлось, - уклончиво ответил Джулиан.

\- А мне он ничего не сказал, - с задумчивой обидой проговорил Рядовой.  
\- Наверное, он не хотел тебя расстраивать? – предположил Джулиан. – Я Шкиперу тоже ничего не хочу рассказывать…  
\- Можно подумать, я не догадался, - мрачно сказал Шкипер, который, оказывается, уже бесшумно вернулся и тихонько подслушивал у них за спиной.  
Джулиан обернулся к нему и виновато понурился.

\- Не надо ни под кого подкладываться, - попросил Шкипер. – Я хотя бы за тебя был спокоен, думал, что ты домой вернешься, а ты своей дурной башкой рисковал…  
\- Вернулся домой без тебя?! – ахнул Джулиан. – Ты с ума сдурел?!  
\- Раньше Рико бы мне рассказал, - проговорил Рядовой, который неприятно переживал то, что у Рико оказались секреты от него.  
Он поймал встревоженный взгляд Шкипера и опомнился. Шкиперу только этих треволнений не хватало, и так ребра едва зажили, ему совершенно ни к чему волноваться.

\- Ладно, разберусь, - беспечно проговорил Рядовой.  
\- Поговори с ним, - посоветовал Джулиан. – Всегда можно договориться.  
Он любовно посмотрел на Шкипера и дразняще показал тому кончик языка. Шкипер усмехнулся в усы.

Рядовой отправился домой, и хотя ему было идти всего ничего, он специально шагал медленно, закипая от ярости. Он разрывался между желанием задушить Рико, разбить ему башку сковородкой или разораться так, чтобы стены тряслись. Где-то в глубине души Рядовой осознавал, что этот несчастный поцелуй с Джулианом – это только предлог, очень уж много накопилось всякого, что нужно было высказать, но предлог этот был очень удобным.

Рядовой зашел в магазин через черный ход, и остановился на пороге кухни. Рико, стоящий у раковины, полуобернулся к нему и вопросительно вскинул бровь – на его руках серебрилась чешуя, на щеке остался мокрый след, видимо, капнуло, когда он промывал рыбу, под черной футболкой бугрились рельефные мускулы. На загорелой коже розовели шрамы, которые медленно бледнели с годами – на руках, на лице и на шее. Рико молча смотрел на него - и почему-то вместо кипящей ярости пришла холодная злоба, Рядовой даже сам поразился тому, какая ледяная ненависть его обуяла.

\- Где ты был? – спросил Рико.  
\- Как тебе Джулиан? – спросил Рядовой.  
Рико отложил нож, сунул руки под воду и принялся старательно намыливать бруском лимонного мыла.  
\- В смысле? – спросил он таким равнодушным голосом, что Рядового затрясло от гнева.  
\- Ты знаешь, - прошипел он. – Джулиан мне рассказал о ваших поцелуях в клубе!  
\- А-а, - протянул Рико. – Так надо было.  
\- А что еще ты мне не рассказываешь? – спросил Рядовой. – Мы типа что, чужие?  
Рико обернулся и посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
\- Нет, конечно, - ответил он. – Я просто…. Ну а зачем? Так нужно было.

Рядовой как-то очень отчетливо глазами души своей увидел неизвестный ночной клуб, и Рико в сексуально обтягивающей черной майке, и Джулиана в его руках, с раздвинутыми ногами и приоткрытыми для поцелуя губами. Джулиан, готовый отдаться хоть на столе, как-то очень хорошо представлялся.  
Рядовой уже и не помнил, когда они с Рико занимались сексом хотя бы в постели, не говоря уже о столах… а ведь раньше готовы были где угодно, хоть на полу, хоть над раковиной, хоть в душе, хоть в переулке между домами.

Рядовой так обозлился, ощутив себя ущемленным и покинутым, что перестал сдерживаться, схватил со стола сахарницу и от души запустил в Рико. Тот уклонился, растерянно посмотрел сначала на осколки, вперемешку с просыпавшимся сахаром, потом на Рядового.  
\- Малой, ты чего? – обескураженно спросил Рико.  
\- Я тебе не малой! – рявкнул Рядовой и бросился на него.

Раньше, когда их было четверо и у них с Рико было время друг на друга, Рико иногда валял его по матам, превратив столовую в импровизированную бойцовскую арену. Учил нападать и защищаться, и поддавался, конечно, потому что победить его Рядовой не мог. Но сейчас подействовал эффект неожиданности и то, что Рядовой взбесился: он обрушился на Рико вихрем ударов, так что Рико отступал, успевая только блокировать, и все же пару раз по ребрам пропустил и согнулся.  
Рядовой притер его к углу между разделочным столом и окном, и к счастью, магнитная доска, на которой висели ножи, оказалась далеко, иначе озверевший Рядовой бы сдуру точно полоснул куда придется.

\- Ты что, рехнулся? – охнул Рико, пытаясь отодвинуть его и не причинить вреда.  
Его черные волосы торчали дыбом, на скуле остался смазанный след удара, который Рико не успел отвести.  
Он поймал Рядового за плечи, но не ожидал, что тот от души треснет лбом в нос. Рико в последний момент успел отдернуться и поскользнулся на просыпанном сахаре, и эту секунду Рядовой потратил с пользой - он сдернул развязавшийся фартук, намотал пояс на руку и ловко пнул Рико под колени.

Рико пошатнулся и рухнул на пол, а Рядовой, совершенно потеряв рассудок, навалился сверху, накинул свернутый жгутом пояс ему на горло и затянул. Он был так зол, что действительно собирался прикончить Рико. Тот захрипел и попытался подсунуть палец, но Рядовой рванул так, что едва не сломал ему шею; он подрагивал от натуги, сдавливая шнур.  
Рико громко всхрипнул, сумел извернуться и отшвырнул Рядового в сторону, но не очень удачно – Рядовой свалился на стол и опрокинул его, сверху на него посыпались со звоном тарелки и стаканы, что там стояли. Рико сорвал с горла жгут, пытаясь отдышаться, подполз ближе, отодвигая осколки, и вытащил Рядового из-под стеклянных завалов.

\- Какого хера? – сипло спросил Рико. – Ебанулся?  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - прошипел Рядовой, дрожа от искренней злости. – Не-на-ви-жу.  
Рико отшатнулся и с трудом встал на ноги. На его горле, как раз поверх розового шрама, вспухла сизая полоса, глаза покраснели от удушья, но Рядовой не думал его жалеть, он сам был в синяках и порезах, своей боли хватало.

\- Пойду соберу свои вещи, - буркнул Рядовой и тоже поднялся, едва не заскулив от прошившей его боли – глухо ныл бок, которым он приложился, остро и ярко пульсировали болью порезы.  
Рико вздрогнул и шагнул к двери, застыв на пороге.  
\- Куда ты собрался? – спросил он растерянно.  
\- От тебя подальше, - буркнул Рядовой. – Я от тебя ухожу.  
\- Из-за Джулиана? – тихо спросил Рико.  
\- Да при чем тут Джулиан! – заорал Рядовой. – Я тебя видеть не могу больше! Ты у меня в печенках сидишь! Ты мне всю жизнь испортил! Ты меня испортил! Ты все испортил! Уйди и сдохни, блядь!

Рико молчал и смотрел в пол, но когда Рядовой охрип и замолчал, он спросил:  
\- И куда ты пойдешь? Тебе есть куда идти?  
Рядовой пожал плечами.  
\- Ясно, - сказал Рико. – Оставайся. Я уйду.  
Он повернулся, схватил с крючка рюкзак, закинул в него бритву и зубную щетку, нашел водительские права и загранпаспорт, пихнул первую попавшуюся скомканную ветровку и действительно ушел, тихо закрыв дверь.

Рядовой обессилено рухнул на пол, привалившись головой к дверному косяку. У него внутри все мелко, противно дрожало от стылого ужаса. Он не мог поверить, что действительно наговорил Рико такого, и что Рико действительно ушел. И при этом он испытывал парадоксальное облегчение от того, что все, наконец, закончилось.

Рико остановился на совершенно пустой улице, раскаленной, пожелтевшей под полуденным солнцем. За спиной захлопнулась дверь магазина, но туда возвращаться не хотелось. Рико посмотрел влево, где в припыленной зелени утопал особняк Джулиана, и где теперь жил Шкипер. Рико не хотел тревожить Шкипера, но совершенно не представлял, куда ему идти и что делать. Он давно жил по устоявшемуся расписанию, и его все устраивало, но теперь все разрушилось, смешалось, Рико был не просто в растерянности – он был в ужасе.

Из-за угла выехал, мягко шурша, городской автобус, остановился на остановке и уехал прочь, выплюнув на остановку Алекса, потного и помятого, с грязными волосами, подвязанными на затылке в пучок. Алекс так увлекся новым сериалом, что попытался отрастить бороду, как у Джона Сноу, но Марти язвил, не прекращая, пока, наконец, не вынудил побриться: «Козлик мой» - это самое мягкое, что можно было услышать от Марти.

Алекс повесил на плечо неизменный, изжеванный собаками рюкзак и махнул рукой, увидев Рико. Он подошел ближе, устало улыбаясь – на оранжевой футболке темнели пятна пота, левая рука была, как обычно, обклеена пластырем.  
\- Привяу, - усмехнулся Алекс. – Чо как?  
Он присмотрелся и посерьезнел, густые ржаные брови сдвинулись, глаза потемнели.  
\- Мужик, что с тобой? – спросил Алекс.  
Он крепко взял Рико за плечо и всмотрелся в его лицо.

\- Можно у вас перекантоваться? – спросил Рико. – Недолго, пару дней, потом найду жилье.  
Алекс моргнул.  
\- Да о чем вопрос, - сказал он. – А что случилось? Вы с мелким поругались?  
\- Мы разошлись, - коротко ответил Рико.  
Алекс споткнулся на ровном месте. Он цепко потащил Рико к одноэтажному домику, который они снимали с Марти, небольшому, но очень светлому, залитому солнцем. Рико послушно шагал, отрешившись от всего, ему было так больно и страшно, и перед глазами все стояло бледное лицо Малька, с горящими синими глазами и покрасневшими от гнева сжатыми губами.

\- Марти! – заорал Алекс, протащив Рико мимо маленького заросшего травой газончика, где Марти иногда валялся по вечерам и занимался йогой.  
Алекс втолкнул Рико в дверь и почти насильно усадил на диван. Рико уронил рюкзак и ссутулился, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Его мутило.

\- Что ты орешь? – недовольно спросил почти голый Марти, выглянув из спальни. – Я только пришел, я первый в душ!  
Алекс молча кивнул в сторону Рико. Марти выронил полотенце, подошел ближе и склонился над ним.  
\- Они с мальком разошлись, - сказал Алекс. – Рико поживет у нас пару дней, если ты не против…  
Марти заморгал.  
\- Ладно, потом приму душ, - пробормотал он, на ходу натягивая футболку и подвязывая шнурком длинные густые кудрявые волосы. От него пахло потом и пряностями, и еще почему-то вспотевшей лошадью – из-за шампуня, наверное.

Они с Алексом остановились перед диваном, плечо к плечу, и уставились на Рико с одинаковым выражением в глазах. Марти и Алекс были прямо как негативы, с непривычки в глазах рябило – ржаной голубоглазый блондин, золотой от загара, и темнокожий, шоколадный Марти, с черными как смоль волосами, и черными глазами, где радужка и зрачок сливались по цвету.

\- Та-а-ак, - сказал Марти. – А это еще что такое?  
Он прикоснулся к вспухшему содранному следу на шее Рико. Тот дернулся и отодвинулся. Алекс тут же притащил аптечку и принялся рыться в ней, Марти зачем-то взял Рико за руку и погладил пальцы.  
\- Хочешь, я поговорю с Рядовым? – спросил он.  
\- А смысл? – хрипло ответил Рико. – Я и так все услышал.  
\- Ребят, вам нельзя ссориться, - несчастно проговорил Алекс и передал ему мазь. – Вы же главные женатики Фриско! Ну как так?!  
\- Что ты несешь? - шикнул на него Марти.  
\- Ну как так? – спросил Алекс. – Вы же образец любви и всего такого… вы же ни разу не ссорились!  
\- А надо было, - устало ответил Рико.  
Марти ущипнул Алекса и взглядом приказал тому заткнуться, Алекс действительно осознал, что ляпает что-то не то и замолчал.

\- Что теперь будешь делать? – спросил Марти, намазывая Рико ссадины на шее.  
У него были очень нежные, деликатные пальцы.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Рико. – Спрошу у Шкипера.  
\- А магазин? – спросил Алекс.  
\- Как Шкипер решит, - буркнул Рико.  
Марти, подумав, встал.  
\- Все-таки схожу к Рядовому, - сказал он. – Послушаю, что он скажет.  
\- Не надо, - попросил Рико. – Оставь его в покое.  
\- Да щяз! – фыркнул Марти. - По-твоему, ему поддержка и утешение не нужны?  
Рико осекся.

Марти натянул шорты, прошел на маленькую кухоньку, заставленную банками со специями и какими-то порошками. Между шкафчиками висели душистые пучки трав. Марти достал с полки одну из банок и поставил на стол.  
\- Завари чай, - попросил он у Алекса. – Тут ромашка и всякое такое… для нервов в самый раз.  
Алекс кивнул, - он попутно переодевался в свежую одежду, - Алекс весь был усыпан мелкими и крупными шрамами-кляксами, белыми и розовыми следами зубов. Он работал в питомнике с собаками, дрессировал и завоевывал доверие тех, кто плохо поддавался обучению или по каким-то причинам не доверял человеку.

Когда за Марти хлопнула дверь, Алекс молча подошел к кухонному шкафу, порылся в нем и достал запечатанную бутылку «Белой лошади».  
\- М? – спросил он.  
\- Угу, - ответил Рико, он не хотел пить успокаивающий чай, он хотел нажраться так, чтобы ничего не чувствовать.  
Алекс достал два стакана с толстым дном, поставил на столик и сорвал крышку с бутылки.  
\- Шкиперу когда скажешь? – спросил он, разливая виски.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Рико. – А надо?  
\- Так он и сам узнает, - усмехнулся Алекс. – Будь уверен, через час уже весь город узнает, Марти же что помело…  
Рико вздохнул.

Алекс протянул ему стакан, чокнулся с ним и залпом выпил. Рико скинул шлепанцы и лег на диван, устроив гудящий затылок на мягкой подушке. Во рту стоял вкус виски и кислый вкус обиды.  
Алекс ушел в ванную, сунул голову под кран и несколько секунд с наслаждением фыркал под холодными струями. Потом выпрямился и руками отжал волосы. Желтая футболка намокла и прилипла к спине, но Алексу, кажется, это нравилось, он блаженно выдохнул, взял бутылку и снова наполнил стаканы.

\- Ну и? – спросил он. – Тебя за язык тянуть? Рассказывай, что у вас случилось?  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил Рико, морщась, залпом выпив всю порцию. – Малёк взбесился… ну и все.  
Алекс покачал головой и плюхнулся рядом, чуть было не сев Рико на живот.  
\- Он тебя чуть не придушил, - сказал Алекс. – Это даже для него чересчур… это особенно для него чересчур! Ты ему что-то сделал?  
\- Нет, - ответил Рико.  
Алекс подумал и прижал холодную бутылку к груди.  
\- Может что-то, знаешь… ну из того, что ты любишь делать… ну ты понял.  
\- Нет, - повторил Рико. – Я ничего ему не сделал.  
Алекс хмыкнул и протянул ему бутылку.

\- Та-а-ак! – мрачно проговорил Марти. – Я вас на два часа оставил! Вы что за уебки-то?!  
Рико с трудом приоткрыл глаза – на голодный желудок да по жаре от виски развезло так, что они бутылку и до половины не допили.  
Сонный Алекс ворочался рядом, пытаясь не свалиться с узкого дивана, и все время заезжал Рико локтем по боку. Возмущенный, злющий Марти шлепнул его по щеке - Алекс протестующе застонал и сел, поскреб ногтями спутавшиеся волосы на затылке.

\- Долбоебы, - резюмировал Марти и себе тоже плеснул в бокал виски.  
Алекс свалился обратно к Рико под бок и уютно засопел в ухо. От него разило перегаром, но Рико подозревал, что и сам не благоухает цветами.  
\- Так, ты вставай и в душ! – приказал Марти, ущипнув Алекса за руку. – А ты сходи к Шкиперу!  
\- Я точно никуда не пойду, я устал, - сонно ответил Алекс.  
\- Если я тебя потащу за нос – тебе это не понравится, - предупредил Марти и допил виски. – Вставай живо! Пока по-хорошему предлагаю!  
Алекс простонал и снова сел, глаза он так и не открыл и едва заметно пошатывался, готовый в любой момент шлепнуться обратно и заснуть. Он чуть не свалился с дивана, но замахал руками, удерживая равновесие.

\- Вот ведь придурки, - вздохнул Марти, схватил Алекса за руку и почти потащил в ванную.  
Марти был худой, но сильный, жилистый, так что практически волок Алекса на своей спине. Алекс что-то несчастно бормотал - и громко завопил, когда его сунули башкой в холодную воду. Рико повернулся лицом к спинке дивана и задремал - ему совершенно не мешали спать чужие вопли.

\- А с этим что делать? – спросил Алекс у него над головой, громко стуча зубами.  
\- Да ничего, пусть спит, - ответил Марти. – Шкипер сказал его не трогать.  
\- Его ты боишься башкой в ванну сунуть, - усмехнулся Алекс.  
\- Да делать мне больше нечего, - фыркнул Марти. – Давай-ка сюда свои тряпки, я как раз в прачечную собирался…  
Они отошли, заговорили тише, Рико то дремал, то почти просыпался, но просыпаться ему не хотелось, поэтому он обратно проваливался в сон.

Марти ушел в прачечную, а Алекс принес покрывало и осторожно накинул на Рико. Потом он куда-то свалил, но быстро вернулся, принялся звякать сковородкой – зашкворчало масло, с хрустом трескалась яичная скорлупа, в воздухе поплыл аромат бекона и свежих приправ. Потом запахло кофе и ванилью. Рико решил просыпаться, но вместо этого наоборот заснул и ему приснился мутный старый сон - он метался по полузатопленным задымленным коридорам «Морского леопарда» и не мог найти выход: с одной стороны подступала ледяная вода, с другой – полз огонь, по стенам сочился дым, а посредине оказался Рико. На память от погибшего «Морского леопарда» остались шрамы на руках и рубцы на легких.

Рико сел, тяжело дыша, даже спустя столько лет все еще задыхаясь от задымленного воздуха, едкого от запаха горящей проводки. Пальцы свело фантомной судорогой. Ему пришлось скинуть ботинки и бушлат, и нырять в ледяную воду в одной тельняшке, вода так обжигала холодом, что Рико едва не потерял сознание от боли. Ему повезло не сбиться с направления, хотя в темноте было совершенно непонятно, куда он плывет. Он почти потерял сознание, но наткнулся на чью-то руку, которая цепко схватила его и вытащила на поверхность.  
«Леопард» погибал, с треском и гулом уходил под воду, а они, несколько уцелевших, болтались на поверхности в ледяной воде, посреди расколотых льдин. Ковальски крепко держал его за плечо, пока Рико сипло кашлял, но потом его самого схватила судорога, и Ковальски, молча разжав пальцы, принялся тонуть. Оглушенный Рико не сразу понял, что происходит, а когда понял, Ковальски уже опустился на три ярда вниз. Рико нырнул и выволок его, Ковальски принялся кашлять и ругаться… страшные воспоминания.

На столе лежали, поблескивая в сумраке, ключи, в вазочке серебрились конфетки в блестящих фантиках, опустевшей бутылке «Белой лошади» было тесно в окружении стаканов. За окнами стоял поздний вечер, стало прохладно и свежо, громко свистели цикады.

В домике было темно, только за стенкой, над поскрипывающим кухонным столом горела лампа. Рико прислушался.  
\- У тебя… стыда… нет, - выдохнул Марти. – Он же… рядом… спит.  
\- А мы тихонько, - ответил Алекс.  
Стол поскрипывал. Цикады орали. Марти едва слышно вздыхал. Алекс пыхтел, как большой зверь.

Рико бесшумно поднялся на ноги: он был уверен, что все неправильно понимает, наверняка они там шкаф двигают, или стол чинят, или еще что-то такое… но нет, на кухонном столе трахались.  
Рико, уж насколько он был в расстроенных чувствах, невольно восхитился растяжкой Марти – это было что-то фантастическое, почти полный шпагат. Марти лежал на столе, опираясь на локти и упираясь одним коленом в столешницу, прогнувшись почти по-кошачьи, Алекс придерживал его за загривок, то и дело целуя в затылок, и направлял за бедро. Футболка Алекса сбилась ему в подмышки, ниже пояса проходила резкая полоса загара, по спине тек пот.

\- Поздно брыкаться, - глухо заметил Алекс, когда Марти попытался дернуться.  
Он прижался лицом к шее Марти и жадно дышал его запахом, широкая ладонь ласково поглаживала шоколадное бедро. Вместе они смотрелись очень красиво, белый и черный, широкоплечий Алекс и худой Марти, с широкими, как у девчонки, бедрами. Задница у него была просто отменная.

\- Извращенец… долбаный, - простонал Марти, прогибаясь еще сильнее.  
Алекс навалился на него всем телом, стол жалобно застонал.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - пробормотал Алекс.  
Марти промолчал, он дышал все громче и громче, встряхивал гривой черных кудрявых волос, в которых запутались совершенно белые пряди.  
\- Люблю тебя, - выдохнул Алекс. – Давай, пожалуйста. Ну же, еще чуть-чуть…  
\- Да, да, - выдохнул Марти. – Я почти!  
Он так встряхнул головой, что влепил волосами Алексу по лицу, тот остановился и чихнул.  
\- Прости, - торопливо сказал Марти и склонил голову, быстро перекинув волосы на одно плечо, обнажил шею, подставив ее под жадные губы.

Алекс целовал его, стискивая все крепче. Рико бесшумно отошел, вернувшись обратно на диван. Марти вскрикнул, забыв, что нельзя будить гостя, Алекс, судя по шуму, зажал ему рот ладонью. Рико закрыл глаза и подумал о мальке, ему не было дела до чужих отношений, он тосковал о Мальке, о его нежной коже и том особенном чувствительном местечке на горле, под ухом, от прикосновения к которому малек всегда заходился от восторга.

\- Ты как? – спросил Алекс.  
\- Нормально все, - ответил Марти.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - тихо сказал Алекс.  
\- Иди сюда, - после паузы проговорил Марти. – Дай-ка я тебя расчешу, отрастил гриву…  
Заскрипела расческа. Алекс охнул.  
\- Прости, - сказал Марти. – Спуталось…  
Алекс снова охнул.

Рико перевернулся на спину и заложил руки за голову. Чужие проблемы его особо не заинтересовали, но он вдруг понял, что у Алекса и Марти все не так ладно, как они демонстрируют. Рико никогда не сомневался, что они парочка… да это все и всегда знали, что Алекс и Марти лучшие друзья, которые живут вместе, и одного без другого невозможно представить… но парочка себя так не ведет. Марти как-то очень ловко сливался с темы. Рико это, в общем-то, ничуть не колебало, но все-таки он удивился.  
Он снова задумался о мальке, и о его гневе, и чем больше Рико мысленно раскручивал последние события, тем сильнее понимал, насколько они оба были неправы, как мало времени они друг другу стали уделять. Отношения, которыми Рико так дорожил, его действительно серьезные отношения, основанные на любви и взаимопонимании, превратились в рутину, в привычку, поверх которой наслоилась тяжелая ежедневная работа на износ.

Рико прикрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти старые воспоминания. Когда они осели в этом свободолюбивом городе, у него никого не было, да и желания заводить кого-то для траха тоже не было, так что Рико жил, как живется, одним днем, и не думал о будущем. А потом появился Рядовой, худенький, хорошенький, большеглазый… стеснительный такой и немного заморенный. Кратковременная бродячая жизнь его не сильно потаскала, в нем оставалось еще что-то от семейной деточки, что-то светлое и чистое. Хороший такой, правильный мальчик, наивный белопушистый пуська, который смотрел на всех широко распахнутыми глазами и старался быть всем полезным.

Сначала Рико не мог относиться к нему всерьез. У него и не было никогда длительных отношений и каких-то обязанностей, так, портовые кабаки, где собирались такие же, как он, желающие перепихнуться, попробовать что-то новое и разойтись, чтобы никогда больше не встретиться.  
Но Рядовой вообще не понимал намеков и не замечал никаких подкатов, он совершенно не осознавал, чего Рико от него хочет, он был такая наивная целочка, что у Рико крыша ехала от его доверчивости, от его молодости и свежести.  
А потом они начали спать, и Рико увидел, что Рядовой сложнее и интереснее, чем кажется. Он с интересом учился и ему нравились те вещи, которые нравились Рико, он не боялся… вернее, боялся, но все равно отважно пробовал, и Рико это очаровало. Его вообще все в Рядовом очаровало, тот был просто соткан из достоинств, он был всем хорош, он был такой… идеальный. Рико и мечтать не мог, что встретит подобного человека, который разделит с ним и склонности, и интересы.

Наверное, в этом была его ошибка. Он заполучил мальчишку и решил, что больше ничего не нужно делать. Где-то он недодал любви, где-то недотянул… Рико вспомнил, с какой яростью Рядовой сказал, что Рико ему жизнь испортил. Сколько в этом было искренности, а сколько – желания сделать больно?  
Рико было больно.

Может быть, Рядовой был и прав – может, если бы он не связался с Рико, его жизнь сложилась бы иначе, более счастливо, более… правильно. Без извращений. Без садизма. Нашел бы себе девушку, женился… может, даже ребенка бы завели. Жил бы правильной жизнью, какой должны жить такие хорошие люди. Без жуткого мужика с темным прошлым, без наручников в постели, без всего этого… живут же люди как-то.

Рико так задумался, что не заметил, как Алекс заглянул к нему.  
\- Ты не спишь? – смутился Алекс.  
Рико отрицательно покачал головой, Алекс подошел к нему и сел на краешек дивана, физиономия у него была растерянная и виноватая.  
\- Ты вообще как? – спросил он. – Будешь ужинать?  
Рико кивнул и резко сел – Алекс отпрянул и чуть не свалился.  
\- Ты это… не слышал ничего? – спросил Алекс и отвел взгляд.  
\- А вы что, не вместе? – тихо спросил Рико. – Я думал…  
\- Все думают, - так же тихо ответил Алекс. – Давай не будем, ладно? Меня все устраивает.  
Рико кивнул и поднялся.

\- Рядовой твои вещи передал, - сказал Алекс. – Давай-ка ты в душ и присоединяйся, сейчас будем ужинать.  
Рико снова кивнул, ему не хотелось говорить, да и ужинать не особо хотелось, но отказываться было невежливо.

Он порылся в сумке, куда небрежно затолкали его шмотки, и достал мятую, но чистую футболку.  
\- Ты пока поживи у нас, - сказал Алекс, наблюдая за ним. – Ты нам не помешаешь, а обратно тебе лучше не возвращаться… Шкипер сказал пока закрыть магазин, а там видно будет.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Рико.  
Алекс вздохнул и пожал ему плечо.  
\- Мне жаль, мужик, - сказал он. – Правда, жаль.  
Рико стряхнул его руку и ушел в ванную.

Он разделся и забрался под прохладные струи, смывая с кожи усталость, пот и перегар. Сунул голову под воду и держал, пока не начал стучать зубами. В жизни случалось и большее дерьмо, но как-то проходило мимо, не ранило в самое сердце, а здесь ударило так больно…  
Малек его чуть не задушил, рубец до сих пор болел и в горле першило. Мог бы – наверное, действительно прикончил. Неужели и правда так ненавидит? Но за что?


	3. Chapter 3

Рядовой обнаружился в гостиной. Он лежал на диване, неудобно устроившись затылком на подлокотнике, и тянул самокрутку. Небритый, нетрезвый и в несвежей футболке. Марти, устроившись в кресле, меланхолично наигрывал на гитаре Рядового, импровизируя на ходу.  
Алекс даже поразился, увидев Рядового - тот всегда был такой чистенький, свеженький и молоденький, прямо мальчик, а с черной неопрятной щетиной стал выглядеть на свой возраст.

\- Привет, - сказал Алекс, нарушив молчание.  
Рядовой вяло кивнул ему. На столике, рядом с пакетом травки и маленькой зажигалкой-гранатой, лежали серебряные колечки-сережки, которые Рядовой зачем-то вытащил из ушей.  
\- Что, тоже с ума сходишь? – усмехнулся Алекс. – Один браслеты плетет, другой шмаль дует?  
\- Какие браслеты? – спросил Рядовой, прищурив покрасневшие глаза.  
\- Твой благоверный целыми днями валяется у нас на газоне и плетет браслеты из проволоки, - усмехнулся Марти. – Кстати, красивые.  
\- Мой бывший, - равнодушно поправил его Рядовой. – Да, он умеет…  
Алекс даже поежился. В этой обители уныния и депрессии ему стало не по себе.

\- А ты чего явился? – спросил Марти.  
\- У нас ЧП, - выдохнул Алекс. – Джия звонила.  
\- Она приедет на лето? – обрадовался Марти.  
\- Она уже едет! – взвыл Алекс. – А куда мы ее положим?!  
Марти поскреб затылок.  
\- Пусть Рико возвращается домой, - сказал он.  
\- Хуй, - лаконично ответил Рядовой.  
\- Вообще-то, это и его дом, - возмутился Алекс. – И это не только ты решаешь.  
\- Так я его и не гнал, - ответил Рядовой. – Я сам хотел уйти, это он так решил…  
\- Ну так пусть и возвращается, - предложил Алекс.  
\- Не хочу, - ответил Рядовой. – Нахуй его.  
\- Слушай, ну ты тоже не охуевай! - не выдержал Алекс. - Нельзя так.  
\- И тебя тоже нахуй, - равнодушно ответил Рядовой.  
Марти перестал бренчать. Алекс сжал кулаки.

\- Я тебе друг, конечно, но ты же хуйню творишь, - мягко сказал он, стараясь сдерживаться. – Даже если вы разошлись, все равно надо вести себя по-человечески…  
Рядовой сморщился и потер лицо ладонью.  
\- Не манди, а? – попросил он. – Хочешь жалеть Рико – иди и жалей, отъебись от меня.  
Марти вздохнул. Алекс посмотрел на него и пожал плечами – если Рядовой вел себя так, то разговаривать с ним было бессмысленно.  
Алекс повернулся и вышел, но на крыльце столкнулся с Глорией и Джулианом.

\- Привет, - мрачно сказал он.  
\- Что такое? – тут же спросил Глория. – Тебя какая муха укусила?  
\- Рядовой меня укусил, - сказал Алекс. – Я не жалуюсь, но он меня нахуй послал…  
Глория внимательно выслушала, пока он не замолчал, потом посмотрела на Джулиана. Тот покусывал губу и выглядел огорченным. Алекс вдруг заметил на руках у Джулиана красивые плетеные фенечки из проволоки, видимо, Рико все-таки заходил к Шкиперу.

\- Ладно, - воинственно сказала Глория. - Пойдем-ка из него вытряхнем дурость!  
Алекс передумал уходить и поплелся за ними.  
\- Дай сюда, - безаппеляционно сказала Глория, остановившись возле Рядового.  
\- Не дам, - вяло ответил он и кивнул в сторону столика, где лежал пакетик. – Сделай себе новую.  
Глория молча выдернула у него косячок из пальцев, отошла подальше и затянулась. Несколько минут все молчали, Глория, судя по ее лицу, думала, Алекс с интересом ждал, что будет дальше, Марти наигрывал что-то смутно знакомое, Джулиан устроился в ногах у Рядового и перебирал браслетики, Рядовой мрачно поглядывал на него, но помалкивал.

\- К нам Джия приезжает, - вдруг сказал Марти.  
Глория встрепенулась.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - сказала она.  
\- Это твоя сестра? – спросил Рядовой, посмотрев на Алекса, он выглядел так рассеянно, словно напрочь забыл, что несколько минут назад посылал кого-то куда-то.  
\- Да, младшая, - ответил Алекс, решив не обижаться.  
Рядовой все-таки выглядел настолько несчастным, что как-то не получалось на него злиться.  
\- Ты ее не знаешь, - сказал Марти. – Когда она прошлый раз приезжала, ты как раз лежал подрезанный Дэбби, вот вы так и не встретились.  
\- А-а-а, - ответил Рядовой.  
Ему явно было все равно, он витал мыслями где-то далеко.

\- Вот скажи мне, - мягко проговорила Глория. – Ты же умный мальчик, ты же понимаешь, что так конфликты не решаются…  
\- Оставь эти гестаповские замашки, - поморщился Рядовой. – Тут нечего решать.  
Глория больно щелкнула его по лбу.  
\- Захлопнись, я не договорила! – сердито сказала она. – Я тебе не Алекс, меня ты выслушаешь!  
Рядовой раздраженно посмотрел на нее и сел, потер с хрустом небритое лицо.  
\- Ну что вам от меня надо? – злобно спросил он. – Что вы пристали?  
\- Мы тебе добра желаем, балбес! – не выдержал Марти. – Нам же грустно вас такими видеть, вы же наши друзья.  
\- Ну и что теперь? – рассердился Рядовой. – Я должен жить с Рико, чтобы вы все радовались? Я не хочу! Я… я его не люблю больше.  
Стало тихо. Алексу стало неуютно и неприятно, Марти тоже поежился, Джулиан смотрел на Рядового, приоткрыв рот.

\- Кому ты пиздишь?! – фыркнула невпечатленная Глория. – Ну достал он тебя, бывает… это у всех бывает. Отдохнете друг от друга, соскучитесь…  
\- Нет, - упрямо ответил Рядовой.  
Глория раздраженно вздохнула и закатила глаза. Джулиан подвинулся к Рядовому, взял его за руку и сжал пальцы.  
\- Ты не один, - на удивление серьезно проговорил Джулиан. – Нет ничего хуже, чем остаться одному… я-то знаю…  
Он поморщился и прикоснулся к крошечному шраму на брови. Должно быть, вспомнил ту совершенно жуткую историю с бывшим любовником-уголовником, которого где-то нашел на свою беду.

\- Когда мне было плохо, ты меня поддерживал, - сказал Джулиан. – Уговаривал дать Шкипи шанс, хотя я уже не верил...  
\- Это совсем другое, - возразил Рядовой.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - покладисто согласился Джулиан. – Это другое… но вообще-то Рико тоже хороший. Он почти как Шкипер!  
Рядовой невольно фыркнул, отвернулся от Джулиана и улегся носом в спинку дивана. Он даже страдал совсем как Рико, они были так похожи, что Алекс невольно захихикал. Он поймал укоризненный взгляд Марти и заткнулся.

Марти поднялся и прошелся по гостиной, потом остановился у дивана и положил руки на плечи Джулиану.  
\- Может, Рико теперь у вас поживет? – спросил Марти, подергав Джулиана за прядку светлых волос.  
\- Без проблем, - отозвался Джулиан. – Полно свободных спален… не знаю, почему он сразу к нам не пришел.  
\- Вы прямо родители в разводе, - фыркнула Глория. – Сегодня мальчик поживет у папочки, а завтра у мамочки. А почему он не может пожить у себя дома?  
\- Да, малёк, почему Рико не может пожить у себя дома? – с ехидством спросил Алекс.  
Рядовой, не оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец.  
\- Ну пусть возвращается и живет, - глухо сказал он. – Я съеду. Джулиан, можно я поживу у вас?  
\- Да что за детство? – рассердилась Глория. – Что он тебе такого ужасного сделал?!  
Рядовой промолчал.

\- Ну-ка рассказывай сейчас же! – рявкнула она. – У меня терпение закончилось! Что Рико тебе сделал?  
\- Да ничего! – заорал Рядовой, развернувшись так быстро, что Джулиан не свалился с дивана только потому, что Марти удержал его за плечи. – С чего вы взяли, что он мне что-то сделал? Его просто было слишком много! Мне почти тридцать лет, сколько можно обходиться со мной, как с птенцом желторотым?!  
Он вскочил и заметался по гостиной, нервно щелкая зажигалкой, даже не осознавая, пожалуй, того, что это старая зажигалка Рико.

За ним молча наблюдали, но вспышки Рядового надолго не хватило, он снова потух, сел на краешек дивана и принялся сворачивать себе новую самокрутку.  
\- Я-то думала, тут серьезное что, - вдруг сказала Глория. – А это обычный кризис… ну, бывает.  
\- Обычный кризис? – удивился Джулиан. – По-твоему, это нормально?  
\- Вполне, - ответила Глория. – Вот побудешь с моё замужем…  
Джулиан вздохнул, его глаза мечтательно затуманились, должно быть, он уже представлял себе годы счастливой жизни со Шкипером.

Джулиан, наверное, больше всех заслужил счастливую жизнь. Сколько он всего перенес, и совершенно несправедливо… хорошо, что Шкипер вовремя одумался. Алекс вдруг и сам задумался о том, что ждет их с Марти… все были давно уверены, что они счастливы вместе, а никакого «вместе» и не было на самом деле. Хотя они, конечно, были, только не «вместе», а как друзья… друзья, которые давно живут вдвоем, спят в одной постели, время от времени по-дружески трахаются...  
Алекс посмотрел на Марти. Проблемы Рядового отступили на задний план, и он вдруг задумался о своих собственных проблемах, о том, что тянулось много лет между ним и Марти.

Он знал Марти до последнего волоска, знал лучше, чем себя самого, наверное. Помнил его мелким чернокожим пацаненком с торчащими во все стороны кудряшками, и подростком, костлявым и нескладным, с выпирающими передними зубами. Но Марти всегда был его лучшим другом, сколько бы ни менялись пассии, - а девчонок Алекс никогда не считал, - Марти всегда был рядом, и всегда был ему рад. И вот они выросли, и Марти стал таким красивым, таким… ну просто охуительным, и он по-прежнему был рядом, и Алекс любил его, и Марти… наверное тоже любил. Но на все разговоры об отношениях отмалчивался или переводил тему, а когда Алекс прямо предложил встречаться – отказался. Алекс иногда пытался поговорить об этом, и ни разу не услышал ничего конкретного, и при этом они продолжали жить вместе, спать вместе и делиться друг с другом всеми секретами.

Марти посмотрел на него и вопросительно вскинул бровь. Он даже немного растерялся, заметив, как пристально и задумчиво Алекс его рассматривает. Алекс глядел на него так, словно видел впервые. Марти нервно поправил лямку белой майки и отвернулся. Рядовой что-то бубнил, но Алекс не слушал, он смотрел, как играет свет на длинных кудрявых волосах – Марти расплетал дреды, причитая, что останется совсем лысым, но на самом деле волосы у него стали такие густые и красивые, что Алекс любовался. Он любил иногда наматывать их на кулак и тянуть назад, заставляя Марти выгибаться. Один раз, правда, дернул слишком сильно, Марти негодующе ахнул и так лягнул, что синяк потом сходил неделю; у Марти были сильные, тренированные и красивые ноги.

\- Что ты уставился? – прошипел Марти, улучив момент. – У меня что, грязь на лбу?  
Алекс отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Ну так и не пялься! – потребовал Марти. – Ты меня нервируешь!  
Алекс усмехнулся. Марти сверкнул глазами и отвернулся.

Рико куда-то свалил на ночь, в доме его не оказалось, зато на лужайке, где Рико теперь валялся днем и ночью, когда не оккупировал диван, лежали два готовых браслета. Марти тут же нацепил их на руки, заявив, что ему идет. Алекс задумчиво наблюдал за ним, чувствуя, что внутри назревает разговор. Марти ушел в душ, потом вернулся голышом, как привык, залез до пояса в шкаф и принялся искать там футболку. Алекс не подходил к нему, поглядывая со стороны - на Марти было приятно посмотреть, он был подтянутый, гибкий, удивительно грациозный.

\- Как думаешь, Рико вернется на ночь? – спросил Марти, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Наверное, не вернется сегодня, - сказал Алекс. – Думаю, он к Шкиперу отправился.  
\- М-м, - ответил Марти.  
Он томно посмотрел через плечо, но Алекс даже не двинулся. Взгляд Марти стал недоуменным и настороженным.

Марти отошел от шкафа и остановился у подиума, забросанного подушками, где лежал Алекс, и уперся кулаками в бока.  
\- Какого хрена? – спросил Марти. – Что не так-то?  
\- Что-то не так? – удивился Алекс. – Ты мне скажи.  
Марти прищурился, потом наклонился и подполз к нему, по-кошачьи прогибая спину, требовательно раздвинул Алексу ноги и потерся щекой о бедро.

\- Слушай, давай сначала поговорим? – попросил Алекс, занервничав.  
\- Потом поговорим! – заявил Марти. – Мы совершенно одни, а завтра приезжает твоя сестра…  
Он повилял бедрами, намекая, что разговаривать ему хочется меньше всего. Алекс притянул его к себе, перевернул на спину и навалился сверху. Марти довольно улыбнулся и обнял его за плечи.  
\- Другое дело, - промурлыкал он. – Вот это мой Ал!  
Алекс навис над ним и привычно полез кусаться – он любил прикусывать Марти, иногда даже оставались нешуточные следы, но Марти редко возражал.

Алекс целовал его горло, потом спустился ниже, к ключицам, прикусил кожу, оставив маленькое черное пятнышко. Марти сладко вздыхал и ерзал, то обхватывал его коленями за бедра, то упирался большими пальцами ног в постель и приподнимал пах, тесно прижимаясь твердым членом к члену Алекса. Нервным, нетерпеливым движением стащил с волос Алекса резинку и растрепал ржаные пряди.  
Алекс выдохнул и навис над Марти, поцеловал его улыбающийся рот. Отвлекся на секунду, схватил из большой коробки, стоящей у постели, резинку и торопливо натянул. Марти ждал, поглаживая его плечи, очерчивая кончиками пальцев щедро разбросанные кляксы шрамов.

Алекс перехватил его руки и придавил запястья к подушке. Может, у Марти были сильные ноги, но у Алекса были сильные руки, он этими руками растаскивал сцепившихся бойцовских собак, так что удержать Марти, который и не старался освободиться, было очень просто.  
Марти сладко ахнул, поспешно раздвинул ноги, дожидаясь, пока Алекс смажет и себя, и его, и с готовностью обхватил, сцепив щиколотки на талии.  
\- У тебя… особенное настроение, - пропыхтел он, выгибаясь. – Мне нравится!

Алекс сразу взял жесткий темп. Ему хотелось вбить Марти в матрас, заставить его подчиниться, хотя Марти и не сопротивлялся. Марти гортанно стонал, вскрикивал, когда Алекс кусал его в плечо, и сжимал ноги все сильнее. Он легко возбуждался, загорался, как спичка, и только в постели, пожалуй, они с Алексом были душа к душе, и не надо было слов, чтобы понимать, что Марти с ним хорошо.  
\- Ты что, озверел? – простонал Марти, когда Алекс уже всерьез укусил его за горло.  
Алекс так работал бедрами, что у самого в пояснице чуть ли не хрустело. Марти всхлипывал и прижимался к нему всем телом, пытаясь подмахивать снизу.  
Он громко вскрикнул и дернулся, запрокинув голову, подставив горло под кусачие поцелуи.

Алекс переплел их пальцы, ткнулся лицом в горло Марти и кончил, на несколько секунд совершенно позабыв и о грядущем разговоре, и о своих тревогах. Марти освободился и лениво поглаживал его по исцарапанной спине. Алекс скатился с него и сел, машинально утирая плечи и грудь покрывалом.  
\- Что ты там хотел? - лениво спросил Марти, разнеженный и удовлетворенный.  
На его животе поблескивали подсохшие пятнышки, Алекс машинально пересчитал их пальцами.

\- Ты меня любишь? – спросил он.  
Марти посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
\- Ну конечно, - ответил он. – Ты же мой лучший друг!  
\- Давай без вот этого, - поморщился Алекс. – Ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- Не понимаю, - ответил Марти и попытался увернуться, но Алекс толкнул его в грудь и уложил обратно.  
\- Марти, давай поговорим уже? – попросил он. – Я тебя люблю, не как друга… то есть, и как друга тоже, но вообще люблю. Ты мой парень, мы живем вместе…  
Он осекся, заметив, что лицо у Марти стало очень холодным, замкнулось.

\- Ну что не так? – спросил Алекс. – Только не говори, что ты, как Рядовой, от меня устал?  
\- При чем тут Рядовой? – спросил Марти.  
Он сбросил руку Алекса и сел, но Алекс снова вернул его на место, спиной на подушки.  
Тут уж Марти оскорбленно запыхтел, но вырваться из хватки не сумел.  
\- Да какого хрена? – спросил он. – Отпусти меня, ты что, вообще?!  
\- Сначала ответь, - приказал Алекс. – Марти, ну что такое? Я же знаю, что ты меня любишь.  
Марти вдруг вздрогнул всем телом и уставился на него почти затравленно.

\- Мы же все равно вместе, - почти с отчаянием проговорил Алекс. – Почему ты просто не можешь признать, что мы… что мы вместе?  
\- А сколько у тебя было таких «вместе»? – вдруг спросил Марти с такой горечью, что Алекс поперхнулся. – Где они все теперь?  
\- Да при чем тут они? – удивился Алекс. – Я же с тобой, ну?  
Марти пожал плечами.

\- Погоди, ты что думаешь, что я тебя брошу что ли? – сообразил Алекс. – В этом все дело?  
\- Я ж тебя всю жизнь знаю, - тихо проговорил Марти. – У тебя девчонок всяких было, как грязи… я не хочу быть твоей очередной победой.  
\- Так ты и не победа! – возмутился Алекс. - Ты мой друг и я тебя люблю.  
\- Ну и давай все так и оставим? – попросил Марти. – Разве плохо?  
\- Вообще-то плохо, - сказал Алекс. – Я не хочу больше быть просто друзьями. Я хочу, чтобы мы были парой.

\- Так ты же говоришь, что мы и есть пара? – тут же сказал Марти. – Я вообще не пойму, чего тебе надо, Ал? Ты меня и так трахаешь, чего тебе еще?  
Алекс осекся.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал он. – Хотя бы раз услышать, что ты меня любишь.  
\- Так я ж люблю, - ответил Марти. – Я же говорил, что люблю тебя.  
\- Как друга?  
\- Ну а чего тебе еще? – рассердился Марти. – Может, мне на лбу написать? Или что?  
\- Да чё ты злишься-то? – удивился Алекс. – Я же хочу как лучше!  
\- Ты хочешь, как тебе лучше! – со злостью сказал Марти. – Еще одну победу хочешь.  
\- Да какую еще победу, блядь? – взвыл Алекс. – Марти, что ты несешь?!

\- Ты меня вообще слышишь? – заорал в ответ Марти. – Я тебя сколько помню, новые девчонки, и девчонки, и девчонки, и тебе на всех плевать, кроме себя, красавчика! И ты не успокоился, пока и меня не трахнул! А теперь не успокоишься, пока меня с потрохами не получишь! А потом тебе скучно станет, и дальше что? Ты же мой лучший друг! Я не хочу тебя потерять, потому что тебе станет скучно и хер тебя поведет на поиски новых приключений!

Алекс опешил. Марти грубо отпихнул его и выбрался из постели, замотался в покрывало от шеи до пяток, чего раньше никогда не делал, и пошлепал на кухню заваривать успокоительный чай.

\- Марти, я тебя люблю и не брошу, - сказал Алекс, притащившись следом. – Я тебя уже давно люблю. Ты лучше всех для меня.  
\- Ну и чего тогда тебе не хватает? – устало спросил Марти. - Тебе обязательно надо и в душу выебать?  
\- Нет, - помолчав, ответил Алекс. – А по-твоему, то, что есть, это нормально? Надо так и оставить?  
Марти пожал плечами.  
\- Меня все устраивает, - сказал он.  
\- А мне мало, - ответил Алекс. – Я хочу, чтобы ты мой был. Полностью. Потому, что я-то полностью твой.  
Марти скривил губы.  
\- Это пока, - ответил он.  
\- Это насовсем, - упрямо сказал Алекс.  
Марти только фыркнул.

\- Обязательно было все портить? – спросил он. – Так хорошо было… перепихнулись так классно…  
Алекса даже затрясло.  
\- То есть, то, что я захотел правду услышать – это значит, я «все порчу», а то, что ты вроде как мой парень, но при этом отказываешься это признать – это заебись! Типа, мы просто друзья… подумаешь, трахаемся три раза в неделю! Подумаешь, общая постель! Все братаны так делают, разве нет? Марти, блядь!  
\- Не ори на меня! – завелся тот. – Ты хочешь услышать? Да пожалуйста! Я тебя с самого детства люблю, Ал! Все твои влюбленности, романы и трахи пережил! И ты не представляешь, чего мне это стоило, потому что ты резвился и знать не знал! А теперь можешь свалить в закат, вслед за нашим коммандос, ты ж получил, что хотел!

Алекс шагнул к нему и попытался обнять Марти за плечи, но тот отдернулся, скривив губы, словно старался не заплакать.  
\- Алекс, отстань, - серьезно сказал Марти. – Отвали, не то я тебя чайником приложу, клянусь. Уйди куда-нибудь. Мне надо побыть одному… вот зачем ты меня вынуждаешь? Тебе же все шуточки и ерунда, а я…  
Он понурился и опустил голову.

Алекс все-таки рискнул, несмотря на угрозу получить вскипевшим чайником, шагнул к Марти и обнял сзади. Марти слабо дернулся, вздохнул, но, к счастью, убрал руки от чайника. Алекс целовал его черно-белый затылок, покачивался, баюкая Марти, и пытался найти нужные, правильные слова. Марти немного расслабился, перестал держать плечи в напряжении, облокотился спиной о его грудь.

\- Марти, вот скажи, неужели ты меня таким мудаком считаешь? – задумчиво спросил Алекс. – Мы же с тобой… мы же… мы же всю жизнь лучшие братаны… вдвоем против всего мира.  
Он подумал секунду и поправился.  
\- И Глория. И Мелман.  
Марти фыркнул и повернулся к нему лицом.  
\- Ал, ты не меняешься, - сказал он, кривовато улыбаясь. – Придурок ты.  
\- Вообще-то, меняюсь, - тихо сказал Алекс, обнимая его. – Я не придурок, я давно поумнел. Я больше не ищу любовь всей жизни, потому что уже нашел. Это ты.

Марти улыбнулся, застенчиво и с таким доверием, что у Алекса перехватило дух. Он с силой притянул Марти к себе и поцеловал его, зарывшись пальцами в жесткие густые волосы. Марти тихо постанывал в поцелуй, губы у него распухли, стали горячими и влажными. Алекс так крепко обнимал его, что у него самого заныли руки.  
Дверь хлопнула.

\- Вы что, все время трахаетесь? – мрачно спросил Рико.  
\- Знаешь, если бы кто-то трахался почаще, его бы не турнули из дома, - язвительно ответил Марти и высвободился из объятий, к сожалению Алекса.  
\- Чего-о? – спросил Рико, подошел ближе и недобро прищурился.  
\- Чего слышал, - огрызнулся Марти. – Ты же не глухой.  
Рико склонил голову, потом перевел взгляд на Алекса - Алексу этот взгляд совсем не понравился, он знал, каким бывает Рико, когда слетает с катушек, а стоять перед этим взглядом обнаженным и уязвимым было совсем неприятно.

\- Пойдем-ка прогуляемся, - сказал Алекс. – Подышим воздухом.  
Рико холодно взглянул на Марти и отвернулся. Алекс торопливо натянул шорты и влез в пропахшую потом футболку, схватил Рико за плечо и вытащил наружу. Марти все это время мрачно молчал, косясь на Рико.

\- Где ты был? – спросил Алекс, принюхиваясь.  
Рико пах вчерашним перегаром и свежей порцией рома.  
\- Гулял, - равнодушно ответил Рико.  
Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на двухэтажный домик по соседству. Внизу свет был погашен, но наверху, в спальне, свет горел.  
\- Может… э-эм… сходишь к нему? – предложил Алекс.  
Рико отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Почему?  
\- Слушай, ты бы решал свои проблемы, - не выдержал Рико.  
\- Так я и решаю, - спокойно заметил Алекс.  
Рико замолчал и нахмурился.

Он все смотрел на горящее окно, свет отражался от его почти прозрачных глаз, и от этого казалось, что они тоже пылают. Алекс даже поежился.  
Он похлопал себя по карманам и радостно воскликнул, нащупав пригоршню забытых конфет.  
\- Хочешь чупа-чупс? – спросил Алекс, срывая упаковку с конфеты. – Яблочный или клубничный.  
\- Не хочу! – буркнул Рико. – Клубничный.  
Алекс молча протянул ему второй чупа-чупс, закусив губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

Рико мрачно сорвал фантик и сунул леденец за щеку. Он заметно успокоился, перестал подрагивать от ярости, Алекс уже собирался съязвить, что иногда лучше сосать, чем говорить, но решил промолчать – это с Марти Рико не будет связываться, а ему он вполне может набить морду. Алекс, конечно, тоже бы не остался в ответе, но вечер был слишком хорошим, чтобы портить его мордобоем.

В окне погас свет, Рико тихо выдохнул и шагнул к дому, Алекс едва успел поймать его за руку.  
\- Погоди, ты чего? – прошипел он.  
\- Я передумал, - сказал Рико, стряхнув его ладонь.  
\- Ты в своем уме? – возмутился Алекс. – Он спать лег. Ты его сейчас перепугаешь до полусмерти.  
Рико остановился. Алекс решительно потащил его в другую сторону, Рико неохотно перебирал ногами, вид у него был безрадостный.

\- Тебе придется завтра перебраться к Джулиану, - сказал Алекс. – Утром приедет Джия, не могу же я положить ее на полу…  
Рико кивнул, потом осмыслил то, что ему сказали и слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Мелкая на лето приезжает?  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Алекс. – Маман спихнула ее на меня… ребенок должен отдохнуть перед колледжем и все такое…  
Он поморщился. Рико перестал хмуриться, он с Джией хорошо ладил, даже когда она была противным истеричным подростком.

\- Без проблем, - сказал Рико. – Могу прямо сейчас перебраться.  
\- Да ладно, - отмахнулся Алекс. – Ты-то нам особо и не мешаешь, только места мало.  
Рико задумчиво вытащил чупа-чупс, облизнул покрасневшие губы и снова сунул в рот. Конфета стучала по его зубам, видимо, он был из тех, кто любит погрызть карамель. Алекс предпочитал свой чупс обсасывать.

Он задумался о Марти, и о его словах, и о том, что вылезло, стоило так неглубоко копнуть. Неужели все это время Марти и правда переживал? Марти, без которого Алекс не мог представить себе жизни! Марти, который был его второй половиной…  
Алекс тяжело вздохнул, Рико покосился на него.

\- Ну так что, вы просто трахаетесь? – спросил он без особого интереса.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил Алекс. – У нас отношения. Серьезные!  
\- Мда?  
Алекс посмотрел на Рико в упор, и тот от неожиданности стушевался и пожал плечами.  
«У меня есть серьезные отношения! – подумал Алекс, внутренне ликуя. – С Марти!».

Ему хотелось заорать от счастья и побежать куда-нибудь… лучше, конечно, домой: стиснуть Марти в объятиях, любовно искусать его с ног до головы, растрепать его длинные волосы, поцеловать - и чтобы Марти поцеловал в ответ, смело и открыто, ничего не боясь.  
Алекс заметил, что Рико смотрит на него мрачно, но счастья было так много, оно было таким огромным, всеобъемлющим, что удержать его внутри было невозможно.


	4. Chapter 4

Магазин был закрыт уже который день, но Рядовой никак не мог привыкнуть к тишине. На кухне не стучал нож, в торговом зале не жужжали тихонько лампы, только царил повсюду въевшийся намертво рыбный дух, тонкий теплый аромат пряностей, а на кухне все еще осталось слабое послевкусие лимонного мыла.

Рядовой даже не подозревал, насколько «Четыре пингвина» пропитались присутствием Рико. Он повсюду натыкался на следы – забытая черная майка на спинке стула, точилка для ножей на кухне, и сами ножи, пришпиленные к магнитной доске в определенном, удобном тому порядке; бритва в ванной, и пена для бритья с лимонной отдушкой.  
В тумбочку у кровати Рядовой вообще не стал заглядывать, там хранились все вещи, которые нравились Рико – ремни, наручники, цепочки, плетки, всякие игрушки, все то, что они в свое время жадно скупали, стремясь познать друг друга максимально приятно.  
Он выгреб из шкафа чужие вещи, запихнул их в пакет, - у Рико было на удивление мало тряпок, в этом отношении он был аскетом, - и передал через Марти. Но тумбочку, конечно, не трогал.

Избавляться от Рико было больно – Рядовой снял сережки в первый же день, но кольцо с безымянного пальца пришлось снимать с мылом, пыхтением и проклятиями. Когда-то кольцо было впору, даже чуть-чуть великовато, но с тех пор Рядовой вырос, поэтому чуть не вывернул себе сустав.  
Он был уверен, что когда окажется своим собственным, ничейным, то испытает радость и удовлетворение, но испытывал только грусть, страх и тоску. Он совершенно отвык быть ничьим: сначала он был папиным и маминым, потом очень скоро стал пингвиньим, а потом стал любимым мальчиком Рико. Теперь он снова был сам по себе, но совершенно не понимал, зачем ему это нужно и что с собой делать.

Гиперопека, которой окружал его Рико, давила и раздражала, но когда она исчезла, Рядовой вдруг понял, что не справляется со своей жизнью. Естественно, он не начал пихать ложку в ухо вместо рта, и когда закончился период самой жесткой депрессии, он снова принялся мыться и бриться, но… куда приятнее было, когда в его жизни был кто-то, кому было не наплевать – а завтракал ли Рядовой, а не болит ли у него голова, а не устали ли ноги, не холодно ему, почему он грустный, хочет он массаж и так далее. Все мелочи, которыми окружал его Рико, перестали быть мелочами, исчезнув, и пожалуй… пожалуй, Рядовой очень сильно скучал по ним.

Вся округа, наверное, считала, что они с Рико извращенцы, которые каждый день бьют друг друга плетками и все такое, но на самом деле они каждый день заботились друг о друге, а плетками если и били, то очень редко, а в последнее время так и вовсе перестали, было не до того. Рядовому куда чаще вспоминалось, как Рико заставлял его, уставшего и раздраженного, поужинать, не выпуская из кухни, чем то, как Рико привязывал его к кровати и делал с ним всякие вещи.

… а еще было немного обидно, что к его проблеме отнеслись так пренебрежительно. Может, для кого-то это и был обычный кризис или что-то такое, но для Рядового это была катастрофа! Он никогда в жизни не расставался с парнем, у него вообще никаких других отношений, кроме как с Рико, не было, и теперь, когда эти отношения закончились и впереди маячил развод, Рядовой был в непроходящем ужасе.  
Шкипер категорически сказал закрывать к чертям магазин и устроить отпуск, - Шкипер вообще очень расстроился, узнав, что у них происходит, - но Рядовой как-то не ощущал себя отдыхающим.

Он вымыл магазин, выдраил опустевшие витрины, убрал то, что может храниться долго, в холодильники, и повесил табличку о распродаже остатков за просто так, сколько кому не жалко. Он не верил в успех затеи, но табличку пришлось снимать еще до полудня: все раскупили, а на выручку Рядовой купил ящик зеленого «Шартреза», и даже хватило пополнить запасы травки. Шкипер, наверное, не это имел в виду, когда советовал отдохнуть, но это тоже был своеобразный отдых. Рядовой спал, а когда просыпался – бессмысленно злился или плакал, напивался перед теликом, скуривал очередной косячок, если не забывал – брился и сооружал себе завтрак или обед из яичницы с беконом, рыбу он не любил и редко ел.

Иногда приходил Марти, иногда приходил Джулиан, иногда они оба пытались вытащить Рядового в люди, но он не хотел видеть людей, он хотел нажираться до бессознательного состояния, лежать на диване и страдать. Джулиан обещал рассказать все Шкиперу, но Рядовой знал, что Джулиан его не сдаст; Марти ждал, когда Рядовой начнет расспрашивать о Рико, но Рядовой не спрашивал, хотя на самом деле ему ужасно хотелось расспросить, да только гордость не позволяла. Дни шли за днями, иногда Рядовой не успевал отследить, когда один день сменяется другим, а долгожданное счастье от полной свободы все никак не наступало.

Он лежал на диване, закинув ноги на спинку дивана, допивая очередную бутылку «Шартреза» под бормотание телевизора. Рядовой смотрел в телеящик настолько равнодушно, что спроси его кто-нибудь, а что именно он смотрит, он бы не сумел вспомнить. Входная дверь, запертая уже вторую неделю, вдруг заскрипела, зазвенели ключи. Рядовой удивленно приподнял голову – никто из них не стал бы заходить через главный вход, и Шкипер, и Рико заходили через черный вход, который был ближе и удобней, а Ковальски вернется не скоро из своей сверхсекретной командировки со своей сверхсекретной женой. Рядовой сел, потряс головой и пошатываясь отправился посмотреть, кто там приперся.

Посреди темного пустого магазина стояла девчонка лет шестнадцати, в оранжевой майке и черных шортах. Стояла она совершенно молча и тихо, и учитывая, что она смотрела прямиком на Рядового, он чуть было не отдал богу душу от перепуга. Наверное, будь это здоровенный мужик с дубиной, он бы и то не так испугался, как от вида этой пигалицы.  
Но потом кто-то щелкнул выключателем, Рядовой прищурился и увидел, что девчонка совершенно обычная, земная – загорелая, с разноцветными волосами.

А у двери, возле выключателя, стоял Рико, исхудавший, в черной футболке, ужасно красивый. Рядовой даже забыл, какой Рико красивый, - за годы взгляд как-то замылился, Рядовой уже воспринимал это как должное, - а теперь взглянул и даже поразился. Ему даже стало неловко, что Рико такой, а он сам – в грязной майке, с немытой головой, небритый и красноглазый от травы и бессонницы.

Рико смотрел на него, почти не моргая. Рядовой открыл было рот, толком не зная, что скажет – «я соскучился», или «я был не прав», или «извини, за то, что наорал и выгнал», но тут девчонка, о которой он совсем забыл, подошла к Рико и прижалась к его боку, любопытно и с опаской посматривая на Рядового. Рико машинально положил ладонь на ее разноцветную, желто-фиолетово-розовую макушку. Рядовой застыл с открытым ртом.  
Он так обозлился, что едва не захлебнулся воздухом, в глазах побагровело, а в висках заревела кровь.

\- Ах ты с-с-сука! – прошипел Рядовой.  
Он бросился на Рико с такой яростью, которой сам от себя не ожидал. Рико отшатнулся и ударился спиной и затылком о дверь, видимо, не ждал, что на него так налетят.  
Рядовой в два счета содрал об него костяшки, не слыша в своем неистовстве, что девчонка дико верещит. Он так взбесился от ревности и обиды, и от того, что Рико даже не сопротивлялся, что перестал соображать. Рико тяжело дышал и вздрагивал от каждого нового удара, согнулся пополам, когда Рядовой заехал ему в солнечное сплетение, и рухнул на колени, пытаясь прикрыть локтями голову.

\- С-сука! – заорал Рядовой, тряся его, как грушу. – Уже новую малолетку нашел?!  
Рико отрицательно помотал головой и вскинул лицо – залитое кровью и измученное. Левая бровь лопнула, губы распухли, скулу стремительно заливало синяком.  
\- С-сука! – хрипел Рядовой. – Какая же ты сволочь! Я же тут…  
Он собирался врезать снова, но девчонка набросилась на него сзади и вцепилась ногтями в уши.  
Рядовой стряхнул ее, схватил Рико за густые черные волосы, дернул к себе и ударил лбом в лицо. Рико взвыл. Рядовой, оглушенный ударом, отступил – в голове у него звенело, Рико корчился на полу, зажимая обеими руками голову.

Девчонка пулей вымелась прочь, но Рядовой этого почти не заметил – он опустился на корточки перед Рико. Тот с трудом поднял голову и посмотрел расфокусированно, из сломанного носа ручьем лилась кровь.  
\- Новую подстилку нашел? – хрипло спросил Рядовой, держась ладонью за шишку на лбу.  
Рико попытался что-то ответить, но губы у него кривились, и он беззвучно давился кровью.  
\- Я ж тебя так любил, - жалобно сказал Рядовой. – Ты ж у меня один был…  
Рико кашлянул кровью, внутри его груди что-то страшно сипело. Рядовой, враз опомнившись, испуганно потянулся к нему, но тут дверь стукнулась о стену - в магазин влетел Шкипер, босой и в халате, ахнул, отпихнул Рядового так, что тот шлепнулся на задницу, и подхватил Рико. Ругаясь трехэтажными комбинациями, Шкипер потащил кашляющего Рико прочь, тот отплевывался кровью и с трудом держался на ногах. Рядовой проводил их ошеломленным взглядом и остался в одиночестве, тупо уставившись на капли крови на бетонном полу.

У Мото-Мото всегда было много народа, но для их компашки местных завсегдатаев уже давно резервировали боковой стол. Рядовой только не ожидал, что на этот раз соберутся почти все: Марти и Алекс, и Глория с Мелманом, расстроенный Джулиан…и, к изумлению Рядового, загорелый хмурый Ковальски с выгоревшими волосами. Шкипера не было.

Когда Рядовой подошел к столу, заставленному бокалами пива и тарелками с закусками, все сразу замолчали. Рядовой тоже молчал, он догадался, что уже все знают, и подозревал, что ему устроят интервенцию. Он почти час отмокал под горячим душем, пытаясь смыть с себя злобу, ревность и обиду, долго приводил себя в порядок, потому что стал противен сам себе, и все-таки не мог до конца отмыться, все время вспоминал прозрачный взгляд Рико, полный боли и терпения.

\- Привет, - буркнул Рядовой, посматривая на всех исподлобья.  
В дальнем конце стола, у самой стенки, закопошился кто-то, кого Рядовой сначала не узнал, а когда узнал – примерз к месту. Девчонка с разноцветными волосами, та самая, большеглазая, в оранжевой майке, которая была в магазине с Рико, пялилась со страхом на Рядового и старалась отсесть от него подальше.  
\- Ты! – ахнул он. – Ты что тут делаешь?! Ты кто такая?  
\- Это моя сестра, - холодно сказал Алекс. – Надеюсь, ты не собираешься и ей нос сломать?  
Рядовой отрицательно помотал головой. У него задрожали коленки, так что он поскорее плюхнулся на первый попавшийся стул. Девчонка смотрела на него с неприязнью и опасением.

\- Ну что, доигрался? – с ласковой угрозой спросила Глория. – Руки распускаешь…  
\- Я подумал… - Рядовой побагровел и заткнулся.  
У него как-то язык не поворачивался сказать, что он приревновал Рико и подумал о нем настолько плохо. Тем более тут, перед лицом близких друзей, которые хорошо знали Рико, хотя Рико, конечно, не был ангелом во плоти.

\- Ты так его отделал, - тихо сказал Джулиан. – Пришлось швы накладывать… ты что, совсем что ли?  
Мелман кивнул, видимо, он и зашивал. Рядовой виновато молчал, не зная, что ответить, но его оставили в покое, только Ковальски холодно посматривал поверх поблескивающих очков.

Мото-Мото подошел к ним через несколько минут, собрал на поднос большую часть грязной посуды и спросил:  
\- Кому чё?  
\- Нам два светлых, - ответил Марти.  
\- Что это ты за меня распоряжаешься? – возмутился Алекс. – Может, я хотел что-то другое?  
Марти закатил глаза.  
\- Ладно, только одно светлое, мне, - сказал он. – А мой капризный бойфренд решит сам.  
\- Нам два светлых, - скромно сказал Алекс. – Спасибо, Мото.  
Марти негодующе взвыл и попытался его ущипнуть, Алекс принялся отбиваться, потому что щипался Марти больно.

\- Виски, - мрачно сказал Рядовой.  
\- Ему апельсиновый сок, - негромко проговорил Ковальски.  
Мото-Мото внимательно посмотрел на Рядового, потом на Ковальски, потом пожал плечами и сказал:  
\- Сок так сок.  
Рядовой со злой обидой поглядел на Ковальски, но тот невозмутимо поправил очки и сказал:  
\- Тебе уже хватит.  
Спорить с ним как-то не получалось, Ковальски никогда не горячился и всегда был уверен в своей правоте.

Рядовой то и дело ловил настороженные взгляды девочки, она посматривала на него, как на опасного сумасшедшего. Рядовому было дико неудобно - ведь не станешь же объяснять, что он не такой, что у него просто… тяжелый период жизни. Она, наверное, считала его окончательно сбрендившим – напал на Рико нисхуя, чуть не убил… Рядовой помрачнел, снова вспомнив взгляд Рико, такой больной и беззащитный…

\- Пойдем-ка, малёк, - сказал Ковальски, вырвав его из неприятных мыслей. – Нам пора.  
Рядовой встал, бросил на столик, в общий счет, купюру и поплелся за Ковальски. Тот молчал, шагал неторопливо, но Рядовой хорошо его знал, поэтому понимал, что Ковальски на самом деле жутко зол.

\- Я думал, ты еще не скоро вернешься, - сказал Рядовой, просто чтобы не молчать.  
\- Я тоже так думал, - процедил Ковальски.  
Рядовой решил все-таки заткнуться, как-то очень уж недобро звучал голос Ковальски. Все вокруг считали, что Ковальски такой тихий и спокойный, невозмутимый умный флегматик… только вот Ковальски был куда глубже и куда опасней, чем казался, опаснее громкого Шкипера, тот был как-то попроще, а Ковальски был под стать Рико, такой же ненормальный, только чуточку по-другому.

Рядовой думал, что они, как обычно, зайдут через черный ход, но Ковальски достал ключи, зашел в магазин и несколько минут молча оглядывался. К счастью, кровавые пятнышки Рядовой уже замыл. Потом Ковальски прошел на кухню и постоял над сухой чистой раковиной. Вздохнул, ушел в гостиную и провел кончиками пальцев по пустой столешнице, где раньше, когда они еще жили все вместе, вечно валялась всякая всячина – счета, перочинные ножи, какие-то письма, бумажки, карамельки и засушенная, ломкая от старости морская мелочь – панцири крабов, ракушки, иссохшие морские коньки и веточки кораллов.

\- Выводы, Ковальски? – улыбнулся Рядовой.  
Он даже отпрыгнул, когда Ковальски вдруг каким-то слитным, быстрым и страшным движением оказался рядом.  
\- Малыш, - тихо и проникновенно проговорил Ковальски, наклонившись к Рядовому и заглядывая ему в глаза. – Я не наношу тебе увечий только потому, что Рико это не понравится. Учти это.  
Рядовой сглотнул и кивнул.

Ковальски поправил очки и отошел. Он огляделся и, увидев полупустую бутылку «Шартреза», безо всякой жалости вылил остаток ликера в унитаз, туда же отправилась травка. Рядовой молчал, подозревая, что если вообще откроет рот – будет плеваться зубами. Ковальски делал все спокойно и методично, от этого пробирало жутью и не хотелось становиться у него на пути. Рядовой знал, что Ковальски никогда в жизни не скажет ничего нелепо-сентиментального, типа «брат за брата» или в таком духе. Ему не требовалось этого говорить, и так было понятно, что за Шкипера и Рико Ковальски всегда впряжется в любую авантюру, как и они за него.

Наконец Ковальски остановился и поманил Рядового пальцем.  
\- Расклад такой, - спокойно сказал он. – Тебя приютили и пожалели, дали тебе новую жизнь, приняли в семью и даже одарили любовью... а ты что делаешь? Что ты такое выкидываешь?  
Рядовой, набравший в грудь воздуха и открывший рот, чтобы хоть что-то вякнуть в свое оправдание, осекся, с трудом выдохнув – горло сдавило отчаянием. То, что говорил Ковальски, было жестоко, но совершенно правдиво. Рядовой только не ждал, что ему припомнят это так.  
\- Ты берега попутал, - терпеливо сказал Ковальски. – Так доступно?  
Рядовой кивнул.

\- Ты не имел никакого права выгонять Рико из дома, - холодно продолжил Ковальски. – У него больше прав жить здесь, чем у тебя.  
\- Я не выгонял, - тихо ответил Рядовой. – Он сам ушел.  
Ковальски скептически поднял бровь.  
\- Малыш, ты же понимаешь, почему Рико не сопротивлялся? – спросил он. – Я видел, как ты его отделал… он просто позволил тебе распустить руки. Скажешь не так?  
\- Так, - признался Рядовой.  
\- Ты понимал, что он не будет сопротивляться?  
Рядовой подумал, Ковальски не сдержался и отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник, так что Рядовой наконец неохотно кивнул.  
\- Рико не из тех, кто позволяет себя бить, - сказал Ковальски. – И я тебе скажу искренне, чтобы отделать Рико – надо очень сильно постараться. Он тебя убить мог и даже не запыхался бы… но тебя он и пальцем не тронет… и ты этим отлично воспользовался.  
Рядовой кусал губы. Ему хотелось возразить, но в глубине души он понимал, что Ковальски, как и всегда, прав.

\- Рико - садист, это так, но такого он не заслужил… и уж точно не от тебя, - сказал Ковальски. – Он с тебя пылинки сдувал, надышаться на тебя не мог.  
\- Я…  
\- Никто из нас такого не заслуживает, - перебил Ковальски. – Шкипер весь на нервах, а ему нервничать вообще нельзя, он только на ноги встал. А я из-за вас сорвался из командировки, оставив жену в потенциальной опасности… она, конечно, сама за себя постоит, но все же…  
\- Прости, - виновато пробормотал Рядовой. – Я не хотел. Я… я не знаю, как так вышло. Я подумал…

\- Ты решил, что женатый гейский гей Рико замутил роман с несовершеннолетней девчонкой? – усмехнулся Ковальски. – Серьезно? Рядовой, ты совсем дурачок?  
Рядовой опустил взгляд – у него горели уши, и ответить ему было нечего.  
\- Перегнул ты с истерикой, - вздохнул Ковальски. – Эмоции тебе на пользу не идут, малёк, надо держать себя в руках.  
\- А ты на моем месте… - начал было Рядовой, но Ковальски снова перебил его:  
\- Мы твоя семья, - строго и холодно сказал он. – А ты такое чудишь…  
Он потыкал Рядового пальцем в лоб, Рядовой отдернулся, но Ковальски не прекратил.  
\- Хер ли ты меня тычешь? – возмутился Рядовой, пытаясь отвести его руку.  
\- Я тебе сейчас глаз выну, если не утихнешь, - скучно и спокойно пообещал Ковальски. – слушай, что тебе говорят, и не топорщи перья.  
Рядовой почему-то сразу ему поверил. Ковальски был из тех, кто способен.

\- И что мне делать? – спросил он, когда Ковальски закончил.  
Ковальски помолчал. Он обычно никаких советов не давал, особенно непрошенных, но теперь Рядовой его прямо спросил, так что Ковальски задумался.  
\- Для начала – извиниться, - сказал он. – Перед Рико и перед девочкой.  
\- Что? – возмутился Рядовой. – А при чем тут она? Я ей ничего не должен!  
\- Нда? – Ковальски усмехнулся. – Знаешь, если бы передо мной кто-то устроил такой цирк, я бы счел себя оскорбленным. Ты хочешь, чтобы она тебя считала неадекватным?  
\- Да мне плевать, что она там считает, - буркнул Рядовой.  
\- А Алексу не наплевать, к примеру, - холодно сказал Ковальски. – И Шкиперу не наплевать. И мне не наплевать.

Рядовой тяжело вздохнул. Он не любил никого обижать и прекрасно понимал, что девчонку, конечно, напугал - не каждый день при тебе человека отделывают в мясо… хорошо еще, что она сама не пострадала…  
\- Ладно, - буркнул Рядовой.  
\- Вот и молодец, - кивнул Ковальски.  
Он похлопал Рядового по плечу, посмотрел на часы и ушел.

Рядовой бесцельно ходил из комнаты в комнату и размышлял, набираясь решимости. Оттянул пояс спортивных штанов и несколько секунд рассматривал белый круглый шрам от сигареты, который оставил Рико.  
Как Рико тогда с ума сходил, ходил хвостом, и смотрел так отчаянно, и как он потом Рядового взахлеб целовал, когда Рядовой пришел к нему, просто безумие какое-то, целовал так, словно не надеялся на прощение. Хотя, наверное, и правда, не надеялся.

Рядовой поднялся наверх, в спальню, и выволок ящик из тумбочки, где они хранили всякие штуки. У каждой плетки, у каждой цепочки, у каждого зажима и ремешка была своя история, но теперь все это добро даже пылью покрылось… Рядовой прижал к груди красный шарик-кляп и всхлипнул. Как они любили эти игрушки, как они любили друг друга… как так вышло, что они отдалились?  
Почему все закончилось тем, что он, Рядовой, бил Рико всерьез, калеча, а Рико вздрагивал и молча смотрел на него своими невозможными, пронзительными глазами? Найти бы тот момент, когда что-то между ними сломалось…  
«Но я смогу все исправить! – решил Рядовой. – Я все исправлю!».

Он выскочил из дома, не позволяя себе передумать, и почти бегом отправился в соседний особняк. Главный вход, конечно, был уже закрыт, но Рядовой пулей промчался по маленькому садику, остановившись только на крылечке, отдышался несколько секунд и толкнул заднюю дверь, затянутую москитной сеткой.

Шкипер поймал его на лестнице между первым и вторым этажом, нахмурился и сложил руки на груди, увидев раскрасневшегося, запыхавшегося Рядового. Он по-прежнему был в своем удобном домашнем синем халате, распахнутом на груди, и трогательных махровых белых носках.  
Рядовой остановился и насторожился. Ему стало не по себе от нахмуренных бровей Шкипера и его сердитых усов. Шкиперу тоже было, что сказать, а Рядовой боялся этих слов и гнева Шкипера.

\- Я вот не понимаю, - тихо, но угрожающе пророкотал Шкипер. – Какого ебаного хуя вокруг все резко отупели? Что это, блядь, за анал-карнавал?! Что за хуйня с вами происходит, камбалой меня в хребет?  
В его глазах разгорались синие искры, голос становился все ниже и злее.  
\- Разругались, покалечили друг друга… - гремел Шкипер. – Отвернуться нельзя, етить меня по ватерлинии! Позволил себе, личную жизнь – и вот, пожалуйста! Ебанись моя каракатица, малёк! Я что, должен и за вашу семейную жизнь отвечать?  
\- Нет, - смиренно ответил Рядовой. – Мы сами…  
\- Хуй с усами! – заорал Шкипер. – Вижу я, как вы сами! Двадцать шесть швов и трещины на ребрах!  
Рядовой побледнел. Шкипер замолчал, увидев, что Рядовому нехорошо.

\- Ладно, не ссы, - куда спокойнее сказал он. – Компадре живучий… отлежится и снова как новенький.  
\- Я себя никогда не прощу за это, - пробормотал Рядовой, задыхаясь от стыда и ужаса. – Он ведь… он даже не защищался… наверное, и он меня никогда не простит... что я натворил…  
Шкипер громко фыркнул, выразив свое отношение.  
\- Хуйню порешь, малёк, - сказал он. – Рико так месили, для него драка – вообще не повод для обид и трагедий. Он и сам-то не дурак подраться!  
\- А это и не драка была, - тоскливо сказал Рядовой. – Если бы драка – он бы меня по стенке размазал, я же знаю… пятна бы мокрого не осталось.  
Шкипер посмотрел на него, закусив ус.

\- Слушай, малёк, - терпеливо сказал он. – Рико… своеобразный, у него свои ориентиры вообще… я больше чем уверен, что винить тебя и обижаться он не станет. Для него все нормально – пацанчик его вырос, обозначил границы, ну и все на этом…  
\- Ты просто не видел, как все было… - начал было Рядовой.  
\- Я Рико прекрасно знаю, - перебил Шкипер. – Ему важнее, что ты его ревнуешь, избил – ну и хуй бы с ним, зато как приревновал, ну!  
Рядовой растерянно молчал. Шкипер усмехнулся, потом протянул руку и взлохматил Рядовому волосы.  
\- Миритесь уже, что ли, - сказал он. – И чтобы больше без эксцессов.

\- Шкипер, можно мне к нему? – тихо спросил Рядовой.  
Шкипер задумался.  
\- Давай лучше завтра, - сказал он. – Рико только уснул… разбитое лицо - это больно вообще-то… не хочу я его будить.  
\- Да я тихонько, - взмолился Рядовой. – Я только посмотрю и уйду.  
Шкипер отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Он проснется, - сказал он уверенно. – Он же как ебучая акула, унюхает и проснется, пусть лучше спит, здоровее будет.  
Рядовой вздохнул.

\- А что, соскучился? – смягчился Шкипер.  
Рядовой кивнул.  
\- Я не знаю, почему у нас так все вышло, - с отчаянием сказал он. – Я же его люблю.  
Шкипер вздохнул и провел ладонью по коротко обритой голове.  
\- Ну это главное, малёк, - сказал он. – Все остальное потом наладится. Иди-ка и ты поспи, а то на тебе лица нет.  
Рядовой кивнул.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Шкипер, - послушно сказал он.

Шкипер кивнул и вдруг насторожился, вытянулся, прислушиваясь к чему-то неуловимому и неслышному.  
\- О, прохвост мой явился, - мягко сказал он, расплывшись в улыбке. – Спокойной ночи, малёк.  
И действительно внизу, на первом этаже, Рядовой наткнулся на Джулиана, уставшего и чуточку пьяненького. Джулиан удивленно взглянул на него, потом увидел Шкипера наверху, и расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Усатик, ты чего это не спишь? – спросил он, на ходу стаскивая браслеты с рук. – Ты меня ждал?

Рядовой понял, что о нем уже забыли. Он поскорее ушел, чтобы не мешать, и отправился к Марти и Алексу. К счастью они еще не спали.  
Судя по теням в окнах, у них вовсю разгорелся бой подушками: Алекс хохотал, Марти вопил, девчонка визжала. Рядовой тяжело вздохнул и постучал в дверь, морально приготовившись к тому, что его спустят с крыльца.

Алекс действительно нахмурился, когда увидел его, и сложил руки на груди совершенно в Шкиперской манере.  
\- Чего? – спросил он.  
\- Можно поговорить с твоей сестрой? – попросил Рядовой.  
Алекс вскинул бровь.  
\- Зачем? – спросил он. – Все-таки решил и ее добить?  
Рядовой уставился на него в упор и Алекс как-то стушевался.

\- Теперь я тот, кто детей бьет? – холодно спросил Рядовой. – Даже так?  
Алекс вздохнул.  
\- Как же ты иногда похож на компадре, - пробормотал он и потряс головой. – Набрался от него… Джия! Подойди, пожалуйста.

Девочка выглянула и перестала улыбаться, увидев Рядового, нахмурилась и поджала губы.  
\- Привет, - неловко сказал Рядовой. – Я хотел… я хотел извиниться за то, что тебе пришлось увидеть. Я знаю, что первое впечатление уже не изменить, но я не такой… и мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это увидеть.  
Девочка растерялась, озадаченно скривила тонкие бровки.  
\- В общем, извини, - закончил Рядовой.  
Девочка посмотрела на Алекса, потом на Марти, который тоже вышел послушать. Потом пожала плечами и ушла в дом, ничего не сказав.

\- Что это она? – растерянно спросил Рядовой.  
\- Застеснялась, - улыбнулся Алекс.  
Его взгляд потеплел, он дружески потрепал Рядового по плечу.  
\- И что теперь делать будешь? – с любопытством спросил Марти.  
\- Надеюсь, Рико еще не надумал разводиться, - вздохнул Рядовой. – Я хочу помириться.  
\- Ну слава яйцам! – воскликнул Алекс. – У меня прямо душа была не на месте… вы же образец для подражания всему району, сила искренней любви и все такое…  
Марти закатил глаза и дурашливо ткнул его локтем в бок.  
\- Ладно, ребята, не буду вам мешать, - сказал Рядовой. – Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - хором ответили они, и даже девчонка что-то пискнула из дома.


	5. Chapter 5

Алекс со щенками не работал, но любил приходить к щенячьему вольеру после рабочего дня и наблюдать за искренней, радостной, детской возней. Только щенки и маленькие дети, наверное, умели быть такими трогательными, дурашливыми, беззаботными и безобидными. Раньше еще почему-то вспоминался Рядовой, когда он был совсем белопушистый, молоденький и наивный, но Рядовой вырос… вот даже руки начал распускать и оказался способен морду набить.

Алекс вздохнул и выбросил Рядового из головы. Он смотрел, как щенки возятся, пытаясь в шутку укусить друг друга за лапы, визжат и издают потешные звуки, пробуя имитировать взрослый лай. На душе стало легко и приятно, настроение как всегда подпрыгнуло, Алекс оправился домой с чистой совестью, планируя перехватить Марти и завалиться куда-нибудь пожрать.

С утра он выпил две чашки кофе, в обед сжевал пару собачьих сухарей, пытаясь наладить контакт с новичком – настороженным, голодным, запуганным и от того злым псом с явной примесью волчьей крови. К концу дня волчара все-таки взял еду у него из рук, подозрительно косясь и готовясь в любой момент не то отскочить, не то кинуться. Но все-таки взял и принялся есть, что Алекс считал победой.  
Сейчас он бы и сам сожрал какой-нибудь здоровенный хорошо прожаренный стейк, сочный, горячий, с картошкой или любым другим гарниром – главное, побольше мяса. У Алекса едва не потекли слюни, настолько отчетливо он представил себе, как рот наполнится мясным соком с привкусом лука, зелени и перца.

Однако дома никого не обнаружилось. В особняке Джулиана гремела музыка, Джия наверняка умотала туда - она обожала Джулиана и вечеринки, которые он устраивал. Хотелось бы только надеяться, что тот, - а точнее Шкипер, - присмотрит, чтобы она там не напилась и не натворила чего. Алекс прекрасно помнил себя в ее дурном возрасте и не видел никакого смысла запрещать вечеринки и сажать Джию под замок. Пусть лучше перебесится под присмотром, чем потом сорвется с резьбы и назло всему миру начет с ума сходить. Шкипер наверняка присматривает за ней, он был мужик ответственный, надежный, так что Алекс задался вопросом – где, черт возьми, носит его Марти?

На вечеринку без него Марти бы не пошел, и домой он явно не заходил – на сушилке не висела черно-белая спортивная форма, которую Марти стирал после каждого занятия. Наверное, Марти все еще торчал в «Мадагаскаре».  
Алекс, не переодеваясь, поплелся в клуб, ощущая, что от голода и усталости раздражается все сильнее.

Он собирался провести вечер как-то приятнее – поужинать с Марти, притащить его домой и, пока Джия на вечеринке, сделать что-нибудь этакое, а не тихонько и быстро под одеялом, как приходилось, пока Джия жила у них.  
В кармане куртки нашелся полузабытый, немного подтаявший сникерс, но Алекс не стал брезговать, а слопал его в мгновение ока. Он бы и упаковку облизал, но уже дошагал до входа в «Мадагаскар».

Марти, в обтягивающей черно-белой форме, с волосами, завязанными в узел, нашелся у кулера для воды. Он трепался с кем-то, покачивал бедрами и сиял улыбкой.  
\- Ал! – завопил он, заметив Алекса.  
\- Марти, какого хрена? – спросил Алекс. – Я думал, что ты давно дома.  
\- Я тебе еще вчера говорил, что у меня вечерняя подмена, - укоризненно сказал Марти. – Ты меня хоть иногда слушаешь?  
\- Да, но… - начал было Алекс и тут же вспомнил, что Марти, и правда, говорил. Перед сном. Когда Алекс уже почти уснул. – Блин, да. Помню. А ты еще долго?  
\- Час йоги, - ответил Марти. – Хочешь присоединиться?  
\- Очень смешно, - кисло сказал Алекс.  
Марти прищурил черные глаза.

\- Ал, - мягко и терпеливо сказал он. – Я понимаю, что ты уже старенький, но у меня занимаются даже дети и беременные женщины. Не бойся, ты справишься.  
\- Что?! – возмутился Алекс. – Да я и не сомневаюсь!  
\- Ну и отлично, - обрадовался Марти. – Тогда иди в раздевалку, я принесу тебе свои запасные штаны.  
\- Марти, я…  
\- Да не бойся ты, тебе понравится, - перебил Марти. – Очень расслабляет.  
Алекс и квакнуть не успел, как Марти запихнул его в мужскую раздевалку, а через минуту притащил сложенные спортивные штаны и старые кроссовки.  
\- Твою мать, - только и сказал Алекс, осознав, что Марти ловко загреб его в свою секту падме хум.

\- Марти, - попытался он. – Я только пришел с работы, я даже не мылся.  
Глаза у Марти вспыхнули, ноздри раздулись, он на секунду прижался лицом к шее Алекса и прищелкнул языком.  
\- Хорошо пахнешь, - чуть хрипловато сказал он. – Все, переодевайся живо!  
Он умчался в зал, а Алекс неохотно стащил джинсы и натянул штаны Марти, которые чуть-чуть давили в паху. Запасной майки не было, так что Алекс стащил пропотевшую футболку, влез в кроссовки и отправился в зал.

Марти вскинул бровь, увидев его, полуголого и растрепанного, - Алекс на ходу собрал волосы в пучок на затылке, - усмехнулся и кивнул на пустой коврик в углу. Алексу стало неуютно, когда он заметил, что в зале полным полно тощих хищных дамочек и многие посматривают на него довольно плотоядно, чуть ли не со слюнками. Марти вовсе не собирался приходить ему на помощь, у него был очень странный взгляд – и торжествующий, но и какой-то очень гордый.

До Алекса вдруг дошло, что Марти им тщеславно гордится – ну конечно, не каждый день в обители этих тощих кур-гриль появляется образцовый мускулистый самец! Марти, может быть, и был мастером закручиваться в узлы, но Алекс предпочитал банальную тренажерку, так что стыдиться своей фигуры ему было нечего. Он расправил плечи и тщеславно поиграл мышцами, зная, что даже мелкие шрамы, которыми он был щедро усыпан, и веснушки, которыми он был усыпан не менее густо, его не портят. Кто-то даже тихонько ахнул.

Марти на это павлинье распускание хвоста ничего не сказал, но посмотрел так ехидно, что Алекс слегка смутился. Впрочем, Марти тут же посерьезнел, выпрямился и хлопнул в ладоши.  
\- Добрый вечер всем, - жизнерадостно сказал он. – Если кто-то не знает, меня зовут Марти, сегодня у нас стхира-бхага и я буду вашим тренером. Готовы? Поехали!

Алекс был уверен, что с легкостью справится – он поднимал штангу, которая весила больше, чем весь Марти, и самого Марти он и на руки поднимал, и на весу держал, и на спине таскал… но через двадцать минут Алекс, мокрый от пота и задыхающийся, уверился, что прямо сейчас ляжет и умрет.  
Марти и дамочки-гриль завязывались в такие узлы и становились в такие позы, что Алекс по сравнению с ними ощущал себя кубиком, у которого нет ни ручек, ни ножек. У него тряслись колени, дрожали руки, то и дело хрустели все суставы, и смерть, казалось, была уже не за горами, особенно, когда Марти, свеженький, веселый и жизнерадостный, сказал, что разминка закончена, и они могут приступать к основным упражнениям.

Алекс чуть не взвыл. Марти посматривал на него с плохо скрываемым весельем, он даже сиял от злорадного самодовольства, ему все эти асаны, бхаги и другие плохо выговариваемые слова и головоломные позы были нипочем. Нет, Алекс знал, конечно, какой Марти гибкий, какая у него потрясающая растяжка, и видел, как Марти утром делает зарядку, но это было как-то… в общем, было очень неприятно осознать, что ты хуже всех, и вся твоя мускулатура ничего не значит, потому что никак не помогает завязаться в узел или свернуться в три дуги.

Во время короткого, буквально тридцатисекундного отдыха, Алекс свалился на спину, тяжело дыша. В глазах то темнело, то выцветало до белизны. Спина болела так, словно по ней проехались танком.  
\- Если у кого-то что-то не получается, можно посидеть в сторонке, - сладко проговорил Марти, не обращаясь ни к кому персонально.  
Алекс обозлился и заставил себя подняться, его за живое задело такое неверие в его силы. И не хотелось, чтобы Марти считал его слабаком, и вообще, не хотелось быть самой слабой особью в стаде.

\- Продолжаем! – сказал Марти, хлопнув. – Начнем с планки.  
Алекс послушно встал в планку, это он знал и умел… но дальше Марти потребовал задрать ногу и коснуться носком поясницы… Алекс вообще не знал, что это реально. Марти ходил по залу, поправляя и одобряя, он не скупился на справедливые похвалы, вслух восхитился чьей-то растяжкой, а возле Алекса он остановился, помолчал и сказал:  
\- Ну хотя бы стараешься.  
И пошел дальше.

«Ах ты пидрила полосатый! – мысленно возмутился оскорбленный Алекс. – И это все?!».  
Он с трудом сдержал желание укусить Марти за ногу – до жопки, подтянутой, аппетитной и круглой, с которой и так не сходили следы его зубов, ему сейчас было никак не дотянуться. Но Алекс решил, что потом отыграется сполна, когда это адское занятие закончится… и если он доживет до конца, конечно.

\- Продолжаем, - проворковал Марти. – Поменяли ногу.  
Алекс вздохнул и с трудом поменял ногу. Тело стало непослушным, тяжелым, налилось какой-то дикой усталостью, болело так, словно Алекса от души избили.  
Марти снова прошелся по залу, остановился возле него и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ну-ка выше! – приказал он.  
\- Я не могу! – огрызнулся Алекс.  
\- Не придумывай! – прикрикнул Марти. – Давай-ка…  
Он схватил Алекса за щиколотку сильными горячими пальцами и потянул выше. Алекс заорал, чувствуя, что вот-вот лопнет туго натянутая на животе кожа.

\- Не верещи! – приказал Марти. – Расслабься! Дыши глубоко!  
\- Как… можно… расслабиться…. это же… больно! – проскулил Алекс, который дышать-то мог с трудом.  
\- Можно-можно, - сказал Марти. – У тебя мышцы напрочь забиты…  
Алекс не удержался и выматерился от души, забыв, что вокруг впечатлительные дамочки. Марти, не переставая заламывать ему ноги за ухо, склонился и отвесил подзатыльник.  
\- Мы не пачкаем карму такими словами, - важно сказал он.  
\- Пиздец тебе, Говядина, - пообещал Алекс. – Если доживу.  
Марти фыркнул, медленно опустил его и отошел, успев на секунду схватить и сжать Алекса за задницу.

К концу занятия Алекс держался уже на чистом упрямстве. Он впал в тоскливое, бессмысленное ожидание, и уже не ощущал ни голода, ни усталости, только смирение и боль. Казалось, этот проклятый час никогда не закончится, и Марти не перестанет издеваться, требуя невозможного.  
Наконец, Марти приказал сесть в позу лотоса и подышать. Дышать Алекс не мог – от каждого вздоха у него болело все тело, причем, каждый раз в новых местах, Алекс и не подозревал, что у него такие места вообще есть.  
\- Похлопаем себе! – радостно сказал Марти.  
Он всего лишь чуть-чуть вспотел и разгорячился, непослушные кудрявые волосы выбились из узла и налипли на шею. Марти классно выглядел… как тот, кто здорово провел время, а не как тот, кто собирается отдать богу душу.

\- Что ты сидишь?! – фыркнул Марти, остановившись рядом. – Вставай! Занятие окончено.  
Алекс с трудом поднялся, чувствуя себя совершенно измученным, у него тряслись и руки, и ноги.  
\- Ну как тебе? – спросил Марти, улыбаясь с ехидцей. – Не будешь больше умничать?  
\- Не буду, - кисло сказал Алекс.  
\- Пошли, - сказал Марти. – Посидишь у меня, пока народ не разойдется, я переоденусь и пойдем.  
Алекс послушно похромал за ним, ему было решительно все равно куда идти, ему хотелось лечь и отключиться, немного мутило.

Марти кивнул ему на диван, застеленный пледом, и ушел. Алекс кое-как сел, держась за коленки, как старичок, запрокинул голову назад, на спинку, и закрыл глаза. Ему показалось, что он отключился на секундочку, но в нос ударил резкий, колючий запах нашатыря, а по лицу прилетела оплеуха.  
\- Марти, за что ты так со мной? – проскулил Алекс, с трудом открыв глаза.  
У Марти было бледно-серое лицо, глаза испуганно блестели, губы подрагивали.

\- Твою мать, Ал! – рявкнул Марти, отодвинув тампон с нашатырем. – Ты чего это?  
Алекс потряс головой. Он ощущал жуткую слабость. Марти сел рядом и взял его за руку, нащупывая пульс.  
\- Еле добудился, - сказал он. – Я уже и так, и этак, и водой брызгал, а ты в отключке… Ал, а ты что сегодня ел?  
Алекс подумал.  
\- Сникерс, - сказал он.  
\- А еще? – терпеливо спросил Марти.  
Алекс молчал. Марти помрачнел.

\- Кошак, ты совсем идиот или успешно притворяешься? – спросил он. – Нет, Ал, ну скажи мне, ты идиот? Я переживу! Почему ты сразу не сказал? Я бы тебя в зал не пустил!  
Алекс пожал плечами.  
\- Я же не знал, что там так трудно, - жалобно сказал он.  
\- Еще бы не трудно! – заорал Марти. – Это занятия для продвинутых! А я-то думаю – что ты такой вялый…  
Он осекся и вдруг обнял Алекса, прижал его голову к плечу и погладил по волосам.  
\- Ты прости меня, - с трудом выговорил Марти. – Я себя ужасно непрофессионально повел. Мне хотелось тебя проучить, я не подумал, что тебе будет трудно… это так некрасиво с моей стороны. Извини.  
\- Марти, у меня все болит, - пожаловался Алекс. – Мне даже дышать больно.  
\- Ничего-ничего, - сказал Марти, поглаживая его плечо. – Сейчас придем домой, запихнем тебя в горячую ванну, а потом массаж.  
\- Эротический? – слабо оживился Алекс.  
Марти фыркнул и поднял его на ноги.

Алекс вцепился в него, переживая приступ головокружения, и вдруг наткнулся взглядом на собственную физиономию – весной он снялся для благотворительного календаря, чтобы поддержать питомник, где работал. Фотосет был прикольный, с байком и общительным дружелюбным хаски по кличке Артур.

Алексу отдали несколько экземпляров календаря, один он сразу предложил Марти, но тот только рассмеялся и отмахнулся, не забыв обозвать «тщеславным и самовлюбленным бесстыжим кошаком», так что Алекс раздал календари знакомым. Оказывается, один экземплярчик Марти все-таки спер и повесил у себя на работе. Еще и сердечками разрисовал... как мило.  
Марти, заметив его взгляд, смутился и порозовел, и почти насильно утащил Алекса в раздевалку.

\- Я есть хочу, - сказал Алекс, с трудом, с помощью Марти переодевая штаны, наклониться он не мог – голова кружилась и смотреть вниз было страшно.  
\- Я тебе суп сварю, - пообещал Марти.  
\- Я хочу стейк, - капризно сказал Алекс.  
\- От стейка тебе плохо станет, - покачал головой Марти. – Тебе надо что-то питательное и легкое, а мясо – тяжелая пища.  
\- Но я хочу стейк!  
\- Будет тебе стейк, - терпеливо ответил Марти. – Потом. Тебе что, обязательно заворот желудка нужен для полного счастья?  
Алекс отрицательно помотал головой.

Он не стал обуваться, пошел домой босиком, держа кроссовки в руках. Наклоняться по-прежнему было страшно, спина так подозрительно похрустывала, что, казалось, того и гляди - позвонки ссыпятся в трусы. Марти шагал рядом, придерживая его за талию, и поглядывал так взволнованно, словно боялся, что Алекс от него убежит.

\- О, тусовка у Джулиана, - сказал Марти, издалека услышав музыку.  
\- Я что-то не хочу тусить, - буркнул Алекс. – Мне кажется, я вывихнул и сломал все, что только можно.  
\- Ну-ну, - утешающе проговорил Марти. – Всего лишь легкое растяжение мышц… тебе даже на пользу пойдет на самом деле…  
\- Марти, я тебя сейчас укушу, - предупредил Алекс. – Мне плохо. Я злой и голодный.  
\- Сейчас все поправим, - пообещал Марти. – Будешь сытый и довольный жизнью, с массажем и… кхм.  
\- Что «кхм»? – тут же заинтересовался Алекс.  
\- Ну ты был очень старательным, - подумал вслух Марти. – Действительно пытался, пусть и не очень получалось, некоторые и стараться не хотят… думаю, ты заслужил наградный глубокий минет.  
\- А проглотишь? – тут же спросил Алекс, немного оживившись.  
Марти улыбнулся и демонстративно облизнул верхнюю губу.

\- Я отсюда больше никогда не вылезу! – заявил Алекс, забравшись в горячую воду по самую шею.  
Он блаженствовал, чувствуя, что боль и усталость отступили. Марти крутился на кухне, оттуда доносились такие вкусные запахи, что Алекс начал облизываться, но вылезать он все равно не собирался.

Марти сам пришел, поставил на бортики ванны поднос, потом принес пиалу с супом и палочки.  
\- Если опрокинешь на себя – будет неприятно, - предупредил Марти. – Не торопись.  
Алекс, не слушая, жадно подцеплял палочками овощи и кусочки мяса. Ему стало так хорошо, что он даже застонал.  
Марти вздохнул, взял шампунь и принялся осторожно намыливать Алексу волосы. Его пальцы приятно скребли кожу головы, перебирали пряди, так что Алекс вообще чуть не умер от счастья. Он допил бульон и оставил миску.

\- Встаешь? – спросил Марти. – Давай промоем голову, и я помогу тебе перебраться в кроватку.  
Алекс кивнул. Несмотря на то, что он ощущал себя слабым, как котенок, ему понравилась эта нежная всесторонняя забота. Марти долго поливал его прохладным душем, потом завернул в полотенце и почти на руках отволок в спальню.

\- Ложись на живот, - приказал он, роясь в ящиках комода.  
Он достал бутылочку массажного масла, уселся кряхтящему Алексу на ягодицы и принялся растирать масло по ладоням.  
\- Как-то я не уверен… - начал было Алекс, и заорал, когда Марти принялся мучить его бедную спину.  
\- Ничего-ничего, - пробормотал Марти. - Сейчас будет лучше.  
\- Я не доживу! – взвыл Алекс. – М-марти! Полегче, а? У меня сейчас брызнут искры из гла-а-а-з!  
Он стонал и пыхтел, и пытался выползти из-под Марти, но тот с жестокостью палача разминал сведенные мышцы.

\- А-а-а! Марти, а можно осторожней?  
\- Тебе что надо, чтобы не болело, или как? – хладнокровно спросил Марти.  
\- Мне надо, чтобы я не сдох! – рявкнул Алекс, корчась.  
\- Ну что-о-о ты, - промурлыкал Марти и лег на него всем телом, вжав в постель. – Все будет хорошо, Кошак.  
\- Что-то я уже не уверен, - пожаловался Алекс.  
Марти куснул его за ухо.  
\- Не ной, - попросил он. – Взбодрись.

\- Ты прикалываешься? – простонал Алекс, когда Марти снова принялся растирать его. – Мне… ай! Больно же! А-ай!  
\- Отвлекись, - посоветовал Марти. – Хочешь, давай споем нашу песенку?  
\- Ты точно издеваешься! – сипел Алекс. – Я дышать-то не могу, а ты хочешь, чтобы я пел!  
\- Давай-давай, - приказал Марти. – Мне ехать пора-а-а, прощайте, друзья… давай, Алекс, ты же знаешь слова!  
\- Марти, ты зараза, - устало сказал Алекс. – Я не буду петь.  
Марти молча схватил его за загривок и принялся так жестко трепать и разминать, что Алекс снова заорал:  
\- А-а-а-а!  
\- Нью-Йо-о-о-орк!!!  
\- Ненавижу тебя, Марти, - прошептал обессиленный, покорившийся Алекс.  
Марти в ответ только поцеловал его в затылок.

\- Видишь, ничего страшного! – сказал он.  
\- Ты обещал мне эротический массаж, - проскулил Алекс. – А это… это пытка какая-то!  
\- А как по мне – очень эротично, масло тебе к лицу, мой загорелый друх-х, - торжественно сообщил Марти. – А вообще я почти закончил, перевернись.  
Он дал Алексу, кряхтящему и дрожащему, развернуться, подпихнул подушки и устроился между его ног.

\- А теперь-то что? – устало спросил Алекс. – Руки мне выкрутишь? Или ноги местами поменяешь?  
\- М-м, нет, - сказал Марти. – Я же обещал тебе королевскую награду…  
Алекс оживился.  
\- Просто расслабься и ни о чем не думай, - промурлыкал Марти. – Я о тебе позабочусь… жаль, что ты себя сейчас не видишь… ты такой большой и такой послушный…  
Алекс расплылся в улыбке и зажмурил глаза.

\- … а что это вы тут делаете? – спросила Джия с порога.  
\- Ну твою ж мать! - простонал Алекс, лихорадочно прикрыв пах подушкой.

Марти торопливо скатился в сторону и прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь влезть в домашние штаны, швырнул в Алекса трусами, но тот даже не пошевелился.  
\- Массаж, - ответил Марти на ехидный и вопросительный взгляд Джии.  
\- Эротический? – невозмутимо спросила она.  
\- Если бы, - простонал Алекс. – Чуть кости не вытащил из меня!  
\- Нытик, - буркнул Марти, щелкнул пультом и сразу попал на «ЭнималПланет». – Кто будет попкорн?  
\- Я буду, - сказала Джия. – Братишка, ты, может, оденешься?  
\- Я не могу, - признался Алекс, все еще прикрываясь подушкой. – У меня спина не гнется.

Марти вздохнул и принялся натягивать на него белье.  
\- Приходи почаще на йогу, - посоветовал он. – Тебе полезно.  
Алекс вздрогнул и шустро отполз от него, он даже не обиделся, когда позабавленный Марти от души расхохотался. Джия улеглась рядом, подкатилась к Алексу под бок. Марти сунул в микроволновку пакет с попкорном, через несколько минут пересыпал в большую миску и поставил на кровать.  
Он лег с другой стороны, подпихнув под Алекса еще пару подушек. В телике стая львиц преследовала обреченную зебру, пока лев-мудак лежал в теньке и лениво наблюдал за охотой. С другой стороны, в зарослях, прятались гиены, дожидаясь, когда и им можно будет полакомиться.

\- Сожрут? – спросил Марти, жалея зебру.  
\- Конеш-ш, - усмехнулся Алекс. – Ты смотри, сколько желающих.  
Львицы, и правда, окружили зебру и рычали на нее. Лев, убедившись, что охота окончена, лениво подошел, не обращая внимания на львиц, рыком отогнал гиен подальше, повалил зебру и перегрыз ей горло.  
\- Как похоже на тебя, Ал, - задумчиво сказал Марти и, поежившись, потер шею. – Прямо день прошел зря, если Алекс кого-нибудь не укусил.  
\- Кого-нибудь? – спросил Алекс, вскинув бровь.  
Марти толкнул его плечом и улыбнулся. Джия зевнула и ткнулась головой к Алексу под мышку.

\- Натанцевалась? – приподняв руку, спросил Алекс, которому было не очень интересно смотреть, как прайд выжирает несчастной зебре кишки.  
\- Угу, - сонно ответила она. – Ребят, а можно Рико снова здесь поживет?  
\- Куда ж мы его положим? – спросил Алекс. – А что такое?  
\- Он сказал, что завтра домой вернется, - сказала Джия.  
\- О-о, серьезно? – обрадовался Марти. – Это хорошо.  
Джия посмотрела на него с неудовольствием.  
\- Что тут хорошего? Там этот чокнутый…  
\- Этот «чокнутый» совсем не чокнутый, - спокойно заметил Алекс. – А что, Рико швы сняли? Или ему надоело валяться?  
Джия пожала плечами.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы он туда возвращался, - хмуро сказала она.  
\- А он хочет вернуться? – улыбнулся Алекс.  
Джия неохотно кивнула.  
\- Ну вот видишь, - сказал Марти. – Рико будет лучше, если они с Рядовым помирятся, у них знаешь какая любовь!  
\- Знаю, - мрачно сказала она. – Видела.  
Алекс поскреб затылок.  
\- Малыш, ты случаем в Рико не влюбилась? – спросил он.  
\- Я? В него?! Да ты что? Ты что, чокнулся?! – взвизгнула Джия. – Ты ненормальный?  
Алекс переглянулся с Марти.

\- Малыш, - мягко сказал Марти. – Рико точно-точно не по этой части. Не придумывай себе ничего, ладно?  
\- Я не… я вообще! – выдохнула она, краснея до ушей. – Ничего подобного!  
\- Вот и хорошо, - сказал Алекс. – Потому что тут вообще без шансов.  
Джия вздохнула и грустно засопела.  
\- Ничего-ничего, - сказал Марти. – Твой принц где-то ходит…  
\- Пешком под стол, - буркнула Джия так озлобленно, что Алекс не выдержал и захохотал, а вместе с ним заржал и Марти.  
Джия несколько секунд оскорблено на них смотрела, но потом не выдержала, заразившись смехом, и тоже рассмеялась.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Входная дверь хлопнула… или это ему приснилось? Рядовой сел, сонно растирая ладонями лицо, и прислушался. Но внизу было тихо, и предательски громкие ступеньки лестницы не скрипели. Наверное, приснилось.  
Рядовой лег обратно, в нагретую постель, но уснуть не смог, так что неохотно выполз из-под одеяла и пошлепал в ванную, поддернув на ходу пижамные штаны, расшитые мелкими золотистыми рыбками.

Он поплескал холодной водой в лицо и почистил зубы. В зеркале отражалась несчастная исхудавшая физиономия, потемневшая от щетины. На подбородке осталась розовая царапина от неаккуратного бритья, глаза были тусклые и больные. Рядовой попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла настолько похожей на оскал боли, что Рядовой решил не улыбаться больше вообще никогда. Он напился из-под крана и почувствовал себя немного лучше. Настал новый день новой жизни.

Рядовой решил, что позавтракает, заставив себя поковырять яичницу, а потом отправится к Джулиану. Может на этот раз Шкипер наконец-то пустит его к Рико? Рядовой уже не знал, что ему и думать - Шкипер на все расспросы отвечал только «Он спит, не хочу беспокоить», а Рядовой начал подозревать, что Рико просто не хочет его видеть… или что он настолько плох…

Рядовой заправил постель и вдруг насторожился – ему показалось, что он слышит какой-то странный, неопределенный шум, словно в доме был кто-то еще. Ковальски улетел обратно в Ботсвану, а Шкипер бы не заявился с утра без предупреждения, а если бы и завалился – то уже влетел бы в спальню безо всякого стеснения и разбудил.  
Рядовой на всякий случай подхватил бейсбольную биту, которую всегда хранил за дверью, и бесшумно выскользнул из спальни.

Он прекрасно знал повадки скрипучей лестницы, так что наступал на ступеньки медленно и осторожно. Наконец он спустился вниз и заглянул на кухню, откуда доносились металлические ширхающие звуки, словно кто-то точил ножи – и застыл с приподнятой битой.  
Рико, заметив его, тоже замер, держа в одной руке длинную точилку, а в другой большой шеф-нож, один из своих самых любимых кухонных ножей.

Рядовой недоверчиво таращился и не мог поверить собственным глазам. Рико живой! На ногах! Вернулся!  
Рико молча отложил точилку и провернул кистью, проверяя как нож лежит в руке. Не то чтобы он всерьез собирался зарезать Рядового, это была просто привычка, но выглядело страшновато. У Рядового по спине пробежали мурашки - военный моряк может зарезать кого угодно, а уж такому Рядовому башку снести с одного удара – вообще раз плюнуть.

\- Второй раунд? – спросил Рико невозмутимо, словно их не расцепили неделю назад посреди магазина.  
Рядовой выронил биту, - она простучала по полу и укатилась в угол, - Рико тут же опустил нож, а потом безошибочно точно отшвырнул его в сторону магнитной доски.

Рядовой облизнул губы. В груди у него что-то дрожало, словно из хлипкой клетки яростно рвалась на свободу маленькая птичка.  
\- Ты… ты простишь меня? – хрипло спросил Рядовой.  
Он не мог насмотреться на Рико, пожирал его взглядом, и Рико тоже смотрел в ответ так пронзительно и жадно, что у Рядового затряслись колени. Рядовой, у которого с глаз свалились шоры, просто не мог поверить, что этот высокий, сильный, взрослый и опасный мужик когда-то принадлежал ему… и по-прежнему принадлежит, если Рядовой еще не все испортил.

\- Шкипер сказал, что ты приходил, - сказал Рико, прищурив голубые глаза.  
Рядовой кивнул.  
\- Только он меня не пустил, - проговорил он тихо. – Сказал, что тебе вредно…  
\- Но ты все равно каждый день приходил, - задумчиво сказал Рико.  
Он был точно такой же, как и в тот день, когда ушел – в черной майке, мешковатых шортах и тонких шлепанцах-вьетнамках. Синяки и отеки с его лица почти сошли, только на брови красовалась белая нашлепка лейкопластыря, да на губе запеклась ранка в том месте, куда пришелся самый сильный удар.  
Рико вообще был какой-то ненормально живучий, на нем, как на собаке, все неправдоподобно быстро затягивалось. Рядовой, бывало, дурачась, лапал его с головы до ног, в шутку пытаясь найти следы адамантия.

Рядовой шагнул к нему, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, как оправдаться, как пояснить Рико, что он и правда сожалеет, не только из-за драки, а вообще из-за всего, что между ними произошло. Рико тоже сделал шаг вперед. Они одновременно остановились у разных концов стола, пожирая друг друга глазами.  
\- Ты… ну… ты это… - пробормотал Рядовой, нервно облизываясь.  
Рико залип взглядом на его губах - его хищная морда возбужденно заострилась, взгляд потяжелел.  
\- Я что? – спросил он, так неистово полыхая глазами, что Рядовой сразу перестал нервничать.

Он не понял, кто из них рванулся первым, отшвырнув стол в сторону. Наверное, они сделали это тоже одновременно – и тут же набросились друг на друга, целуясь взахлеб. Когда Рядовой опомнился и перестал жадно целовать Рико, выпивая его дыхание, он осознал, что Рико, на удивление послушный и податливый, гортанно стонет ему в рот и прижимается к его бедру твердым членом. Мозолистые пальцы Рико нежно ерошили отросшие спутанные волосы Рядового. В голубых глазах светились счастливые лучики.

Рико попытался по привычке подхватить его и усадить на стол, но ребра у него еще не зажили как следует, так что он охнул и убрал руки. Впрочем, Рядовой и не согласился бы сидеть на столе с раздвинутыми ногами – какой бы тогда был смысл в его борьбе, и в их ссоре, если он по-прежнему готов по щелчку пальцев раздвинуть ноги и подставить задницу?  
То есть, на самом деле задница и постельные предпочтения не имели никакого отношения к их конфликту, и все-таки… Рядовому хотелось доказать Рико, что он уже вырос, что он стал достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы заваливать других на столы. Да и просто хотелось трахнуть Рико, такого сильного, красивого и послушного.

Наверное, Рико это понял – он расслабился и позволил Рядовому толкнуть себя на пол. На втором этаже стояла большая двуспальная кровать, и в гостевой комнате тоже была кровать, а в гостиной, на первом этаже, стоял диван… но у Рядового не было ни сил, ни желания оторваться от загорелой, соленой кожи Рико и куда-то идти.

Рико приподнялся, позволив раздеть себя, и тут же раздвинул ноги и обхватил Рядового за плечи, застонав от удовольствия. Рядовой старался не ушибить ему ребра, но от нетерпения и жадности у него дрожали руки. Он уже и забыл – как это клёво прижимать Рико к какой-нибудь поверхности, как это круто и как приятно обладать таким мужчиной, знать, что он предан тебе, что он подчинится, подставится наиболее уязвимым способом. Мог бы шею свернуть одним движением, но вместо этого стонет, запрокинув голову, и подставляет горло под поцелуи.

Рико нежно поглаживал его по лопаткам, его лицо кривилось от нетерпения и возбуждения, а колени все сильнее стискивались на бедрах Рядового.  
\- Я тебя так трахну, что ты больше и думать ни о ком не сможешь! – поклялся Рядовой.  
Рико улыбнулся и медленно, демонстративно провел кончиком языка по губам, перечеркнутым шрамом. Он не дерзил… но вроде как сомневался, побуждая Рядового доказать ему силу своего желания.

Рядовой переложил его ноги себе на плечи… и остановился, сообразив, что без смазки ничего не получится. Член у него был здоровенный, почти как у Шкипера, и Рико-то, конечно, свитч и садист, но не идиот. Им обоим будет больно, да и не получится ничего, даже впихнуть не выйдет.

\- Оливковое масло, - терпеливо сказал догадливый Рико. – В шкафу.  
Рядовой дотянулся до его сброшенной майки, быстро скатал ее жгутом и туго затянул на запястьях Рико. Тот игриво вскинул бровь, став удивительно красивым – ему даже шрамы невероятно шли, подчеркивая необычную, хищную привлекательность.  
Рядовой неохотно отодвинулся и потянулся за маслом. Он прекрасно понимал, что Рико ничего не стоит разорвать эти путы, но он-то и не старался связать Рико по-настоящему, это был лишь символ подчинения, невербальный сигнал «лежи на месте и не вздумай никуда двинуться».

Рико прикрыл глаза и послушно расслабился, когда Рядовой принялся осторожно его смазывать, стараясь не поцарапать ногтями. Наконец, Рико тихонько застонал, но не от боли – от удовольствия.  
\- Давай, малёк, - нетерпеливо сказал он. – Я хочу тебя.  
Рядовой поцеловал его в ранку на губе и больно укусил в шею, прямо в розовый неровный шрам. Рико так и ахнул: его глаза сомкнулись, на лицо упал возбужденный румянец, он выгнулся и требовательно двинул бедрами.

\- Хоть раз с кем-то увижу - придушу, - прохрипел Рядовой, крепко взяв ладонью Рико за горло, где наливался кровоточащий, припухший укус.  
\- Понял, - сказал Рико.  
\- Ты мой, понятно? – прорычал Рядовой. – Ты мой, а не чей-то еще!  
\- Твой, - кивнул Рико, шало улыбаясь.  
Рядовой грубо схватил его за бедра и подтащил к себе таким хищным, животным движением, что и сам удивился. Рико снова выгнулся, ахнул от вторжения - входить в него было почти мучительно больно, он пытался расслабиться и даже подмахивать, но был узким, нерастянутым. То и дело подрагивал и стонал сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Рядовой оперся на руки, рассматривая Рико почти нос к носу. Рико тоже посматривал из-под густых ресниц. Рядовой и старался сдерживаться, не сделать больно, но и терял голову от того, как Рико извивался под ним, выгибался, сжимал ногами и безмолвно требовал большего. Рико был такой послушный и так откровенно наслаждался тем, что Рядовой мог ему дать, что у Рядового закружилась голова.

Он лег на Рико, - держаться на руках уже не было сил, - вталкиваясь в него быстро и глубоко, поймал его лицо в ладони, всматриваясь в пронзительно-голубые глаза и принялся нежно, ласково покрывать поцелуями скулы и кончик ястребиного, загнутого носа. Рико хрипло, блаженно стонал, даже не скрывая, насколько ему хорошо.

Рядовой поцеловал его горячие губы - ранка на нижней губе разошлась, поэтому к поцелую добавился соленый привкус крови. Рико приоткрыл затуманенные глаза.  
\- Знаешь, не только ты здесь псих, - задыхаясь сказал Рядовой. – Может, это заразно… но я хочу, чтоб ты знал – я за тебя убью… и тебя убью, если ты вдруг вздумаешь… если ты вдруг не со мной!  
Рико улыбнулся и вернул нежный поцелуйчик.  
\- Я с тобой, - пообещал он. – Я всегда с тобой, малёк.

Рядовой переложил его ноги себе на плечи, уперся ладонями в пол и так заработал бедрами, что Рико ахнул. Он выгнулся, сцепив щиколотки на шее Рядового, бесплодно царапал плитку связанными руками, пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-то. Рядовой поцеловал его в подбородок и задрожал, ощущая, что между животами выплескивается теплая влага. Рико тоже вздрагивал и тяжело дышал, облизывая губы.

\- Извинения приняты, - наконец сказал Рико. – И у меня, честно говоря, спина замерзла.  
Рядовой неохотно скатился в сторону и поднялся, протянул руку, помогая встать. Рико легко вывернулся из жгута, отбросив измятую майку в сторону, сладко потянулся всем телом, и напился из-под клана. Рядовой с прищуром наблюдал, как вода течет по его разгоряченному лицу и по мощной шее, капая на широкую грудь.

\- Я тебя больше не отпущу, - твердо сказал Рядовой.  
Рико покосился на него, выпрямился и утер ладонью губы.  
\- А я больше и не уйду, - сказал он, улыбаясь глазами.  
Рядовой подтянул штаны, взял Рико за руку и повел наверх. На лестнице Рико неожиданно ущипнул его за задницу, улучив момент. Рядовой вздрогнул от неожиданности, но потом рассмеялся, у него на душе было легко и светло.

Рико с таким облегчением и радостью свалился в собственную постель, покинутую несколько недель назад, что Рядовой снова испытал приступ стыда за все, что устроил. Рико перевернулся на спину, похлопал по соседней подушке и заложил руки за голову – он был заметно доволен жизнью, Рядовым и собой.

\- Мне кажется, нам надо поговорить, - сказал Рядовой, устроившись у него под боком.  
Рико насторожился и повернулся к нему.  
\- О нас?  
\- Обо всем, - сказал Рядовой. – И о нас, и почему вообще все так случилось.  
Рико кивнул и сел, скрестив ноги на турецкий манер. Потом поморщился и потрогал бок. Рядовой несколько минут думал, машинально поглаживая терпеливо ожидающего Рико по загорелому колену.

\- Я больше не хочу, чтобы мы вдвоем магазин тянули, - наконец сказал Рядовой. – Мы только устаем и ругаемся, а толку никакого… Мы все равно не справляемся.  
Рико кивнул.  
\- Согласен, - проговорил он. – Я говорил со Шкипером… я думаю, он вернется, ему скучно бездельничать.  
\- Правда? – обрадовался Рядовой. – Вот это было бы хорошо!  
\- Зная Шкипера, он и Джулиана притащит, - улыбнулся Рико. – Не знаю уж куда и зачем, но что-нибудь придумает.  
Рядовой искоса посмотрел на Рико.

\- И как тебе поцелуи с Джулианом? – спросил он, стараясь говорить совершенно равнодушно.  
Рико усмехнулся.  
\- А тебе? – спросил он, заинтересованно склонив голову.  
\- Ты шутишь? Это ж когда было! – удивился Рядовой. – Я не помню.  
\- Ну и я не помню, - ответил Рико. – Мне на Джулиана наплевать… хотя…  
Он задумался. Рядовой ждал, стараясь не хмуриться и не ревновать, это было глупо и бессмысленно.

\- Он меня удивил, - признался Рико. – Он очень… очень мужественно себя вел. Не зассал, не паниковал, сделал все, как надо, и мы вытащили Шкипера живым и почти здоровым. Я не думал, что Джулиан собой станет рисковать даже ради Шкипера.  
\- Я бы собой рисковал ради тебя, - сказал Рядовой.  
\- Так это ты, а то какой-то Джулиан, - улыбнулся Рико. – Тебе я что угодно доверю, а ему – нет. Но на самом деле он молодец, я за Шкипа спокоен.  
Рядовой закусил губу.  
\- Зря ты мне доверился, - сказал он тихо. – Я наш брак чуть не развалил… и тебя чуть не убил.  
\- Приревновал? – прищурился Рико. – Честно, приревновал?  
\- Неописуемо, - сознался Рядовой. – Я по тебе скучал, а тут эта мелкая, и ты… и… не знаю, чем я думал вообще…  
Он шумно вздохнул. Рико притянул его к себе и принялся целовать в губы, подбородок и щеки.  
\- Ты ж мой злобный карасик, - выдохнул он, улыбаясь. – Ты ж мой зубастый птенчик!

Рядовой просунул руки у него под мышками, положил на лопатки и прижался всем телом, подставляя лицо и шею под горячие поцелуи. Он разомлел и успокоился, и больше не боялся, что Рико передумает и бросит его, и вообще, он так соскучился по поцелуям, что бездумно наслаждался, поглаживая Рико по спине.  
Рико повалил его на кровать и затащил под себя.

\- Ну что? – хищно спросил он. – Хочешь еще поговорить, или?  
Рядовой подумал. Душа просила полноценной сессии, но они оба были в таком раздерганном состоянии, а у Рико еще и ребра не зажили окончательно, так что сессию, наверное, лучше было отложить на потом, когда пройдет первое насыщение друг другом.  
\- Я вел себя плохо, - сказал Рядовой, глядя на Рико в упор. – Я провинился… наверное, меня надо наказать.  
Голубые глаза Рико так и вспыхнули.  
\- Да, - согласился он. – Надо бы.  
Рядовой улыбнулся, потупив глаза.

Рико скатился с кровати, открыл ящик с игрушками и несколько минут задумчиво выбирал. Рядовой раскинулся на кровати, дотянулся до Рико ногой и легонько поглаживал его большим пальцем по плечу.  
\- Хочешь покричать? – спросил Рико, чуть повернув голову в его сторону.  
\- Я хочу заслужить прощение, - серьезно сказал Рядовой. – Мне плохо от чувства вины, понимаешь?  
Рико кивнул.  
\- Значит, покричишь, - пообещал он и положил кляп обратно. – Перевернись на живот.  
Рядовой послушно перевернулся.

Рико бросил на подушку наручники, потом порылся в шкафу и нашел ремень, который Рядовой забыл ему отдать, когда собирал его вещи – узкий, тонкий ремешок, который жалил, как оса. Рядовой, косясь в ту сторону, сжался, предчувствуя, как ему распишут задницу и ноги.  
Рико склонился над ним, бесцеремонно стащил пижамные штаны и отбросил в сторону, погладил по спине, надавил в прогиб поясницы.

\- Вырос, - задумчиво сказал он. – А я и не заметил, что мой малёк вырос… совсем взрослый стал.  
\- Это плохо? – насторожился Рядовой.  
\- Это нормально, - усмехнулся Рико, защелкивая на его запястьях браслеты наручников.  
\- Тебе просто понравилось трахаться на полу, - поддразнил его Рядовой. – Признайся, так тебя еще никто не жарил! Даже я!  
Рико хмыкнул и подцепил цепочку наручников на крюк в изголовье кровати, который они вбили данным давно.

Рядовой, подрагивая, ждал, пока Рико трогал и гладил его, нежно, изучающе, вспоминая все чувствительные местечки. Иногда Рико касался пальцами, иногда – губами. Потом он провел петлей сложенного вдвое ремешка по линии позвоночника.  
\- Что ты хочешь мне сказать? – осведомился он.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал Рядовой. – Я тебе наговорил гадостей… но это было только со зла.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Рико.  
Ремешок свистнул – Рядовой ахнул и вцепился зубами в подушку.

Рико начал медленно и не слишком сильно, но ремешок все равно впивался в тело и, судя по жадным прикосновениям поверх горящих полос, оставлял прекрасные четкие вспухшие следы. Рядовой терпел и грыз подушку, пока мог, но потом не выдержал, начал кричать в голос – удары накладывались один на другой, боль наслаивалась, кожа горела, словно ошпаренная. Рико бил очень метко – не выше копчика и не ниже бедер, но зато перехлесты делал мастерски, у Рядового то темнело в глазах, то перебивало дыхание.

\- Хватит! – взмолился он. – Я сейчас умру!  
Рико остановился.  
\- Мда? – скептически спросил он.  
Рядовой попытался закивать. Рико задумчиво провел ногтями по его пылающей заднице – Рядовой так и взвился с воплем.  
\- Пожалуй, хватит на первое время, - согласился Рико. – Потом продолжим.  
Он отодвинулся.

\- Стой, куда ты! – завопил Рядовой.  
Рико остановился.  
\- А что ты хотел? – спросил он с интересом.  
\- Тебя, - честно ответил Рядовой. – Ты же… я же…  
Рико терпеливо ждал.  
\- Трахни меня, пожалуйста, - смиренно попросил Рядовой.  
\- Думаешь, надо? – спросил Рико. – Ты же теперь взрослый, самостоятельный, сам кого угодно выебешь…  
Рядовой отрицательно замотал головой.  
\- Нет, нет, - торопливо сказал он. – Ты мне очень нужен! Я тебя очень хочу!  
Рико рассмеялся, достал смазку и бросил ее на подушку.

Рядовой попытался встать на колени и подставить задницу – и ахнул, когда Рико навалился всем телом, вжимая его в постель. Рико накинул ремешок ему на горло и туго затянул, так что Рядовой забился, задыхаясь – он не боялся, он знал, что Рико все контролирует, но это был инстинктивный ужас беспомощности, панический страх смерти.  
Рико на секунду ослабил хватку, дал подышать и снова затянул. И пока Рядовой корчится и хрипел, Рико смазал два пальца и, сложив их, жестко впихнул.

У Рядового кружилась голова, он жадно дышал, когда ему позволяли, задыхался – когда не позволяли, туго стискивался на двигающихся, растягивающих его пальцах, и боялся, что кончит раньше, чем Рико ему вставит. Тело, приученное к подобным экстремальным горкам, дико истосковалось по адреналину. Наконец Рико распустил ремень и отложил его в сторону, взял Рядового за волосы и потянул назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Рядовой догадливо расслабил задницу и всхлипнул, когда Рико вошел в него долгим, медленным болезненным движением.

\- Подожди! – взмолился Рядовой, дрожа всем телом.  
\- Я услышал все, что хотел, - ответил Рико, не поддавшись, и ткнул его лицом в подушку.  
Рядовой мог реветь, орать и стонать всласть, дальше подушки его вопли, скулеж и слезы не пошли. Он наслаждался этим, пока Рико драл его в жестком темпе. Рядовой вообще больше всего любил догги-стайл, жалко, конечно, что так он Рико не видел, но с другой стороны, так было приятнее всего, глубже всего, от движений члена внутри просто искры сыпались из глаз.

Рико снова потянул его за волосы, заставив до боли выгнуть шею.  
\- Сумеешь без рук? – спросил он.  
Рядовой задергался с отрицанием, у него и раньше это не всегда получалось, а теперь-то и тем более - отвык.  
\- Помоги, - жалобно попросил он.  
Рико навалился на него, загнав член до конца, просунул руку под живот Рядовому и принялся медленно, лениво подрачивать, не столько, чтобы помочь кончить, сколько поддразнить.  
\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился Рядовой, едва не плача.  
Рико поцеловал его за ухом и сжалился. Весь мир сузился для Рядового до двух точек – члена в заднице, который медленно и неуклонно таранил растянутую дырку, и горячего мокрого языка на мочке уха, который играл с сережкой.

Рядовой мучительно застонал, изливаясь в сжавшуюся ладонь. Его трясло почти судорожно, он вспотел от ног до головы и почти оглох. Рико сполз с него, устроился сзади и быстро закончил, пока Рядовой еще переживал оргазменные грезы. На пылающую кожу ягодиц брызнуло, Рико громко застонал и размазал сперму ладонью. Потом он лег рядом, снял цепочку наручников с крюка и уложил Рядового к себе под бок. Рядовой хрипло дышал ему в шею, прижимаясь щекой.

\- Я тебя услышал, - вдруг сказал Рико. – Прости, что раньше не слушал. Я был не прав.  
Рядовой посмотрел на него с удивлением. Рико поцеловал его в нос и открыл наручники, нежно взял в ладони истерзанные запястья Рядового и принялся их аккуратно растирать.  
Рядовой наблюдал за его лицом – своеобразным, красивым, несмотря на шрамы, с крупным носом, густыми бровями и четкими губами. Иногда у Рико был такой хищный акулий вид… но не сейчас, сейчас его глаза сияли любовью и нежностью.

\- Ты кого-нибудь любил до меня? – вдруг спросил Рядовой.  
Рико подумал.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Разве что Шкипера и Ковальски, но это совсем другое. До тебя я никого не любил.  
\- Даже никогда не влюблялся? – удивился Рядовой.  
Рико пожал плечами.  
\- Эрик Робертс считается? – спросил он, прищурив глаза в улыбке.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Рядовой.  
\- А Микки Рурк?  
\- Ладно, я понял, - согласился Рядовой. – Я – твоя любовь на века.  
Рико прикоснулся губами к его виску.  
\- Может, кто-то мне и нравился, - задумчиво сказал он. – Но это было давно и я никого не помню… и так, чтобы душа болела – нет, такого со мной не случалось.  
Рядовой взглянул на него.  
-… пока у нас тут не вылупился один симпатичный синеглазый птенец, - закончил Рико и снова полез целоваться.

\- Жаль, ликер закончился, - вздохнул Рядовой, когда они сумели оторваться друг от друга. – Было бы здорово закрыть все двери и провести неделю вдвоем, настоящий отпуск… только травку Ковальски выбросил, а «Шартрез» я и сам допил.  
\- Ну, достать бухло и шмаль – это не проблема, - сказал Рико. – Это Сан-Франциско, а не африканские джунгли… а чем тебе не нравится ром Шкипера?  
\- Какой такой ром? – тут же оживился Рядовой и сел на кровати, впрочем, он через секунду взвыл и снова свалился на живот – сидеть было невозможно, задница так и горела.  
\- Достану из подвала, - решил Рико. – Шкипер там заначку оставлял, ящик белого рома… нам нужнее.  
\- Да! – обрадовался Рядовой. – Давай еще закажем пиццу и больше из постели вообще вылезать не будем?  
Рико кивнул и встал.

\- Как же я тебя люблю, - проговорил Рядовой, любуясь им. – Никогда больше тебя не оттолкну.  
Рико улыбнулся, склонился и поцеловал его, зарывшись ладонью в растрепанные черные волосы Рядового. Один поцелуй перетек в другой, и в конце концов Рядовой понял, что Рико снова лежит на нем, а он сам цепляется за Рико руками и ногами и трется членом о его живот.

\- Пицца, - сказал Рядовой. – Ром в подвале.  
\- М-м? - ответил Рико, целуя его подбородок. – А, точно.  
Рядовой выполз из-под него, дотянулся до мобильника и принялся тыкать в сенсорный экран.  
\- Тебе как всегда? – спросил он.  
\- Ага, - ответил Рико, пытаясь найти в шкафу хоть какие-то трусы. – И маленькую тоже.  
\- Само собой, - рассеянно ответил Рядовой. – Захвати мне из морозилки лед, ладно?  
\- Попа горит? – с ехидством спросил Рико.  
\- Для рома, - терпеливо ответил Рядовой. – Ну да, горит… но у тебя тоже много чего будет гореть еще до ночи! Не думай, что мы с тобой закончили!  
Рико только рассмеялся в ответ и ушел на кухню.

Рядовой сделал заказ, отбросил телефон и перевернулся на спину, подсунув под задницу мягкую подушку.  
«Как же я счастлив! – подумал он, жмурясь от удовольствия. – Как же все хорошо!».


	7. Chapter 7

Все расфуфырились и принарядились на вечеринку, но только не Шкипер. Он лишь сменил полюбившийся ему махровый халат на тельняшку и шорты, и решил, что и так хорош. В общем-то, так и было.

Джулиан усмехнулся, наблюдая за Шкипи – тот зорко заметил Джию у барной стойки, ловко выцепил девчонку за шкирку и, словно котенка, понес к Алексу. Джия лягалась и ругалась, но попасть по Шкиперу не могла. Джулиан помассировал виски. Наверное, так и подкрадывается старость – вчера ты прекрасно проводишь время на вечеринках, а сегодня от громкой музыки болит голова. А завтра, того и гляди, песок посыплется!

Шкипер усадил Джию на диван и вернулся к барной стойке, поманил пальцем приглашенного бармена и получил свой заслуженный шот текилы. Шкипер делал все так уверенно и основательно, что Джулиан залюбовался им. Со Шкипером было так спокойно и уютно, Шкипер всегда обо всём заботился…  
Шкипер хлопнул ладонью по стойке, требуя повторить текилу, обернулся и несколько секунд искал кого-то взглядом в толпе.  
«Да он же меня и ищет!» – догадался Джулиан.  
Шкипер заметил его и улыбнулся в усы, поманил к себе, но Джулиан отмахнулся - ему было слишком лениво вставать с насиженного места и переться через потный жаркий танцпол, даже ради того, чтобы посидеть у своего капитана на коленях.

… А вообще давно они не закатывали такую клёвую вечеринку! Наверное, в последний раз так гуляли всем районом, когда Ковальски женился на своей белобрысой смертоносной избраннице. Джулиан даже вздрогнул, когда вспомнил эту шумную свадьбу. У него потом задница целую неделю болела!

Шкипер, казалось, был способен пить виски галлонами и не пьянеть, - ну, по-крайней мере, так казалось Джулиану, - но в какой-то момент Шкипер подкрутил усы, закинул его на плечо и потащил в спальню, после чего закрыл дверь на замок и принялся неторопливо раздеваться. Джулиан сперва обрадовался, но к утру, после нескольких часов неутомимой долбежки, он готов был рыдать. Он обкончался под Шкипером досуха, - никогда еще не было столько раз подряд, - и уже решил, что там и умрет от счастья и стертой задницы, а Усатику, с его-то звериной выносливостью, все было нипочем.  
Он переворачивал Джулиана так или этак, словно секс-куклу, и продолжал раз за разом, раз за разом. Джулиан толком и не запомнил, когда Шкипи наконец-то успокоился - он был такой вымотанный, такой заебанный и измученный, что отключился раньше, чем Шкипер его отпустил. Наутро у Джулиана зверски болело все тело, но похмельному Шкиперу было намного хуже: он страдал в спальне, плотно зашторив окна и завернувшись в одеяло, пока Джулиан пытался навести мало-мальский порядок в том безобразии, которое устроили в его особняке. Хорошо, что ему помогал Рядовой, у которого в гостевой спальне остался такой же придурочный перебравший страдалец.

Джулиан даже усмехнулся и словно по заказу увидел Рико - тот рассекал полупьяную танцующую толпу, словно авианосец рассекает морскую гладь. Раньше для Джулиана все кораблики были одинаковыми, но Шкипер ему много рассказывал и показывал, пока они путешествовали, так что теперь Джулиан мог отличить не только парусник от моторной лодки, но и бригантину от тримарана. Джулиан даже научился рыбу ловить! Правда, однажды он поймал белую акулу, а в другой раз – небольшого кита, после чего Шкипер у него удочку отобрал.

На спине Рико, обнимая его за шею, висел Рядовой, Рико поддерживал его под коленками, взяв стойкий курс на бар. Он бесцеремонно сдвинул чью-то выпивку и посадил Рядового на барную стойку, устроившись спиной между его раздвинутых ног. Рядовой, полуобернувшись, что-то заказал бармену, потом положил подбородок на макушку Рико, собственнически обняв того поперек груди.  
Джулиану было так радостно видеть, что эта парочка помирилась. Он вообще не любил, когда люди вокруг него ругаются, а когда ссорились его друзья – он ощущал и себя глубоко несчастным. А в этом случае – еще и виноватым.  
Хотя Рико, наверное, уже и забыл о том, что между ними произошло, Рико был так влюблен в крошку Рядового, и это было взаимно, они оба буквально светились и не могли расстаться надолго, словно молодожены.

Джулиан тихонько поднялся с дивана. Как он и думал, на втором этаже, в библиотеке, никого не было, музыка сюда не доносилась, здесь было тихо и скучно. Джулиан запил таблетку от головной боли ром-колой и устроился на дальнем диванчике, в густом полумраке, заложив руки за голову. Он даже немного задремал, потому что с утра крутился, как юла, - клёвые вечеринки сами себя не организуют, - и проснулся, когда дверь библиотеки хлопнула.

\- … нет, ну ты видел? – с возмущением спросил Алекс. – Ты видел эту рыжую морду?!  
\- Рыжую морду вижу каждый день, - миролюбиво отозвался Марти. – Не заводись.  
\- Не смешно! - рассердился Алекс. – Что ему тут надо?  
Марти промолчал, видимо, просто пожал плечами.  
\- Может его Джулиан пригласил? – спросил он.  
Алекс громко фыркнул.  
\- Где Джулиан, а где Виталий? – спросил он. – Они, наверное, и не знакомы лично.  
\- А, я знаю, зачем он явился, - сказал Марти. – Он наверняка Рико искал!  
Алекс вздохнул.

\- Наверное, - мрачно сказал он. – Не понимаю, почему Рико на него работает, ему делать нечего?  
\- Может, сублимирует? – предположил Марти. – Знаешь, приложил свои способности на благое дело.  
\- Благое? – с отвращением спросил Алекс. – Резать глотки за Виталия – это не благое де… Марти, ты что делаешь?  
\- Мне не очень интересно говорить про Виталия, - признался Марти.  
\- Поэтому твои руки в моих штанах? – заинтересованно спросил Алекс.  
\- Ты слишком напряженный, - сказал Марти. – Расслабься и веселись.  
\- Ты хочешь мне в этом помочь? – промурлыкал ожививший и действительно повеселевший Алекс.  
Скрипнуло кресло, словно в него кто-то свалился, раздались звуки глубоких, жадных и страстных поцелуев.

Джулиан уже сел, чтобы сказать: «Ребята, я тоже тут», но передумал. Его чужие обнимашки-целовашки не смущали, и не такое видел, а мешать чужому счастью не хотелось. Он лег обратно и прикрыл ладонью лицо, чтобы по глазам не попадал свет тусклой настольной лампы у кресел.

\- Марти, - простонал Алекс. – Ты что творишь?  
\- Ты против? – осведомился Марти, вжикнув молнией. – Прямо против-против?  
\- Нет! – выдохнул Алекс. – Продолжай. Пожалуйста.  
Через пару секунд он гортанно застонал. Марти не было слышно, Алекс постанывал и невнятно мурлыкал что-то ласковое.

Джулиан улыбался, жмуря глаза. Он думал о Шкипере, о том, что после вечеринки Шкипер вытряхнет его из пропотевших шмоток, заставит умыться, - Шкипер не любил, когда Джулиан ложится спать в косметике, - и они будут лежать в одной постели. Иногда для счастья надо так мало, даже секс не обязателен, достаточно просто лежать рядом с капитаном, головой на его широкой удобной груди, слушать, как он дышит и как похрапывает, трогать его сильную руку с каменными, литыми мускулами под кожей, и знать, что утром капитан не сбежит, пряча глаза, что он всегда будет рядом, не откажется, не предаст, не оттолкнет и больше не выгонит.

\- М-марти! – выдохнул Алекс. – Марти, Марти, я сейчас…  
Он всхлипнул, потом застонал сладко и протяжно.  
\- Ма-а-арти, ты супер.  
\- Я знаю, - скромно сказал Марти. – Раздобудь мне, пожалуйста, шот «Хиросимы», хочу запить послевкусие.  
\- Как ты ее пьешь вообще? – удивился Алекс. - Гадость же!  
\- У тебя же глотаю, - спокойно ответил Марти. – А тоже, знаешь, не нектар.  
Алекс, наверное, его пощекотал или ущипнул, потому что Марти почти взвизгнул и рассмеялся.

Потом они ушли, а Джулиан остался в одиночестве. Он решил еще немного поспать, но дверь снова хлопнула. Джулиан даже обозлился спросонья – проходной двор какой-то! Всем прямо приспичило книжечки почитать! Однако он узнал тяжелые шаги… или каким-то внутренним чутьем понял, кто пришел, и перестал злиться, приподнялся на локтях.  
Шкипер сел на диван и бесцеремонно уложил голову Джулиана себе на колени.  
\- Что ты тут прячешься? – спросил Шкипер. – Устал?  
Джулиан кивнул.  
\- Голова болит, - признался он.  
Шкипер вплел пальцы в его пепельные волосы и принялся нежно перебирать и поглаживать за ушами.  
\- Лучше? – спросил он.  
\- Лучше, - сказал Джулиан, жмурясь от удовольствия. – Спасибо, Усатик.  
Головная боль и правда отступила, испугавшись мозолистых, крупных татуированных пальцев.  
\- На здоровье, деточка, - хмыкнул Шкипер.  
Джулиан подумал, что надо бы вернуться на вечеринку, проследить, чтобы все шло как надо, но продолжал лежать головой на коленях Шкипера, просунув ладонь под тельняшку, и рассеянно трогал Шкипера за бок.

Виталий возвышался над танцполом чуть ли не на голову, поэтому Рико увидел его издалека. Малёк, сидящий на барной стойке, тоже увидел и напрягся, машинально вцепившись ногтями Рико в плечо. Виталий, заметив их, попёр прямо через толпу, совершенно не заботясь – сшибет кого-то с ног или нет. Как ни странно, толпа расступалась перед ним, обтекая, как ручей обтекает камень.

Рико заметил, что Виталий бесцеремонно тащит за собой какого-то смугловатого глазастого парня.  
\- Здорово, - хмуро сказал Виталий.  
Он говорил с сильным русским акцентом, но вполне понятно и доходчиво. Рико пожал его руку, морщась от болезненно впившихся в его плечи ногтей Рядового.

\- Привет, - холодно сказал Рядовой. – Чего тебе нужно?  
Виталий вскинул медно-рыжую бровь.  
\- Он никуда с тобой не пойдет, - проговорил Рядовой, практически шипя у Рико над ухом. – И делать ничего не будет!  
\- Так я и не зову, - сказал Виталий, пожав плечами. – Компадре, уйми свою…  
Он осекся, поймав взгляд Рико. Виталий его не боялся, он просто был умный и понимал, что получит по зубам, несмотря на их приятельские отношения, если гавкнет что-то в адрес Рядового.  
-… личную жизнь, - аккуратно сказал Виталий, потом сделал жест бармену, кивнув в сторону пивного крана.

Рико хмыкнул и посмотрел на темноволосого спутника - тот с любопытством оглядывался, вид у парня был простодушный и незлой. Люди, которые с Виталием работали, обычно выглядели не так.

\- Это еще кто? – негромко спросил Рико.  
Виталий обернулся и несколько секунд раздраженно смотрел на темноволосого. Тот вскинул глаза – огромные, удивительно выразительные, шоколадные, немного испуганные и смущенные.  
\- Конь в пальто, - буркнул Виталий. – Мой новый секретарь.  
\- Кто-кто? – недоверчиво переспросил Рядовой.  
\- Да в карты выиграл еблана, - досадливо проговорил Виталий. – Не знаю, куда его теперь девать, а он вроде как не совсем бестолковый… ну пусть бумажки перекладывает и пальто мне подает.

\- А ничего, что ты его обсуждаешь прямо в лицо? – возмутился Рядовой.  
Он спрыгнул с барной стойки, чуть нетрезво пошатнулся и протянул руку.  
\- Рядовой.  
Темноволосый осторожно пожал его ладонь и сказал:  
\- Стефано.  
Он моргал длинными пушистыми ресницами – словно две бабочки затрепетали, и стеснительно улыбался, обнажив краешек крупных передних зубов. Рядовой расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Пойдем от этих деловых мудаков, - сказал он. – Познакомлю тебя с ребятами! Они клёвые!  
Рико и сказать ничего не успел, как Рядовой своевольно утащил парня в лаунж-зону, где привольно устроилась в кресле Глория, и куда как раз подошли Марти с Алексом.

\- А серьезно, нахуя тебе этот чувак? – спросил Рико.  
Виталий пожал плечами.  
\- А куда я его дену? – спросил он. – Это ж не баба, даже в бордель не сдашь… и смазливый вроде…  
\- Вроде, - согласился Рико.  
Виталий подозрительно посмотрел на него, потом забрал пиво и устроился рядом.  
\- Есть дело, - сказал он. – Ты как?  
\- Пас, - лениво ответил Рико.

\- Ладно, - помолчав, сказал Виталий, но потом все-таки не удержался. – Что, женушка запрещает?  
\- Ага, - невозмутимо ответил Рико. – Запрещает.  
Виталий усмехнулся и отхлебнул пенистое пиво.  
\- Подкаблучник, - поддразнил он, но настаивать не стал.  
Рико посматривал на него и вдруг заметил, что Виталий, сохраняя внешнюю невозмутимость, все-таки следит внимательным хищным взглядом за своим выигрышем. Рядовой шустро взял парня в оборот, и уже со всеми перезнакомил, и они там бодро распивали шоты с абсентом.

\- Нравится? – спросил Рико.  
Виталий помолчал, потом вздохнул.  
\- Не лез бы ты не в свое дело.  
\- Да мне похер, - честно сказал Рико. – Но парнишка ничего так.  
Виталий поморщился.  
\- Дурачок он, связался с Дюбуа… хорошо, что ко мне попал, а не к каким-нибудь ебланам. Поработает на меня, а там видно будет…

Кто-то мимопроходящий игриво шлепнул Стефано по заднице. Виталий осекся на полуслове и прищурил зеленые, в желтых крапинках глаза. Стефано даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, оглянулся и недоуменно покрутил головой, потом посмотрел на Виталия и стеснительно улыбнулся.  
Виталий поманил его пальцем, Стефано послушно нырнул в толпу и выбрался, немного помятый, в перекошенной, полурасстегнутой рубашке, к ним.  
\- Да, мистер Тайгер? – спросил он, хлопая ресницами.  
\- Рядом будь, - приказал Виталий и положил крупную ладонь, заросшую рыжими волосками и покрытую шрамами старых ожогов, ему на плечо.

Рико едва не рассмеялся, заметив этот собственнический, ревнивый жест. Он собирался что-нибудь съязвить по поводу нежданных привязанностей, но вдруг увидел Ковальски - тот пробирался через танцпол и вел за руку Еву. Оба были загорелые, посвежевшие и невозмутимые.

\- Здравствуй, - сказал Ковальски, пожав руку Рико чуть выше локтя.  
Рико ответил таким же пожатием, внимательно всматриваясь в длинное, худое и спокойное лицо Ковальски.  
\- Ты как? – спросил тот. – Помирились с мальком?  
Рико кивнул. Ковальски что-то тихо сказал Еве на ухо. Она моргнула и поманила к себе бармена, который тут же подошел и попытался с ней пофлиртовать. Ева осталась к флирту равнодушной, Ковальски - тем более.

\- Пошли, - сказал Ковальски. – Где тут можно поговорить спокойно?  
Он кивнул Виталию, окинул быстрым взглядом притихшего Стефано и зашагал к лестнице на второй этаж.  
\- Это что за глазастая ромашка? – безразлично спросил Ковальски. – Откуда взялся?  
\- Виталий в карты выиграл, прикинь, - хмыкнул Рико. – Теперь за собой таскает.  
Ковальски пожал плечами, торговля людьми и нарушение свободы личности его ничуть не волновали.

Они свернули в более-менее тихую гостиную и устроились на длинной софе.  
\- Шкипер где? – спросил Ковальски.  
\- Где-то Джулиана трахает скорее всего, - фыркнул Рико. – Но вообще был где-то тут… а ты надолго?  
\- Насовсем, - ответил Ковальски. – По крайней мере, до следующего дела.  
\- В магазин вернешься? – спросил Рико.  
Ковальски подумал.  
\- Возможно, - ответил он.  
Он несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на Рико своими умными глазами, потом хмыкнул.  
\- Так когда ты успел трахнуть Джулиана?

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – после долгой паузы спросил Рико.  
Он думал, что давно разучился краснеть, но к собственной злости покраснел до ушей.  
\- Догадался, - скромно ответил Ковальски. – Это не заметно, если ты об этом, никто не знает, не волнуйся.  
Рико мрачно молчал.  
\- Когда успел? – повторил вопрос Ковальски.  
\- Давно, - буркнул Рико. – В Сиэтле.  
Ковальски кивнул.

\- Так и думал, - сказал он. – Ты из-за этого мучился?  
\- А ты бы не мучился?! – огрызнулся Рико. – Я перед Шкипером так виноват… и перед мальком тоже.  
\- А Джулиан что? – спросил Ковальски, по-птичьи склонив голову набок.  
\- Джулиан тупенький, - усмехнулся Рико. – Вернее… легкомысленный, он уже и не помнит.  
\- Ну и ты забудь, - посоветовал Ковальски.  
Рико несколько секунд смотрел на него в упор.

\- Ты ждал другого совета? – улыбнулся Ковальски. – Ты ебливый гондон, конечно, но это в прошлом… было и было, теперь уже ничего не поделаешь, так что забудь и живи дальше, малька почаще радуй.  
\- И что бы я делал без твоих драгоценных советов? – огрызнулся Рико, но у него на душе стало легче.  
\- Затрудняюсь ответить, - сказал Ковальски, улыбаясь тонкой, самодовольной ухмылочкой. Рико фыркнул и встал. Ковальски потянулся и зевнул, похрустев шеей.

\- Часовые пояса меня когда-нибудь доконают, - пробормотал он.  
Он только успел открыть дверь, как в него врезался пьяненький радостный Рядовой.

\- Ковальски! – заорал Рядовой. – Ты вернулся! Ура!  
Он так стиснул Ковальски, что тот поморщился, но все-таки милостиво похлопал малька по макушке. И только Ковальски сумел отделаться от Рядового, спихнув его на Рико, как подоспел Шкипер и тоже стиснул Ковальски в медвежьих объятиях. Внутри Ковальски даже захрустело, но Ковальски смиренно вздохнул, не пытаясь вырваться.

\- Ты его сейчас выдавишь, как зубную пасту, - усмехнулся Рико.  
\- Обнимашки! – завопил Рядовой.  
Он облапил одновременно и Шкипера, и Ковальски, а Рико обнял самого Рядового и они застыли так, вчетвером, на несколько секунд. Живописная, наверное, вышла композиция.  
\- Ну что, парни, мы снова вместе? – спросил Шкипер, по очереди оглядывая их всех. – Горячие антарктические мачо!  
Рядовой рассмеялся, Рико фыркнул и поцеловал малька в макушку.

\- Вы не могли бы меня отпустить? – вежливо попросил полузадушенный Ковальски.  
\- Ковальски, не манди, - сказал Шкипер. – Можно подумать, мы не знаем, что ты кайфуешь!  
\- Тут все свои, - поддакнул Рядовой. – Не стесняйся обнимашек!  
\- Я не из тех людей, которые обнимаются, - мрачно сказал Ковальски. - Я из тех, которые испортят твою жизнь, если не сделаешь, что я говорю.  
Рядовой, ничуть не испугавшись, только рассмеялся и боднул лбом плечо Шкипера.

\- Вот так-то, - удовлетворенно сказал Шкипер. – Здорово, что мы снова вместе! По крайней мере, понятно, что делать дальше. Мы орлы, парни!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Визуалки персонажей.

 


End file.
